


Here comes the sun, little darling

by Road1985



Category: Suits - Fandom, White Collar
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1677284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En un mundo en el que las mujeres tienen serios problemas para quedarse embarazadas, la naturaleza ha decidido tomar un nuevo rumbo y ahora son los hombres los que empiezan a descubrir que pueden concebir bebés.</p>
<p>Mike salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Fue hasta el sofá y dejó el pequeño palito blanco sobre su mesa de café. No dejó de mirarlo, como si al apartar la mirada de él, fuera a desaparecer. No estaba seguro si quería perderlo de vista, olvidarlo para siempre o si por el contrario le daba miedo que aquello no fuera verdad.<br/>Allí estaba la cruz rosa en el predictor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike salió del cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Fue hasta el sofá y dejó el pequeño palito blanco sobre su mesa de café. No dejó de mirarlo, como si al apartar la mirada de él, fuera a desaparecer. No estaba seguro si quería perderlo de vista, olvidarlo para siempre o si por el contrario le daba miedo que aquello no fuera verdad.

Allí estaba la cruz rosa en el predictor.

Encendió la televisión, necesitaba distraerse un poco. Las noticias estaban ya empezadas y la periodista hablaba sobre las últimas normativas del gobierno.

\- Debido a los acontecimientos de estos dos últimos años, el gobierno ha decidido controlar los nacimientos provenientes de hombres. – Mike se estremeció al escuchar aquello y continuó escuchando la noticia. – No se prohibirá que los hombres traigan bebés al mundo, ya que parece que así lo ha querido la nueva evolución del ser humano, pero si que es cierto, que el gobierno ha decidido implantar unas normativas muy restrictivas y que podrían obligar, desde ya a hombres que descubran estar embarazados, entrar en el programa de natalidad del gobierno.

Mike apagó la televisión de golpe, escuchar aquello le ponía todavía más nervioso. Jamás hubiera pensado que una noche fuera de control, dos hombres y no saber cual de los dos le había metido en problemas pudiera meterle ahora en semejante lío.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar, miró la pantalla, era Harvey, probablemente preguntándole porque no había ido a trabajar. No podía evitar responder, de lo contrario su jefe se pasaría todo el día llamándole.

\- Harvey.

\- ¿Dónde coño te has metido? Necesito que busques los informes para el caso de mañana.

\- Ya lo hice anoche, los tienes sobre tu mesa ¿Por qué crees que me quedé en la oficina hasta las dos de la madrugada?

\- Deberías estar aquí.

\- Lo se… no me he encontraba bien, lo siento. Me desperté de madrugada vomitando, pero ahora mismo salgo para la oficina.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas más raro de lo normal.

\- Si, si, no, ya te lo he dicho, he dormido poco y mail. Sólo eso.

Al colgar el teléfono y ponerse en pie, Mike sintió que se mareaba. No había desayunado y la noche anterior no había conseguido probar bocado tampoco a la hora de la cena; había estado tan nervioso pensando en hacerse la prueba que apenas había comido nada en dos días.

Se vistió con el mismo traje del día anterior y cogió la bicicleta, probablemente no era una buena idea hacer ejercicio tal y como se encontraba, pero de otra manera no llegaría a la oficina en todo el día y entonces tendría que dar más explicaciones todavía a Harvey.

Llegó sin aliento, pero no se encontró con nadie conocido hasta llegar al ascensor, donde tuvo un momento de respiro para recuperarse y limpiarse el sudor de la cara. Se llevo la mano al vientre en un gesto inconsciente. Todavía no se notaba abultado, después de todo, ni siquiera estaba de dos meses, nadie lo notaría, así que todavía tenía tiempo para pensar que hacer y como salir de aquel lío.

Fue hasta su cubículo y se dejó caer en la silla. Levantó la vista al ordenador apagado y vio una nota sobre la pantalla.

“Ven a verme al despacho cuando llegues, es importante. Rachel.”

Fue directamente allí, asegurándose de que Harvey no le viera. Su amiga estaba trabajando en el ordenador, pero le hizo un gesto para que entrara.

\- Cierra la puerta. – Le dijo ella poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia él. – Louis está por aquí, pero no quiero que nos oiga.

\- ¿Va todo bien?

\- Harvey está preocupado por ti. No es que te lo vaya a decir, claro. Pero Donna me ha dicho que está raro, parece muy pensativo estos días y cree que es por ti.

Mike se echó a reír y se sentó sobre la mesa de Rachel, de nuevo volvía a sentir que se mareaba.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que Harvey Specter se preocupa por alguien que no sea él mismo?

Rachel guardó silencio un momento y Mike pensó que no iba a volver a decir nada. Pero se acercó a él y sonrió.

\- Supongo que no lo dirás en serio. Harvey se preocupa mucho por ti. 

\- No le conoces.

\- No, tienes razón. – Rachel acarició su mejilla. – Pero Donna sí y sinceramente, yo también estoy preocupada por ti. Últimamente estás, no se, diferente. Ya se que hay algo que no me puedes contar, pero siento que hay algo más, que últimamente ha pasado algo.

\- Rachel…

\- Lo se, lo se, no voy a presionarte para que me lo digas. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Mike bajó la mirada al suelo. Llevaba tanta presión esos últimos días, que creyó que estaba a punto de venirse abajo, o de estallar. Se agarró con fuerza a la mesa de Rachel, se había prometido a sí mismo no decir nada a nadie, guardar el secreto y solucionar su problema él mismo. Pero lo cierto era que no le vendría nada mal tener a alguien a su lado, alguien de confianza.

\- ¿Estás libre esta noche? Ven a cenar a casa y te lo cuento todo, no quiero que se entere nadie aquí en la oficina.

Rachel aceptó sin preguntar más y abrazó a Mike. Sentaba tan bien un poco de cariño; desde la muerte de su abuela, Mike no había sentido tener a nadie cerca, nadie que realmente se preocupara por él. Por mucho que dijera Donna, Harvey no era el hombre que mejor expresara sus sentimientos y sus preocupaciones.

Entrar después en el despacho de Harvey no fue fácil, primero porque había pocas personas como su jefe, que pudieran leer en su rostro todo lo que pensaba y sentía sin tener que decirle una sola palabra y segundo porque todo su ser quería contarle a Harvey lo que le estaba ocurriendo, después de todo podía ser el padre de su futuro hijo y seguramente podría ayudarle. Pero no lo hizo, no podía ponerle en ese compromiso, cuando no sabía si realmente era el padre y tampoco podía decirlo públicamente, si no quería acabar en una investigación policial.

\- Dime que no has estado con Trevor y que eso es lo que te ha retrasado hoy.

\- Hace mucho que no veo a Trevor.

Harvey sabía que mentía, lo veía en sus ojos aunque no se lo dijera, pero no contestó, no dijo nada al respecto. Quería que fuera el propio Mike el que le dijera lo que estaba ocurriendo, que era lo que preocupaba, que era lo que le tenía taciturno todos los días, con la mirada perdida y sin prestar la misma atención de antes a los casos en los que trabajaban.

Tampoco podía demostrarle, lo mucho que se preocupaba por él, no era su forma de actuar, no era el Harvey que siempre le había mostrado a Mike, incluso cuando se habían acostado. Comportarse de forma distinta ahora, sería extraño para los dos.

\- Supongo que lo sabes, pero te lo recordaré. Puedes confiar en mi.

\- Lo se. 

Si lo sabía, pero con el problema que tenía entre manos, Harvey era la última persona a la que quería acudir.

*

Cuando Mike entró en casa aquella noche, no se encontraba nada bien. sabía que no debía haber cogido la bicicleta de vuelta, pero no iba a dejarla en la oficina y no tenía ganas de coger el metro, estar rodeado de gente, apretado, agobiado y no tenía bastante dinero suelto para coger un taxi. Así que la bicicleta fue la única opción posible, aunque no la mejor.

Cerró la puerta a duras penas y dejó la bici en el rincón de siempre. Se dirigió a la cocina, pero estaba mareado y tuvo que apoyarse en la puerta para evitar caerse al suelo de golpe. Ya había leído en distintas publicaciones como se alteraba el cuerpo de un hombre durante el embarazo. Durante los últimos años habían sido muchas las investigaciones del tema y se había llegado a la conclusión de que le cuerpo masculino tenía que hacer tantos cambios al quedarse en estado, que en algunos casos, podía llegar a peligrar la vida del padre.

El timbre le hizo sobresaltarse. Se arrastró hasta la puerta y la abrió. Rachel entró hablando, diciendo algo sobre lo que había ocurrido a última hora en la oficina, una discusión de Louis y Harvey y que sentía mucho haberse retrasado. Pero por mucho que lo deseaba, no era capaz de concentrarse en sus palabras.

\- Dios mío Mike, estás muy palido. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? – Rachel se acercó a él y con una mano en la espalda le obligó a llegar al sofá y sentarse. – Estás sudando.

\- No es nada, seguro que he cogido frío.

\- Vamos, Mike. No me trates como si no te conociera. ¿Qué ocurre?

No había mucha gente en la que Mike estuviera seguro que podía confía, desde la muerte de su abuelo, no se sentía cómodo siendo sincero y mostrándose débil con casi nadie. Pero ahora, al mirar a Rachel, arrodillada frente a él, preocupada, como si de su propia hermana se tratara, se dio cuenta, que tal vez podía quitar un poco del peso de sus hombros y compartir su situación con alguien.

\- Ha pasado algo… algo que no esperaba y ahora no se que hacer al respecto.

\- Sea lo que sea que ha pasado, seguro que Harvey te ayuda a solucionarlo.

\- No es nada de la oficina. Es algo mucho más grande. – Rachel permaneció en silencio, Mike se la podía imaginar pensando, que podía ser tan preocupante para él que lo tuviera en ese estado. – Me he metido en un lío Rachel y no se como salir de él ahora.

Tal vez fueran las nuevas hormonas que corrían por su cuerpo, pero evitar llorar no fue algo al alcance de su mano. Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, pero su cuerpo se agitaba casi con violencia; cualquiera sabría que estaba llorando.

\- Mike, vamos, cuéntamelo, seguro que podemos solucionarlo juntos.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que puedas hacer mucho en este caso.

\- Seguro que si. Soy buena arreglando cosas y soy la mayor de tres hermanos, les he sacado de más de una situación complicada.

\- ¿Alguno de ellos se ha quedado en estado, no sabe quien es el padre exactamente y teme acabar siendo conejillo de indias del gobierno?

Rachel se quedó cortada, sin palabras durante un momento, porque de todos los posibles líos en los que imaginaba que su amigo se podía haber metido, ese era el único en el que no había pensado.

\- ¿Estás…? ¿Y no sabes quien es el padre? ¿Cómo es posible Mike? ¿Es que no sabes como están las cosas?

Al mirarlo de nuevo, Rachel se percató que los ojos vivos y siempre atentos de Mike, estaban apagados. Ella misma había estado tan preocupada en prepararse el examen de ingreso a la universidad, que no se había dado cuenta del cambio en su amigo, hasta ese momento. Ahora se sentía una completa egoísta.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía decir eso.

\- No te preocupes, yo también me lo he dicho unas cuantas veces estos últimos días.

\- Y el padre…

\- No se quien es, porque la misma noche… Joder, no se como decir esto. – Mike respiró con fuerza, aunque las manos de Rachel cogiendo las suyas, lo que realmente le hizo calmarse. – estuve con un amigo, Trevor, ni se si le conoces.

\- He oído hablar de él. Creía que no habías vuelto a verle. - Mike se encogió de hombros. - ¿Y quién es el otro posible padre? - Aunque lo hubiera gritado o repetido mil veces, Rachel no lo habría entendido mejor que al ver la expresión apagada en el rostro de Mike. - ¿Te has acostado con Harvey?

\- Lo dices como si fuera un delito.

\- No… bueno… ¿Harvey? No creí que te interesara un tío así.

\- Ni yo tampoco, pero la cosa surgió; el día después de haberme acostado con Trevor. Me deje llevar, estaban siendo unos días muy difíciles.

\- Vale, vale. – Rachel acarició su mejilla y Mike comenzó a respirar con mayor tranquilidad. - ¿Has pensado ya que vas a hacer? Deberías decírselo a alguno de los y creo que Harvey…

\- No, no puedo decirle algo así a Harvey. No quiero meterle en problemas, no quiero obligarle tomar una responsabilidad que no quiere.

Un pinchazo de dolor en el vientre, hizo que dejara de hablar. Se hizo una bola abrazando propio cuerpo y trató de respirar; pero una fuerza invisible sobre su pecho no se lo permitió.

\- Mike, Mike, ¿te encuentras bien?

“Cuando un hombre portado el gen embrionario se queda en estado, su cuerpo sufre distintas fases de cambio. En algunos casos, el sujeto en cuestión no se dará cuenta de estar encinto, excepto porque tendrá una vida en su interior. Por el contrario, habrá casos que deberán ser controlados en el hospital, por el riesgo al que se somete el cuerpo del hombre.”

Había leído aquel artículo cuando había creído estar embarazado, antes de hacerse el maldito test que le había dado la confirmación. Había deseado no tener ese gen, un gen que no se podía rastrear, hasta que el hombre se quedaba en estado; había deseado que fuera una falsa alarma, haber usado protección al acostarse con Trevor y Harvey.

\- Mike, respóndeme o llamaré a una ambulancia.

No escuchó hablar a Rachel, todo su cuerpo se había bloqueado, usando todas sus fuerzas en respirar, en mantenerse con vida y en que el dolor que parecía a punto de desgarrarle por dentro, no terminara matándole.

“No el cuerpo de todos los varones es capaz de soportar este proceso embrionario. Todavía no conocemos el motivo por el que la naturaleza nos ha hecho dar este paso; pero por el momento no es algo que podamos aceptar como posible y su control es obligatorio para todos aquellos hombres, solteros, que se queden en estado y no tengan nadie a su lado que responda por ellos.”

Las palabras se agolpaban en su mente, le dolía la cabeza, el vientre, las extremidades. En ese momento daría cualquier cosa por poder perder el conocimiento y dormir hasta que el dolor hubiera desaparecido.

Rachel cogió su rostro y trató de hacerle reaccionar, pero Mike estaba catatónico, fuera de juego, incapaz de comprender lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

\- Muy bien. me estás asustando, voy a llamar a una ambulancia y vamos al hospital.

\- Harvey… - Logró decir Mike, como si de una ensoñación se tratara.

\- ¿Quieres que avise a Harvey? Sería mejor pedir una ambulancia. En el hospital…

\- Harvey… por favor… necesito a Harvey.

Rachel dudó un momento. Podía no hacerle caso, después de todo, Mike no era consciente de lo que decía y tal vez tan solo estaba nombrando a Harvey porque se sentía seguro con su jefe. Pero Mike apretó su mano con fuerza, abrió los ojos de golpe y con mirada suplicante se lo dijo todo.  
Rachel cogió el teléfono de su amigo y marcó el número de Harvey sin pensarlo dos veces. Antes de oir la voz del abogado, escuchó ruido de fondo, voces y música bastante alta, como si estuviera en una fiesta.

\- ¡Mike!

\- Soy Rachel.

\- ¿Rachel, qué haces con el teléfono de Mike?

\- Estoy en su casa y deberías venir.

De nuevo el ruido de fondo se apoderó de la voz de Harvey. Rachel escuchó que se movía y que cerraba una puerta.

\- Perdona, no te he oído. ¿Estás en el apartamento de Mike? ¿Le ha pasado algo?

\- Bueno, es una forma de decirlo. Será mejor que vengas.

\- Pero…

\- No quiero contártelo por teléfono. Ven.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike despertó cuando ya era de día. No recordaba haberse quedado dormido, ni siquiera, sabía como había llegado a su cama. Las cortinas estaban echadas, pero los rayos del sol se colaban a través de ellas, así que dedujo que ya era de día.

Se levantó de la cama. Se sentía mareado, pero al menos podía estar de pie y caminar. Se dio cuenta que alguien le había quitado la ropa y le había puesto un pantalón de pijama. No llevaba camiseta, así que cogió la primera que encontró.

Al salir del dormitorio, vio el resto del apartamento en penumbra y en silencio. Supuso que Rachel se había ido a casa en algún momento de la noche y lo había dejado solo; pero pronto se dio cuenta que había un bulto tumbado en el sofá y por su forma, no era Rachel, porque se trataba de un hombre.

\- Buenos días. – Le dijo una voz familiar. – Empezaba a pensar que no despertarías en todo el día.

\- ¿Harvey? ¿Qué haces aquí? – Aunque no pudo verse en un espejo, Mike se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo pálido de pronto. - ¿Te llamó Rachel anoche?

\- Me dijo que estabas mal.

\- ¿Sólo eso? ¿Sólo te dijo que me encontraba mal?

Harvey se puso en pie, le dolía la espalda de pasar toda la noche en un sofá tan incómodo, pero no le importó. Caminó hasta Mike, con la oscuridad que todavía había en el apartamento, quería poder mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Harvey sintió que su asociado se estremecía cuando le puso la mano en el hombro.

\- Harvey…

\- No te estoy preguntando si es mío. Pero tal y como están las cosas deberías habérmelo dicho. Si hubieras esperado un poco más, te habrías metido en serios problemas.

Mike acarició su vientre, todavía no estaba abultado, pero no tardaría en notarse. Sabía que tenía que ir al médico y comprobar que todo estuviera bien con el bebé, pero tenía miedo, no quería mostrar públicamente su embarazo.

Se acercó al sofá y se sentó; las piernas le temblaban y sin haber hecho nada especial, empezaba a estar cansado otra vez. Harvey se colocó a su lado. Parecía tan distinto al hombre fuerte y seguro de si mismo que había visto siempre al enfrentarse a un caso.

\- Jamás pensé que yo podía quedarme en estado. Cómo iba a pensar yo que acostarme con… con hombres podría… - Mike enterró el rostro entre sus manos y sollozó débilmente. - ¿Qué voy a hacer? No puedo contarle a nadie esto. ¿Has visto las noticias? Si estoy solo… ¿Qué pasa si vienen a buscarme? Si no tengo alguien que protega, como embrionario, puedo acabar en una de las celdas de gestación.

Harvey se arrodilló frente a él y le obligó a levantar el rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos. Secó sus mejillas por las lágrimas derramadas y le sonrió. Acarició su cabello despeinado después de estar durmiendo toda la noche y esperó a que se tranquilizara un poco antes de seguir hablando.

\- Se que es una situación difícil pero hay una solución. – Mike abrió los ojos de par en par, pero guardó silencio. - Puedo protegerte.

\- El dinero no va a hacer nada contra el gobierno.

\- No hablo de dinero, Mike. Tu mismo lo has dicho, las noticias lo han dicho. El gobierno tiene derecho a reclamar a los hombres embrionarios, solteros y sin familia que los proteja.

\- ¿Qué les impide llegar hasta mi? Mis padres muertos, mi abuela, no estoy casado. Joder… Harvey, estoy jodido.

\- Cásate conmigo.

Mike creyó que el corazón el daba un vuelco de golpe. Tuvo que sostenerse al sofá para no caer al suelo, aunque estaba sentado en el sofá. Miró a Harvey, estaba seguro que su jefe le estaba tomando el pelo y en cuanto aceptara esa proposición se echaría a reír y se burlaría de él por ser tan inocente.

Pero Harvey seguía ahí, callado, arrodillado frente a él, esperando su respuesta.

\- Tu no estás enamorado de mi. – Dijo por fin Mike intentando ponerle cierta lógica a lo que estaba ocurriendo. – Sólo haces para protegerme.

\- Es posible, pero también es posible que sienta algo por ti.

\- Se sincero. ¿Estás enamorado de mi? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo porque realmente estás enamorado de mi?

Harvey se echó a reír, puso su mano en la nuca de Mike y tiró de él para poder juntar sus dos frentes.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que ponerlo todo tan difícil?

\- Porque me estás pidiendo matrimonio solo porque crees que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo. Lo siento, pero casarme… voy a ser padre y quiero hacer las cosas bien.

\- No tienes mucho tiempo para eso. En cuestión de dos meses, tal vez menos, se notará tu embarazo y entonces vendrán a por ti. – Harvey tiró de las manos de Mike y las apretó con fuerza. – Eres sensato Mike y sabes que es la mejor solución para ti y para el bebé. Cásate conmigo y deja que cuide de ti. Podemos hacerlo hoy mismo y luego íremos al médico para asegurarnos que el bebé y tu estáis bien.

Le había cogido tan por sorpresa todo aquello, que por un instante, Mike no supo como contestar. Hacía meses que estaba enamorado de Harvey y acostarse con él en el despacho no había hecho más que aumentar este sentimiento.

\- ¿Tu estás enamorado de mi, Mike?

\- ¿Yo? No… nos acostamos. No estoy enamorado de ti.

\- Entonces piénsalo como un acuerdo legal. 

\- Y si el bebé no es tuyo.

\- Ese bebé es mío desde el primer momento y quiero protegeros a los dos. – Harvey guardó silencio un momento. – De ahora en adelante, ese bebé es mi hijo. No voy aceptar un no por respuesta, mañana iremos al juzgado y nos casaremos, luego iremos al médico, quiero estar seguro de que los dos estáis bien y…

\- ¿Y? – Mike se echó a reír, sin saber que más faltaba.

\- Y voy a organizar que alguien venga a buscar tus cosas y las lleve a mi apartamento, tengo una habitación libre y al menos hasta que nazca el bebé…

\- Un momento, un momento. ¿Quieres que vaya a vivir contigo? Harvey no somos una pareja.

\- Lo seremos si estamos casados. No podemos disimular si vivimos en sitios distintos.

Harvey acarició la mejilla de Mike y se puso en pie. Cogió la chaqueta y miró una vez más a Mike. Su asociado estaba tan perplejo, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, que no fue capaz de decir nada antes de que se fuera.

*

\- Harvey, llevo diez minutos diciéndote que quiero que trabajes con Louis en el próximo caso y todavía no me has dicho alguna de tus genialidades para darme a entender que no vas a hacerlo.

El abogado levantó la cabeza, llevaba cinco minutos perdido en sus pensamientos, en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior en el apartamento de Mike y descubrir que su asociado estaba esperando un bebé. Podía ser suyo, pero también Trevor podía ser el padre de la criatura.

Las cosas se habían puesto realmente serias durante los últimos meses para los hombres que habían comenzado a quedarse embarazados. Había sido una gran sorpresa para la humanidad en general y pronto las autoridades pronto habían decidido tomar cartas en el asunto con un tema para el que nadie estaba preparado.

Al mismo tiempo que los hombres se quedaban en estado y evolucionaban un paso más allá, las mujeres comenzaba a tener problemas para concebir. Harvey había visto ya varios documentales en televisión, en las que hombres solteros, que por un descuido o por decisión propia descubrían quedarse en estado, acababan metidos en laboratorios científicos del gobierno, preparados para convertir a los ahora llamados “embrionarios” en los únicos, aparentemente capaces de salvar a la especie humana.

Desde luego, Harvey no iba a permitir que su asociado fuera el próximo conejillo de indias del gobierno.

\- Dime que es lo que quieres que haga con Louis.

\- ¿Estás dispuesto a trabajar con él? – Preguntó Donna apareciendo en la puerta del despacho. - ¿Harvey, que te ocurre?

No era ningún secreto que Donna sabía todo lo que ocurría en la vida de Harvey y precisamente por eso, saber que había algo más que su jefe no le había contado, necesitaba saber que era tan importante.

\- Tengo mucho trabajo, estoy hasta arriba y solo me falta trabajar con Louis. Pero lo haré, porque tengo otras cosas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Vas a trabajar con Louis? – Preguntó Jessica, todavía más mosqueada por el extraño comportamiento de Harvey. – Mejor no me lo digas. Necesito que estés en el caso con Louis y lo tengáis todo preparado para mañana.

Jessica salió del despacho y se cruzó con Donna cuando la secretaria entraba y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Muy bien, Harvey, - Ella se sentó en la mesa y clavó la mirada en su jefe. – Dispara.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? A ti te pasa algo y no me lo quieres decir. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante que no me lo quieras decir?

Harvey negó con la cabeza y ojeó los papeles que tenía delante, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que su secretaria le había dicho. No iba a decirle nada, no iba a contestarle y Donna lo sabía perfectamente, lo cual amplió todavía más su curiosidad y no se iba a quedar tranquila hasta que supiera que estaba ocurriendo.

*

Mike volvió esa noche a casa agotado. No se podía imaginar lo cansado que podían dejarle los primeros meses del embarazo. Necesitaba tumbarse y comer algo, estaba muerto de hambre y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una buena hamburguesa, especialmente grasienta y patatas fritas, muchas patatas. 

El timbre le sorprendió en la ducha. Justo cuando estaba teniendo un rato tranquilo, con el agua caliente corriendo por su espalda y para una vez que podía no pensar en lo rara que se había vuelto su vida, alguien le molestaba.

Rodeó su cintura con la toalla y fue a la puerta.

\- Mike, me tenías preocupado, no he sabido nada de ti en días, creía que ya no querías saber nada de mi. 

Trevor entró en el apartamento, tiró su maletín en el sofá y entró directamente en la cocina, abrió la nevera y cogió dos cervezas, las abrió y volvió a salir bebiendo de una de las botellas, mientras acercaba la otra a Mike.

\- No, gracias, no quiero.

\- ¿No quieres una cerveza?

\- No, iba a comer algo y luego a la cama. Estoy muerto.

Trevor se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad. Sonrió, dejó la cerveza sobre la mesa y con un movimiento rápido y rudo, sujetó a Mike de la nuca y lo acercó a él para darle un beso agresivo e intenso.

Mike intentó liberarse, pero su amigo era demasiado fuerte y hasta que Trevor no se sintió satisfecho, no le dejó marchar.

\- Joder Mikie como te he echado de menos. – Trevor agarró el trasero de Mike con fuerza y lo empujó contra la pared. – Hace días que no me dejas dormir en tu cama. ¿Por qué no me dejas tocarte? Empiezo a pensar que ese maldito trabajo nuevo tuyo no es buena idea.

Mike le empujó para separarse de él y se cruzó de brazos para evitar que volviera a abrazarle. Le hacía daño el contacto de su amigo. Le daba escalofríos tenerlo cerca, como si su cuerpo no quisiera acercarse a él.

\- Trevor, estoy agotado, ha sido un día muy duro y necesito dormir. Te llamo mañana ¿vale?

Estaba acostumbrado a que Trevor entrara y saliera de su apartamento, así que no esperó a que se marchara para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación. Sin embargo, cuando no escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se volvió de nuevo y se encontró con las manos de Trevor estampándolo contra la pared.

\- ¿Qué coño te pasa Mikie? ¿Estás huyendo de mi? 

\- ¿Qué dices? No, no estoy escapando.

Mike se puso tenso al notar como las manos de Trevor recorrían su cuerpo y se sintió agarrotado cuando una de ellas rozó su vientre. 

\- Me rehúyes. Hace días que no contestas a mis llamadas.

Mike intentó liberarse de nuevo, no podía permitir que Trevor lastimara al bebé que crecía en su interior y su amigo se dio cuenta, sonrió con malicia y le cogió de la muñeca, tiró de él con fuerza y lo lanzó al suelo.

\- ¿Quieres jugar, Mikie? Siempre he sabido que te gustaba jugar duro.

\- Trevor, no por favor. No quiero jugar y no quiero…

\- ¿Qué no quieres que? – Trevor se arrodilló sobre Mike, volvió a cogerle la muñeca y la retorció un poco hasta hacerlo gemir. – Entonces dime que es lo que te pasa estos días y te dejaré. ¿Estas enfermo?

\- No, no estoy enfermo, pero por favor, Trevor, para. Por favor. – Suplicó Mike, liberarse ya no era posible, su amigo lo tenía sujetado con tanta fuerza, que no solo le estaba haciendo daño en la muñeca.

Trevor clavó la rodilla en el vientre de Mike y el muchacho abrió los ojos de golpe y forcejeó todo lo que pudo; el miedo a que el bebé en su interior sufriera algún daño. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que Trevor le dejara ir. 

De pronto la mano de Trevor sobre su cuello le dejó helado.

\- No vas a decirme que coño te pasa ¿verdad? Eres un jodido testarudo Mike. – El joven abogado gimió desesperad. – Muy bien, tu ganas, no quieres follar conmigo, no lo   
haremos, hoy no. Pero volveré en unos días y espero que para entonces hayas entrado en razón.

Lo dejó ir y se marchó tras beberse de un trago la cerveza. Por fin, Mike escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se hizo un ovillo, se abrazó a sus propias piernas y se quedó ahí, tendido en el suelo, temblando, aterrado, temeroso de que Trevor volviera realmente en unos días y lo que ocurriera fuera mucho peor.


	3. Chapter 3

Mike llegó tarde al trabajo al día siguiente. Le costó levantarse, le dolía todo el cuerpo; al mirarse en el espejo del baño, se fijó en las marcas de su cuello, no había forma de ocultar las marcas de dedos. También le dolía la muñeca, en el mejor de los casos Trevor se lo había retorcido demasiado. Se miró el vientre, tenía un hematoma y se estremeció al pensar que Trevor le hubiera hecho algún daño a su bebé, a su propio hijo incluso.

Le costó una eternidad vestirse y coger la bicicleta no fue nada fácil. Le temblaban las piernas y los brazos cuando entró en el ascensor y al llegar a la oficina apenas podía mantenerse en pie porque todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas.

\- Harvey te está buscando. – Donna le cortó el camino. – Lleva llamándote toda la mañana. –Mike no contestó y siguió caminando como si fuera un zombi. – Mike, ¿estás bien?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Mike, ¿Dónde has estado?

La voz de Harvey desde su despacho llamó la atención de Mike y caminó a duras penas hacia allí. Donna se lo quedó mirando, preocupada, algo no andaba bien con el chico y no podía evitar pensar que tenía algo que ver con el extraño comportamiento de Harvey.

Mike entró en el despacho y se sentó dolorosamente frente al escritorio de Harvey, cubriendo el vientre con una mano. Notó que todavía le temblaban las piernas, así que se forzó a si mismo para detenerse y serenarse.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Harvey, se levantó de su sillón y se sentó frente a Mike. Le levantó la barbilla con una mano y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Entonces vio las marcas amoratadas en su cuello, eran marcas dedos y al fijarse bien en la mano que protegía su vientre, vio que la muñeca tampoco tenía buen aspecto.

\- Mike

\- Estoy, de verdad, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Qué no me preocupe? Mike, alguien te ha dado una paliza en tu estado y no creo tener que ser muy inteligente para saber quien ha sido. ¿Sabe que estás en estado? - Mike negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada al suelo. – Debería saber que ha estado a punto de matar a una criatura que puede ser su propio hijo.

Mike sintió una repentina nausea, se dobló sobre si mismo y notó la mano de Harvey sobre su hombro. Al mismo tiempo que le llamaba. Pero no podía escucharle, le dolía demasiado demasiado el vientre, como si alguien le estuviera acuchillando y teniendo en cuenta su estado y lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, no podía ser un buena señal.

\- Donna, pide una ambulancia. – Dijo Harvey por el interfono a su secretaria, aunque ella estaba ya inmersa en la conversación y ya lo estaba haciendo.

Al colgar entró en el despacho.

\- Harvey ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Mike no se encuentra bien. – Harvey se arrodilló delante de él y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para obligarle a mirarle a los ojos. – Voy a llamar a Jessica, ella puede casarnos. 

\- Harvey…

\- Si llegas al hospital, van a hacerte pruebas y van a ver que no estás casado, no tienes pareja y no saldrás jamás de allí.

Mike miró a su jefe, mientras se apretaba en vientre, el dolor era realmente intenso y no le permitiría permanecer allí por mucho más tiempo. Por si estar embarazado no fuera suficiente, también estaba el dolor que las heridas que Trevor le había causado no le ponían las cosas más fáciles.

\- Vale, tu ganas, llama a Jessica; pero tendremos que hablar de esto cuando… - Con un nuevo pinchazo en el vientre, Mike apretó la mano de Harvey con fuerza, se dobló un poco y aguantó la respiración como pudo.

Harvey se levantó y salió corriendo, jamás lo había visto correr, igual que tampoco lo había visto nervioso. Mike no pudo moverse, le dolía el vientre, temía que Trevor hubiera hecho daño al bebé que crecía en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se abrazó el vientre, si Trevor lastimaba al bebé, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

Se intentó poner en pie, Harvey estaba lejos y Donna, aunque al otro lado de la puerta del despacho, le habían dejado solo y estaba aterrado. Entonces vio aparecer a Rachel, pasó a gran velocidad por el pasillo. No quería estar solo, no cuando el dolor se hacía más intenso, no cuando tenía miedo, por culpa de las malditas hormonas que se estaban volviendo locas en su interior.

Le temblaban las piernas, caminó lentamente hasta la puerta; pero tuvo que detenerse, respirar con fuerza y enfocar la mirada para no empezar a ver doble. No fue posible, todo estaba mal en su interior, algo iba mal con el bebé, le dolía demasiado la cabeza y las piernas le fallaron antes de que pudiera hacer nada para reaccionar.  
De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

*

Las voces a su alrededor lo despertaron. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, la habitación estaba muy iluminada y había mucha gente allí. Cuando finalmente pudo ver bien, se percató de la figura de Harvey; estaba de espaldas, hablando en voz bastante alta, moviéndolo los brazos y tenía frente a él un hombre, que por bata blanca, supuso que se trataba de un médico.

\- No se le ocurra llamar a la policía antes de que nos hayamos casado.

\- Pero la ley…

\- Me da igual ley, joder. Estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando mi novio se ha sentido mal.

Mike se preguntó si había oído bien, si realmente Harvey había dicho que era su novio y que estaban a punto de casarse. No parecía estar interpretando; parecía estar realmente nervioso y agitado por él.

\- Yo misma oficiaré la boda en cuanto Mike despierte. – Mike se volvió hacia la puerta, donde estaba apoyada Jessica. – Después solo tendremos que llevar los documentos al juzgado.

El médico los miró a los dos y Mike sonrió al ver la tensión en el cuerpo de aquel hombre. Toda la seguridad de un momento antes, había desaparecido por completo al escuchar la fuerza con la que estaban hablando los dos.

\- Muy bien, ustedes ganan. Cuando Michael despierte, les daré cuarenta minutos para que hagan lo que quieran. Me marcharé, no quiero saber nada y desde luego si las autoridades les pillan, espero que no digan mi nombre. 

\- Estoy despierto. – Mike carraspeó, se preguntó cuanto hacía que no veía una gota de agua, porque tenía la garganta y la boca secas.

Los tres se volvieron, Harvey se acercó a la cama, se sentó en borde y acarició su frente. Jessica también se acercó, pero se quedó apartada, como si quisiera darles un poco de intimidad, mientras que el médico comenzaba a hacer unos cuantos exámenes preliminares para ver como se encontraba.

\- Nos has dado un buen susto. – Dijo Harvey sin alejarse un centímetro de su lado.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? Se que me encontraba mal, pero luego…

\- Te has desmayado, estabas solo en mi despacho, cuando Donna se ha dado la vuelta, estabas en el suelo, inconsciente. Imagínate el susto que se ha llevado al encontrarte ahí tirado.

Mike miró a su amiga, todavía parecía realmente pálida y le costó sonreírle. Jessica apareció en ese momento; casi le parecía sorprendente lo tranquila que estaba aún sabiéndolo todo. Harvey se puso en pie y tomó su mano, para sorpresa de Mike y el médico dejó la habitación. Verdaderamente, se estaba perdiendo algo, aunque sabía muy bien lo que era.

\- ¿Estáis listos? – Preguntó Jessica con su serenidad habitual.

\- ¿Preparados para qué? – Preguntó Mike mirando a Harvey y Jessica.

\- Estás en un hospital, ¿recuerdas? – Comenzó a decirle Harvey. – Tienen que hacerte pruebas y ya saben que estás en estado. Si no estás casado legalmente antes de que esas pruebas lleguen al sistema, llamarán a la policía y el resto ya lo sabes.

\- Un momento, ¿Jessica está aquí para casarnos?

Su jefa asintó, sin duda ya había hablado de todo aquello con Harvey y ya lo habían organizado antes de que él volviera en si.

\- ¿Estáis listos entonces?

Ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo.

Todo pasó a la velocidad de la luz para Mike, como todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor en esos días, de pronto descubría estar en estado, no sabía quien era el padre, de uno estaba enamorado, pero él no parecía darse cuenta, el otro era un abusador maltratador y no quería se enterara bajo ningún concepto de su posible paternidad y ahora de pronto, para no terminar en un laboratorio trayendo bebés al mundo, se estaba cansando con el hombre al que quería, solo porque él quería salvarle, no porque sintiera lo mismo.

\- Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado por el estado de Nueva York, yo os declaro, marido y marido.

Antes de que Mike pudiera reaccionar, Harvey se inclinó sobre la cama, le tomó del rostro entre las dos manos y le dio un beso en los labios. Si era fingido o no para que ese momento pareciera real, Mike no quería ni preguntárselo, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa boca que jugaba con la suya y le hacía sentir realmente bien.

\- Siento estropear este momento, - El medico volvió a entrar en la habitación. – pero el Michael ha sufrido serios traumas y tras haberse desmayado, queremos estar seguros que está todo bien, tanto para él como para el bebé.

\- Voy a llevar los papeles al registro, antes de que Mike salga del hospital, tendréis la licencia lista y lo podrás llevar a casa. – Le dijo Jessica a Harvey.

El abogado asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar espacio al médico, pero apenas se alejó unos pocos centímetros de la cama. No apartó la vista del hombre que le estaba poniendo la mano encima a Mike y se puso tenso cuando le palpó el vientre, magullado por los golpes recibidos.

El doctor le tomó la temperatura, la tensión, le hizo la radiografía a la muñeca herida, estaba ligeramente fracturada y finalmente, le hizo la primera ecografía.

Ambos contuvieron el aliento cuando el médico y la enfermera hicieron entrar la máquina. Donna y Rachel también estaban allí, pero esperaban fuera para darles intimidad en un momento tan importante. El gel sobre su vientre estaba realmente frío, pero no le importó, estaba más preocupado con la mirada puesta en la pantalla de la máquina esperando que apareciera algo. Tan solo salió de sus pensamientos, cuando notó la mano de Harvey apretando la suya, sin mirarle, como si fuera el gesto normal, el único posible en ese momento.

\- Bueno, vamos as ver que es lo que tenemos aquí. – Dijo el médico mientras poco a poco algo iba apareciendo la pantalla, aunque por el momento no eran más que un grupo de manchas blancas y negras. – Aquí veo un corazón, es fuerte, aunque late un poco deprisa.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- Eso significa que a partir de ahora vas a tener que tomarte las cosas con más calma, Michael, el bebé nota tu estrés. Un momento…

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Harvey, con un tono de voz que ya no ocultaba su nerviosismo. - ¿Va todo bien? Sea lo que sea, no se preocupe por el coste, podemos pagarlo.

\- Si todo va bien, lo que ocurre es que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando algo más. – Los dos se miraron, esperando que el médico siguiera hablando. – Hay otro latido, otro corazón, es más pequeño y eso deberíamos cuidarlo a partir de ahora, pero…

\- Un momento, - Mike se puso tenso, se incorporó y aceptó la ayuda de Harvey, con la mano en su espalda para mantenerse derecho. - ¿Está diciendo que vamos a tener gemelos?

\- Por el tamaño de los dos corazones, yo diría mellizos.

\- Oh, dios mío.

Mike se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo; ya se había hecho a la idea de tener un bebé y saber que tendría a Harvey a su lado para ayudarle, pero descubrir ahora que no solo iba a tener un bebé, sino dos, era algo para lo que nadie le había preparado.

\- Después de esto, diría que ha sido una suerte que estés aquí Michael, ya sabes que si un embarazo masculino es complicado, cuando se trata de mellizos la salud del padre se puede ver seriamente comprometida y hay que cuidarse más. – Mike asintió, pálido, aterrado y a punto de echarse a temblar. – Dadas las circunstancias voy a solicitar la ayuda de un especialista amigo mío, el doctor Freeman ha seguido el embarazado de varios hombres que han tenido mellizos y nos será de gran ayuda.

El doctor se marchó. Harvey se sentó en la cama y se quedó mirando a Mike en silencio durante un momento.

\- ¿Te das cuenta donde te has metido? No solo acabas de casarte conmigo, sino que te acabas de convertir en padre de gemelos.


	4. Chapter 4

Harvey dejó las dos maletas en el suelo y Mike entró detrás de él en el apartamento.  
\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto? – Le preguntó a su jefe.

\- Deja de preguntarme lo mismo cada cinco minutos. Estoy seguro y si no lo estuviera tampoco iba a dejar que te quedaras en otro sitio, no con Trevor rondando por ahí o desde luego no cuando en cualquier momento vendrán a hacernos una inspección para ver si estamos realmente juntos.

\- ¿Lo estamos?  
Con un rápido movimiento, Harvey hizo girar a Mike, lo puso frente a él y le sujetó entre sus brazos. Estaba seguro que le iba a besar y estaba convencido que acabarían en la cama, como la noche que había convertido en realidad a los dos bebés que crecían en su interior.   
Pero Harvey simplemente se quedó ahí, mirándole a los ojos, apretándole con ambas manos, con ese aspecto tan sexy y dominante que le había atraído desde que lo había conocido en aquella entrevista de trabajo tan surrealista.  
\- Da igual lo que nosotros pensemos o sepamos. Cuando el gobierno mande a alguien para inspeccoinar tu vida, tiene que creer que estamos juntos, que nos queremos y que somos un matrimonio real.  
Mike quería preguntar si él creía que lo eran, si realmente sentía algo parecido a quererle como una pareja de verdad para haberse casado con él o si sólo lo había hecho por el futuro de los bebés. Pero de nuevo, se mantuvo en silencio y se dirigió al sofá.  
Jamás hubiera pensado que tener una vida, dos vidas en realidad creciendo dentro podría llegar a agotarle de esa forma.  
No se dio cuenta cuando se quedó dormido o cuantas horas habían pasado cuando despertó. Alguien, supuso que Harvey, le había cubierto con la manta y le había levantado las piernas, apoyándolas sobre la mesa café. Tras su cabeza había colocado también un cojín.  
Sonrió al pensar en todos los cuidados que Harvey tenía con él. Si la gente en la oficina veía como era verdadero Harvey y que poco tenía que ver con el tío casi superficial, centrado únicamente en el trabajo y no repetía cama con una mujer dos noches seguidas, entonces, a lo mejor su reputación de tipo duro se vendría abajo rápidamente.  
Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, Harvey no estaba por ninguna parte, pero había una nota en la encimera.  
“Ha surgido un problema en la oficina, no se cuanto tardaré. Si necesitas cualquier cosa llámame a mi o a Donna. Tienes comida en la nevera, la he ordenado antes de marcharme. Descansa. Harvey.”  
La nota era tan escueta y falta de cualquier tipo de emoción, tal y como era normalmente Harvey. Al menos, se había preocupado por él, la manta, la comida y le había dejado en casa para que se tomara las cosas con calma.  
Dio un par de vueltas por la casa, ahora que vivía allí, aunque no supiera por cuanto tiempo exactamente, tenía que conocerla, sobretodo si aparecían los agentes del gobierno para hacerles la inspección. El baño era realmente grande, casi tanto como su propio apartamento; había dos dormitorios, aunque uno estaba vacío, excepto por la cama y el armario. Por un momento se planteo que podría dormir allí, si las cosa con Harvey no iban del todo bien. había una habitación más, algo que podría haber sido un despacho, pero que Harvey lo usaba para guardar sus vinilos, perfectamente ordenados alfabéticamente, metidos en fundas herméticas, cuidados como si fueran un tesoro más preciado. La otra pared estaba llena de libros y trofeos deportivos.  
Mike los miró con atención, había ganado varias carreras de atletismo en el colegio y el instituto, para luego pasarse al baloncesto, donde había ganado con su equipo de la universidad varios campeonatos. Sonrió al imaginar a Harvey jugando en equipo.  
De pronto, se dio cuenta que lo echaba de menos. Llevaba cinco minutos despierto, solo en el apartamento y ya echaba de menos a Harvey. quería verle, tenerle cerca y conocerlo mejor, conocer al verdadero Harvey, al que escondía tras su prepotencia y superioridad.  
Terminó el tour por el dormitorio. Se estremeció al recordar que allí, precisamente en esa habitación su vida se había vuelto completamente del revés, cuando se había acostado con Harvey.  
Miró el reloj, todavía faltaban muchas horas para que Harvey regresará a casa pero por más que lo pensaba, más quería salir de allí e ir a la oficina.  
No dudó, se preparó un tapper con parte de la comida que había encargado Harvey, con todo lo que había ordenado, tendrían comida para dos meses por lo menos. Lo guardó en su bolsa, junto con una botella de agua, estuvo tentado a coger la bicicleta que Harvey había hecho llevar allí el día anterior, pero ver lo mucho que le había agotado el otro día, no quería arriesgarse ahora.  
Casi una hora más tarde, salía del metro. Tampoco había sido gran idea meterse allí, apretado entre tanta gente, agobiado en hora punta, con el olor de sudor entrando en sus fosas nasales hasta casi abrasarle la nariz. Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea.  
Estaba mareado cuando del ascensor en la oficina y lo único que pudo hacer fue ir al cuarto de baño, encerrarse en una de las cabinas y vomitar hasta el desayuno del día anterior. Nunca se había imaginado que el embarazo fuera algo tan duro.  
Cuando salió, se refrescó el rostro y se miró a espejo. Desde luego no tenía buen aspecto, tenía profundas ojeras, estaba pálido y había perdido peso. El médico le había dicho que era algo normal tratándose de un hombre y de gemelos, pero lo cierto era que su imagen le asusto un poco.  
\- Ross. – Mike levantó la vista y a través del espejo bien a Louis parado en la perta, justo lo que le faltaba para hacerle sentir peor. – Me dijeron que estabas en el hospital.

\- Me desmayé, un bajón supongo.

\- ¿Un bajón? ¿Alguien te ha creído diciendo que te ha dado un bajón?

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Vamos, Ross. Harvey hace lo que quiere por aquí y siempre que pueda romper una regla en la oficina, lo hará encantado. Pero no creía que acostarse contigo y dejarte embarazado fuera su siguiente objetivo.  
Mike se cabreó nada más escuchar aquello, porque Louis no sabía de lo que estaba hablando, no conocía a Harvey como él había aprendido a conocerlo.  
\- Nadie me ha dejado embarazado.

\- Pero lo estás. – Louis sonrió con su gesto de rata que Mike empezaba a odiar. – Y es de Harvey y que yo sepa no estabais juntos antes de entrar tu a trabajar aquí y si así fuera haría que Jessica te despidiera por el favoritismo que Harvey te dio por poner a trabajar a su novio aquí. De cualquier forma. Dime porque no debería despedirte.

\- Lo nuestro fue una noche estúpida, yo mismo intenté ocultarle lo del embarazo a Harvey todo lo posible.

\- Eso quiere decir que no estabais juntos cuando descubriste estar embarazado. – Louis amplió su sonrisa. – Eso no solo significa tu despido sino también que puedo llamar a la policía porque estás incumpliendo una de las leyes más severas del momento. Eres un hombre, puedes tener niños, salvar nuestra civilización con tu descendencia y no has dicho nada.  
Mike se dio cuenta que empezaba a encontrarse mal, sabía lo que era un ataque de ansiedad, pero se dio cuenta que aquello era mucho peor, que incluso los bebés siendo tan pequeños, se estaban viendo afectados.   
Se apoyó contra la pared, todo empezaba darle vueltas. Se llevó una mano al vientre como si quisiera proteger a los bebés de un peligro invisible.  
\- ¿Ross?

\- Avisa a Harvey… Por favor dile que estoy aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

Mike esperaba la bronca y los gritos de Harvey cuando finalmente cerró la puerta de su despacho y lo dejó acomodado en el sofá con un vaso de agua fresca en la mano y la seguridad de un médico de que todo iba bien con él y los bebés.

Pero eso no ocurrió, se sentó en la mesa de café delante de él y tan solo se lo quedó mirando en silencio.

\- Se lo que estás pensando.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pensando, Mike. porque si lo supieras, ni siquiera habrías venido.

\- No puedo quedarme todo el día en casa, me gusta mi trabajo y…

\- Y Trevor acaba de mandarte al hospital, hace dos días estabas inconsciente en el suelo de este despacho y ahora casi te da algo en el baño. ¿Es que quieres perder a los bebés?

Harvey se sintió fatal nada más decir aquello, pero al menos había conseguido el resultado esperado cuando Mike no supo como contestar. Bajó la mirada hasta el suelo y apretó sus manos con fuerza.

\- No puedo dejar mi vida normal durante siete meses. En el mejor de los casos Jessica me despedirá y en el peor me volveré loco por estar encerrado en casa hasta que nazcan los bebés

Harvey suspiró casi desesperado, con lo que le gustaba lo testarudo que podía ser ese muchacho y las ganas que tenía de que ahora fuera un poco más dócil. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá y frotó, con un gesto inconsciente y del que no se dio cuenta ni él mismo, el vientre de Mike que ya empezaba a abultarse poco a poco.

\- Supongo que será mejor tenerte controlado aquí.

\- ¿Quieres controlarme? – Mike intentó mostrarse ofendido, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para lograrlo.

\- Quiero evitar que te agotes y que acabes desmayándote otra vez por estresar a tu cuerpo. Además, Trevor sigue ahí fuera y pronto se dará cuenta que estás en estado. Algo me dice que no se quedará tranquilo si piensa que los bebés pueden ser suyos.

\- Pueden ser suyos, Harvey. 

Mike no quería volver a hablar del tema para que estaban casados y que Harvey había aceptado la paternidad de los futuros bebés sin saber si realmente era el padre.

\- Estos bebés, – Den nuevo Harvey acarició su vientre, sabiendo lo que hacía en esta ocasión. – Son mis hijos, puede que Trevor se acostara contigo ese mismo día, puede incluso que… si pueden ser suyos, pero te aseguro que yo voy a ser su padre.

Mike no supo que contestar, abrió al boca para intentar decir algo, pero no logró encontrar palabras que expresaran realmente lo que aquello le hacía sentir.

Durante toda su vida se había sentido solo y de no ser por su abuela que lo había cuidado como una madre, probablemente se habría metido en muchos más líos. Al morir ella y encontrarse en estado, creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, creyó que su vida tal y como la conocía se había terminado, creía que Harvey o Jessica le echarían de la oficina y que tendría que mantenerse al lado de Trevor para evitar a los agentes del gobierno.

Y de pronto, Harvey decía aquello, Harvey me prometía ser el padre de sus hijos, lo fuera o no realmente, le había llevado a su casa, se había casado con él… sintió que se mareaba, todo aquello era demasiado y aunque no fuera su vida perfecta… que demonios, aquello empezaba a ser su vida perfecta.

\- ¿Mike, estás bien? ¿Quieres que avise al médico otra vez?

Mike negó con la cabeza, sabía que se había puesto pálido de pronto y la habitación todavía le daba vueltas, pero lo cierto es que no se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida. Puso una mano sobre el brazo y de Harvey y levantó por fin la mirada.

\- ¿Podrías terminar hoy antes de trabajar?

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a casa contigo? Joder Mike, empezamos a parecer un matrimonio de verdad.

\- Mañana quiero volver al trabajo y se para eso tengo que descansar y estar tranquilo. – Harvey se mantuvo en silencio, mirándolo fijamente. – Se que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, porque en realidad no somos nada, pero…

\- Si no quieres estar solo en casa solo tienes que decirlo. Claro, puedo dejar el caso que tengo encima de la mesa, después de todo no es más que cosa de un par de millones, seguro que Jessica lo entiende y no tiene problemas.

En ese momento, Harvey fue realmente consciente de que lo suyo no era precisamente tener tacto y desde luego no sabía como tratar a su… ¿Qué era Mike para él en ese momento? Debía pensar en ello cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo.

\- ¿Sobre qué debería tener problemas? - Harvey se levantó y se dio la vuelta al ver a Jessica. - ¿Cómo estás Mike? – Él asintió, agradecido por todo lo que ella había hecho por él en los últimos días, pese a sus diferencias anteriores. – Espero que los bebés estén bien también. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando.

\- Eso es lo mismo que le he dicho yo. Pero Mike dice que quiere trabajar.

\- Jessica, se que podrías haberme despedido porque Harvey y yo nos acostáramos, pero ahora…

\- Tienes razón podría haberte despedido, pero entonces habría perdido uno de los mejores abogados con los que cuento. Además, Harvey me ha dicho que lo vuestro viene de antes de entrar tu aquí. 

\- ¿Eso ha dicho? – Se volvió hacia Harvey ¿Eso has dicho?

\- Claro, ahora que estamos casados no tiene sentido esconderlo.

Mike no supo como reaccionar. Harvey no solo estaba protegiéndole del gobierno, no solo se iba a hacer cargo de unos bebés que posiblemente ni siquiera eran suyos y ahora estaba mintiendo a Jessica para evitar que le despidieran.

\- Hagamos una cosa, vete a casa, el día ya está terminado. – Harvey asintió mirando a Mike. – Lo decía por ti, Harvey. – Jessica sonrió con malicia. – Ahora eres un hombre casado y deberías cuidar de tu marido.

Jessica no le dio tiempo a protestar, salió de la oficina, lanzando una última mirada a Harvey, que significaba que no quería verlo por allí en todo el resto del día. Harvey volvió a sentarse y suspiró con fuerza.

\- Muy bien, supongo que es hora de irse a casa. – Harvey miró el reloj y se sorprendió. – Creo que nunca había salido de la oficina tan pronto.

*

Cenaron en casa, había bastante comida en la nevera como para que no tuvieran que pedir nada más ni cocinar. No hablaron mucho, fue una situación tensa para ambos, se conocía bien, como jefe y empleado, como amigos incluso, pero como pareja, como un matrimonio, las cosas eran diferentes.

Después de cenar, Harvey se sentó en el sofá con el ordenador, con la excusa de que tenía trabajo pendiente por hacer. Le hacía sentir muy incómodo pensar que su vida como la conocía había terminado, que ya no era soltero, que no podía hacer lo que quería; por mucho que su matrimonio no fuer más que algo ficticio para proteger a Mike.

Había pensado salir, no le sería muy complicado encontrar una mujer atractiva en un bar y llevarla a casa… pero no podía llevarla a casa o por lo menos no le parecía bien hacerlo. Parecía fácil pensar que lo hacía porque era un tipo responsable y no era buena idea que los agentes del gobierno se plantaran en casa cuando estaba con una mujer mientras Mike, embarazado dormía en el sofá

Sin embargo, tanto su cerebro como su corazón sabían que no se trataba de eso; no se trataba solo de un problema legal. Tampoco quería hacer daño a Mike. sabía que Mike estaba enamorado de él, por muy buen abogado que pudiera llegar a ser, ocultar sus sentimientos no era su fuerte. 

Así que, se quedó en casa, intentando evitar estar cerca de Mike todo lo posible, para no hacer que las fueran todavía más incómodas entre ellos y trabajar parecía la mejor excusa. 

Sin embargo, en cuanto Mike hubo puestos los platos y lo cacharros de cocina en el lavavajillas, fue directamente al sofá y se sentó junto a él. no preguntó, ni siquiera pensaba que tuviera que preguntar, simplemente lo hizo, se acomodó y encendió la televisión.

Media hora más tarde, Mike comenzó a bostezar, no había hecho mucho en todo el día, pero estaba agotado y poco a poco se le fueron cerrando los ojos. Bostezó unas cuantas veces más y poco a poco fue deslizando su cuerpo hasta quedar medio tumbado en el sofá.

Harvey lo miró de reojo mientras seguía escribiendo y sonrió cuando lo vio refrotarse los ojos como un cachorrillo a punto de quedarse dormido. 

\- Deberías irte a la cama. Sino mañana te dolerá la espalda. – Le dijo Harvey dejando a un lado el ordenador durante un momento.

\- Pensarás que es una tontería, pero no me apetece estar solo. – Harvey cerró el ordenador definitivamente. Sabía que Mike no estaba pasando los mejores días y aunque solo fuera cinco minutos, quería estar a su lado y escuchar lo que quisiera contarle. – Con todo lo que ha pasado, Trevor, los ataques de ansiedad… prefiero estar aquí un poco más, sentirme acompañado me hace sentirme mejor.

\- Mike…

\- Lo sé, lo s, se lo que me vas a decir y sé que no debería… no sé lo que siento, supongo que el embarazo me hace tener las hormonas completamente desbocadas. – Harvey lo siguió mirando en silencio, esperaba que siguiera hablando, aunque le costara mucho a Mike decir aquello. – No me mires así, joder. Creía que ya lo sabías.

\- ¿Qué, que estás enamorado de mí? Sí ya lo sabía.

\- Pero tú no…

\- Ven. – Mike no supo cómo contestar a eso y mucho menos cuando Harvey extendió los brazos y le hizo un gesto para que apoyara la cabeza sobre su pierna. – Estamos en una situación difícil; los dos. Pero tienes que relajarte, recuerda lo que ha dicho el médico. Así que ven.  
De nuevo aquel gesto y esa pequeña sonrisa que siempre le había gustado tanto.

\- ¿Qué hay del trabajo?

\- Puede esperar hasta mañana.

Tras un momento de duda, Mike se acomodó por fin, se tumbó y colocó la cabeza sobre la pierna de Harvey. Cerró los ojos durante un instante, momento en que Harvey pensó que se había quedado dormido al ver como se relajaba, por primera vez en varios días, su respiración. Pero volvió a abrir los ojos y se lo quedó mirando; ambos se miraron durante un momento, allí en el sofá, en el silencio de la noche que se les había echado encima.  
\- Cuando duermo, últimamente tengo pesadillas. Sueño con Trevor, que vuelve a por mi y de pronto me encuentro solo, a punto de dar a luz, pero solo y tengo miedo de no saber hacer las cosas bien.

\- No estás solo, Mike. – Harvey apoyó su mano sobre el vientre de su compañero, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. – Cuando te pedí que te casaras conmigo no fue solo para rellenar un papel y quitarte de encima a los federales. Te dije que esos bebés son mis hijos y por supuesto, ahora tu también eres mi responsabilidad.

\- Pero…

\- Cierra los ojos y duerme un poco.

Mike quería seguir protestando, no quería ser una carga para Harvey o por lo menos que su jefe no lo viera así. No quería que se sintiera atrapado con él y los bebés si solo lo hacía por pena o por amistad. Pero estaba tan cansado que los ojos se le cerraron solos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde y se había quedado profundamente dormido sobre Harvey


	6. Chapter 6

Mike despertó solo en la que ahora era su cama. Suspiró con resignación al darse cuenta que estaba solo, Harvey debía haber cargado con él hasta allí y luego se había ido a su cama. Le había dejado solo; justo cuando pensaba que las cosas podían cambiar entre ellos, Harvey le dejaba solo.

Se incorporó y se movió, no sin dificultad hasta el borde la cama. Miró la hora en el móvil; no recordaba haberse quedado dormido y desde luego no sabía cuantas horas habían pasado. Ya era casi la hora de irse a la oficina y Harvey no se había molestado en despertarle. Tal vez quería dejarle dormir, tal vez no quería fuera a la oficina. Volvió a suspirar, se puso en pie y dejó que el frío del suelo le despertara del todo.

Escuchó ruido en la cocina, miró a su alrededor y buscó algo que ponerse; desde que se había instalado en casa de Harvey, ni si quiera se había preocupado en llevarse mucha ropa, después de todo, ahora que su vientre estaba creciendo con los bebes, no se podía poner la mayor parte de su propia ropa. Por eso, Harvey le había dejado algo de ropa vieja, cosas de su hermano, le había dicho sin darle más explicaciones y Mike no había preguntado.

Se puso una sudadera de Harvard, imaginó que sería de Harvey, pero era demasiado estrecha para él. Por eso pensó que sería de su hermano, Marcus, había escuchado que se llamaba y aunque deseaba saber más sobre él, el hambre y la preocupación por los bebés, eran más importantes para él en ese momento.

Caminó hasta la cocina, estaba seguro que era más grande que todo su apartamento. Allí estaba Harvey, con una camisa blanca abierta, un pantalón deportivo tan bajo que podía ver como se marcaban los huesos de su cadera y que hizo que Mike se ruborizaba. Estaba despeinado, probablemente se había levantado hacía poco y tan solo le había dado tiempo de ducharse antes de ponerse a preparar el desayuno.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte mirando toda la mañana? Porque las tortitas se enfrían y el café solo, frío, es bastante horrible. – Dijo Harvey sin tan siquiera darse la vuelta, mientras colocaba la última de las tortitas en el plato. 

Por lo que Mike pudo ver, había preparado comida para todo un regimiento, pero estaba lo bastante hambriento como para comerse todo lo que había en el plato. 

\- Siéntate, he leído sobre el embarazo de gemelos y se que vas a necesitar descansar mucho a partir de ahora.

Harvey cogió el plato de las tortitas y dos tazas y las colocó en la mesa. Regresó de nuevo a la cocina y cogió la cafetera. 

\- Vamos a llegar tarde a la oficina.

\- Ya he avisado a Jessica. Digamos que nos ha dado un permiso de paternidad.

\- No estoy de tres meses, Si coges ahora ese permiso de paternidad, ¿Qué harás cuando parezca una ballena y esté de ocho meses y medio?

\- Ya hablaremos de ello cuando llegue el momento.  
Harvey estaba extrañamente feliz, desde que le conocía jamás le había visto así, ni cuando había descubierto que iba a ser padre.   
\- ¿Qué te has tomado? ¿Y no me digas que te has fumado algo de la mierda que tengo en mi apartamento? Quedamos que eso se acababa ahora que los gemelos estaban de camino.

\- ¿De verdad tengo que estar drogado para sentirme feliz? – La falta de respuesta por parte de Mike le hizo sonreír de mala gana. – Muy bien, tu ganas, estoy nervioso, acabo de descubrir que voy a ser padre, acabo de enterarme que tú, mi asociado, puedes quedarte embarazado y voy a tener que protegerte del gobierno durante toda tu vida. 

\- Dicho así, suena agobiante.

\- Come algo, vamos, llegaremos tarde a la oficina, pero va a ser un día muy largo. Que pocas ganas tengo de pelearme con Jessica por la maldita fusión. 

Habían pasado muchas cosas en las últimas semanas. No solo Mike acababa de descubrir que estaba esperando gemelos, sino que toda la oficina se enfrentaba a su mayor cambio, su unión con una firma inglesa que le daba mala espina a Harvey desde el primer momento.

Llevaban días de papeleo haciendo la fusión y por más que lo había intentado, Harvey no había conseguido hacer entrar en razón a Jessica para que detuviera todo aquello. Para calmo, ella parecía divertirse haciéndole la vida imposible y le había puesto un compañero en su maldito caso. 

\- No podemos dejar que Steven sepa más de lo que estamos haciendo en el caso de Ava.

\- Harvey.

\- No, no me gusta ese tío. Esconde algo, lo sé y necesito saber lo que es antes de que haga algo que nos perjudique a todos.

\- Jessica sabe lo que hace.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo? – Harvey se acercó a él y puso el plato de tortitas delante de Mike. Estaba tan cerca de su asociado, que podía olerle y le gustaba su esencia. Se quedaron ahí un momento, mirándose. Sus manos se tocaron cuando Mike cogió el plato y el muchacho se estremeció antes de separar la mano. – Te he preparado el desayuno y eso no es algo que haga habitualmente; deberías comerte las tortitas cuando todavía están calientes y el café…

\- Si alguien nos viera, dirían que estás cuidando de mi.

\- De ti y de los gemelos; ya te he dicho que ahora sois parte de mi vida, mi familia incluso.

Mike sintió que se ahogaba, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le consideraba parte de su familia, no desde que su abuela había muerto y se había quedado completamente solo. Incluso con ella, desde la muerte de sus padres, no había querido oír hablar de familia o de lo que eso significaba. 

Pero allí estaba Harvey, mirándole con tanta tranquilidad, sonriéndole, haciéndole sentir bien y Mike no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba ahora; estaba confundido por toda la situación que estaba viviendo y no supo que decir.

Harvey miró su reloj. 

\- Ahora si que se está haciendo tarde.

No hablaron más hasta que subieron al coche de camino a la oficina. Desayunaron en silencio, sin apenas mirarse. Harvey no era el más experto en expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menos compartirlos y Mike ni siquiera sabía como se sentía, porque el maldito embarazo estaba revolucionando todas sus hormonas y lo único que quería era reír y llorar a un mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Has tenido noticias del gobierno? – Preguntó por fin Mike una vez que Ray puso el coche en marcha de camino a la oficina. 

No ocultó su tono preocupado y visiblemente asustado, si Harvey hablaba en serio y era su familia, entonces era el único en el que podía confiar realmente.

\- No sé cuándo enviarán a uno de sus inspectores a controlar nuestro matrimonio. Supongo que no mandan un mensaje al móvil para avisar. Por eso tenemos que estar preparados no y cometer ningún fallo. – Mike le escuchó en silencio, hacía calor en el interior del coche o tal vez lo tenía él por lo nervioso que le ponía por tener a Harvey tan cerca después de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos. – Puede que incluso nos estén espiando ahora mismo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?

Había tantas cosas que Harvey podría haber dicho para contestar a esa pregunta, pero no dijo nada y tampoco le dio un segundo para reaccionar antes de poner una mano en su nuca, tirar de él y aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Mike quedó sin respiración, su cuerpo apretado, agarrotado, tenso entre los brazos del hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado desde que lo había visto por primera vez en aquella habitación de hotel. 

Su beso era tan cálido y potente al mismo tiempo, intenso, vertiginoso, capaz de hacer que todos sus problemas desaparecieran en cuestión de un segundo. No era la primera vez que se besaban, aquella noche, la noche que había cambiado sus vidas por completo habían pasado la mitad del tiempo besándose, sintiendo los labios del otro, diciendo sin palabras, lo que al menos, Mike sentía.

Sin embargo, ahora era distinto, lo que en un primer momento había sido irracional, casi sin sentido, solo por la necesidad de follar, ahora empezaba a sentirse como algo más, algo que Mike no sabía reconocer, seguramente porque nunca lo había sentido, porque nadie había cuidado de él como Harvey lo estaba haciendo ahora.

Una vez que se separaron, todavía se quedaron mirando un instante. 

\- El gobierno tiene que vernos como un matrimonio real, tendremos que demostrárselo de vez en cuando.

Mike tan solo asintió mientras Ray aparcaba el coche frente a la puerta de la oficina, Harvey abrió la puerta y salió como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mike se quedó mirándolo, justo cuando creía que la vida no podía volverse más complicada para él, empezaba a dudar sobre lo que Harvey sentía por él, si era real, si estaba actuando para que el gobierno no les pillara en su mentira. No lo sabía y no se sentía con fuerzas para preguntarle a Harvey sin más.

Tendría que darle tiempo, dejar que las cosas ocurrieran por si solas. Ya tenía bastante con los bebes creciendo en su interior y lo empeñado que estaba Harvey en acabar con la fusión con los ingleses. Saber si estaba enamorado de él o si al menos sentía algo más que la responsabilidad de su paternidad.

Harvey ya le estaba esperando en la puerta del ascensor cuando Mike entró en el edificio. Algunas de las personas que le conocían se volvieron hacia Mike, ya debía empezar a notarse el vientre abultado y seguramente les había cogido por sorpresa a todos. No dijo nada, no les miró y aceleró el paso para meterse en el ascensor y esperar a que las puerta se cerraran dejándolos a él y a Harvey solos.

\- En la oficina, todos saben ya que estás embarazado, nadie te va a mirar sorprendido.

\- Espero, porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención de todas las miradas y desde luego no quiero parecer un bicho raro.

Su teléfono sonó cuando Harvey salió del ascensor, vio que se trataba de un número desconocido, pero contestó, tal vez se trataba de un nuevo cliente.

\- Será mejor que hables con Specter. La fusión seguirá adelante y nada de lo que haga debe detenerla.

\- Perdone, ¿Con quien estoy hablando?

\- Esa no es la pregunta que debes hacerme. – La voz distorsionada del otro lado no le permitió averiguar de quien se trataba. - ¿Cómo puedes evitar que Harvey meta las narices en la fusión? Eso es lo que debes averiguar. 

\- ¿Está amenazando a Harvey?

\- No, de nuevo vuelves a malinterpretar mis palabras. No estoy amenazando la vida de Harvey Specter, estoy amenazando lo más preciado que tiene ahora mismo.

\- ¿Me está amenazando a mi?

\- A ti, a lo gemelos… Tu eres el mensaje y tendré que dejarlo más claro si Harvey no saca su hocico de la fusión con Darby.

Antes de que Mike pudiera decir nada más o pudiera averiguar nada más sobre el extraño que le hablaba, la voz desapareció y la llamada se cortó y Mike se encontró hablando al silencio.

\- Mike, vamos. ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le llamó Harvey desde mitad del pasillo, Mike no se había dado cuenta pero aquella llamada le había dejado paralizado.  
Podía decirle a Harvey lo que acababa de ocurrir, contarle lo de la amenaza y decirle que tuviera cuidado con la fusión con Darby, podía pedirle que lo dejara, que permitiera que las cosas pasaran por si solas. 

Pero cuando levantó la vista del móvil y se quedó mirando a Harvey, cuando vio la tranquilidad en su jefe, después de lo que habían estado hablando aquella mañana en casa y la cantidad de cosas que le preocupaban en ese momento; Mike decidió no decir nada, seguramente no era más que un desquiciado que quería molestarles y probablemente no volverían a saber de él.

Se llevó la mano al vientre, tanta tensión en los últimos no le ayudaba nada para tener un embarazo tranquilo. Pero tampoco le hizo nada al respecto a Harvey. Sonrió, actuando lo mejor que pudo y siguió los pasos de su jefe.


	7. Chapter 7

Harvey miró el calendario y tachó un día más, Habían pasado ya dos días desde que el primer trimestre del embarazo de Mike había terminado, pero las nauseas y el malestar todavía no se habían marchado.  
Era temprano y como cada mañana, Mike se había despertado con ganas de vomitar y salió corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño. Harvey miró el reloj, Mike ya lleva veinte minutos vomitando y él no podía hacer nada para hacerle sentir mejor. Se acercó a la puerta y se apoyó en el marco.

\- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo? El te parece sentarte bien.

Mike gimió y se dejó caer, sentado en el suelo. Le costaba respirar, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y casi se había olvidado lo que era tener un día tranquilo. Harvey alargó las manos y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, de no ser por él, habría pasado días sin poder moverse de la cama.

Rodeó su cintura, como siempre y le ayudó a llegar a la cocina. Le echó una mano para sentarse en la banqueta y comenzó a preparar una jarra de agua caliente para hacer te para los dos.

\- El médico dijo que las nauseas se pasarían con el final del primer trimestre. 

Mike sonaba como un niño asustado. 

Acarició su vientre; estaba seguro que los bebés podían notar las caricias y eso les hacían sentir, aunque esa mañana estaban siendo especialmente complicadas.

\- Y también dijo que tendrías que estar tranquilo. – Mike le miró mientras Harvey llenaba dos tazas. No le gustaba especialmente el te, pero ya que era lo único que realmente relajaba a Mike, había empezado a tomarlo con él también. – Se que preocupan demasiadas cosas y se que no me estás contando nada. ¿Qué pasa?

Mike dudó un momento, era cierto, había muchas cosas que podía contarle y ninguna le gustaría escucharla. Pero con un embarazo de tres meses, una cita en dos días del gobierno para ver lo felices que eran como matrimonio y las náuseas diarias, guardar más secretos no parecía una gran idea.

Sin embargo no tuvo que decir nada, porque su móvil que se había dejado la noche anterior sobre la encimera, comenzó a sonar y como respuesta, Mike se puso pálido y dio un respingo que casi le hizo caer de la banqueta.

Miró fijamente el teléfono y Harvey se percató de la tensión con la que casi clavaba sus dedos sobre el mármol de la encimera. Se le había acelerado la respiración y aunque no era la primera vez en esas últimas semanas en que Harvey veía ese extraño comportamiento en Mike, por fin comprendía que los nervios eran por culpa de una llamada de teléfono.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, como si ahora que había cumplido su propósito de alterara Mike ya pudiera descansar.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Pregunto Harvey, seguro de que Mike no iba a darle la respuesta correcta. Dio la vuelta a la encimera y se apoyó en ella junto a Mike esperando que su asociado contestara. – Y no me mientas, sabes que se cuándo mientes.

\- Lo último que quería, era preocuparte.

\- Mike, diciendo eso es cuando me preocupas. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te ha llamado y porque te has puesto tan nervioso?

\- Es por la fusión.

\- ¿La fusión? ¿Qué coño tiene que ver la fusión con que te ponga de los nervios una llamada de teléfono?

Mike se puso en pie, necesitaba caminar un poco, dar un par de vueltas y desentumecer los músculos mientras le contaba a Harvey lo que llevaba pasando en su vida desde hacía más de un mes. 

Le habló de aquella primera llamada que le había dejado fuera de juego y que en ese momento había visto más como una broma que como algo realmente serio. Sin que Harvey dijera nada al respecto, Mike   
siguió relatando las llamadas que poco a poco se iban volviendo periódicas y mientras que al principio esa voz misteriosa le llamaba una vez cada tres o cuatro días, ahora podía hacerle hasta cinco llamadas en un mismo día.

\- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado contarme esto?

\- ¿Qué querías que te dijera? Es un gilipollas que debe trabajar para Steven, Darby o cualquier otro imbécil quiere que dejes de intentar deshacer la fusión. No quería ser un lastre para ti.

Harvey se lo quedó mirando en silencio, a veces le imponían tanto los ojos castaños de su jefe que se quedaba sin palabras. Pasaron unos segundos, los suficientes para que Mike se sintiera incómodo, sin saber lo que estaba pensando Harvey en ese momento.

Intentó apartar la mirada, pero Harvey le sostuvo la barbilla con dos dedos y le obligó a continuar mirándole a los ojos. Casi se echó a temblar, como odiaba lo poco que podía controlar sus emociones desde que se había quedado en estado y lo más duro de todo era que cada día era peor.

Tenía ganas de llorar por lo asustado que estaba y por no haber podido hablar de las malditas llamadas. Al mismo tiempo podría echarse a reír porque se sentía realmente bien cuando estaba con Harvey, entonces todo parecía mucho más fácil. 

Sin decir nada, Harvey se acercó y rozó los labios de su asociado con los suyos. Mike no podía estar seguro si eso podía ser considerado un beso o si era más bien una pequeña caricia para hacerle sentir bien. en cualquier caso lo agradeció y sonrió.

Harvey sacó su móvil del bolsillo y marcó sin dejar de mirar a Mike, quería que escuchar aquello y que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Si soy yo. – Hubiera deseado no tener que hacer esa llamada, sobretodo despés de como habían terminado las cosas cinco años antes.

\- ¿Harvey Specter? – Dijo la voz de otro hombre al otro lado del teléfono

\- Se que dije que no volvería a molestarte. – Harvey miró a Mike, pero el muchacho parecía completamente perdido.

\- ¿Molestarme? No es así como yo lo llamaría, Harvey. No quiero ningún problema, ya tengo bastante.

\- No, no, no voy a volver a meterte en ningún problema, además creo que ahora eso lo haces tu solito con ese tal Caffrey cerca de ti

\- Harvey… - Si el abogado quería conseguir que el federal le ayudara, aquella no iba a ser la mejor forma de conseguirlo.

\- Vale, si ha sido un golpe bajo lo reconozco. Peter, necesito tu ayuda… bueno no es para mí, es para mi… - Harvey clavó de nuevo la mirada en Mike, por primera vez desde que conocía a Mike y sobretodo desde que su relación con el muchacho se había complicado con los gemelos que iban a tener, Harvey no sabía como denominar a su relación. – Voy a ser padre, Peter, las cosas han cambiado, estoy casado, con un hombre que va a tener gemelos y necesito tu ayuda…

\- Ahora necesitas mi ayuda. Joder Harvey, hace cinco años me jodiste con el maldito caso. Sabías que ese chico era inocente y te dio igual.

\- ¿Qué quieres que diga? 

\- Quiero que reconozcas que se hacer mi trabajo y si tengo a Neal a mi lado…

\- No, No Peter no necesito la ayuda de un criminal, - Tal vez fue el ligero cambio de expresión en el rostro de Mike lo que le hizo dejar de hablar. – Caffrey es cosa tuya y dudo que pueda servirme de algo, pero si te empeñas en meterlo en esto, como quieras, lo que quiero que evites es que le ocurra nada al padre de mis hijos.

\- Muy bien, dime que es lo que necesitas y veré lo que puedo hacer.

Mientras Harvey ponía al día al federal sobre lo que le había contado Mike sobre las llamadas y lo que él mismo sabía, Mike regresó al cuarto de baño y un segundo más tarde lo escuchó vomitar. Como siempre, Mike vomitaba dos veces antes de marcharse para la oficina.

Harvey no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo más aguantaría el muchacho así, vomitando varias veces al día, durmiendo mal, con el estrés de las amanezas. Si no fuera por todo aquello, jamás habría vuelto a llamar a Peter Burke. Sabía que había estado a punto de joderle la vida, sabía que lo había tratado mal y era eso lo que le había hecho mantenerse alejado de su antiguo amigo para siempre.

Colgó el teléfono y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. Mike ya estaba saliendo, secándose el rostro con una toalla.

\- ¿Te sientes bien para ir a la oficina?

\- Me siento bien como para no quedarme en casa. 

Harvey no preguntó más, sabía que Mike le contaría todo cuando se sintiera con fuerzas para hacerlo. Simplemente, fue hasta el dormitorio y escuchó los pasos de los pies descalzos de Mike caminando tras él.

\- ¿Qué traje vas a ponerte?

\- Ni se te ocurra. - Harvey se sorprendió por la repentina respuesta de Mike. cuando se dio la vuelta, vio que Milke sonreía nervioso, frotando las manos contra el pantalón. – No voy a dejar que me pongas la ropa como un maldito maniquí. Estoy embarazo, no inválido. Puedo vestirme por mi mismo. Así que si me das un minuto, estaré listo para marcharnos al trabajo.

Harvey asintió y dejó el dormitorio, se dio la vuelta un momento antes de cerrar la puerta, se fijó en Mike, sentado en la cama, acariciando su vientre , mirándolo como si pudiera comunicarse mentalmente con los bebés que crecían en su interior. 

Sonrió, le gustaba mirarle, no lo diría en voz alta, pero le gustaba mirar a Mike cuando el muchacho no temía mostrarse tal cual era realmente, como el muchacho que no sabía que iba a ocurrir con su vida; el que no quería demostrar estar enamorado de Harvey, el que temía a las llamadas misteriosas a lo largo del día. 

Adoraba a ese Mike, un par de meses antes tan solo lo habría visto como un buen polvo, alguien con quien acostarse de vez en cuando, sin remordimientos, sin excusas, sin necesidad de explicaciones por parte de ninguno de los dos.

Sin embargo, ahora las cosas habían cambiado tanto y tan deprisa que no se había dado cuenta que ya no podían comportarse de la misma forma, no podían sentir lo mismo … porque ahora sentía algo demasiado grande por Mike como para evitarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Su secretaria me ha dicho que llega tarde señor Specter.

Harvey se quedó paralizado al llegar a su despacho y Mike hizo lo mismo un par de pasos por detrás de él. Harvey lo escuchó respirar con fuerza, los dos sabían quien era ese hombre y lo que quería de ellos. 

\- Y supongo que usted llega demasiado pronto, señor…

\- Smith

\- Vaya, así que usted es el agente Smith después de todo. – Harvey sonrió y se adentró en el despacho. Miró un momento atrás esperando que Mike entrara también. – Se suponía que su gente nos llamaría para tener una cita con nosotros, no esperaba que se plantaría aquí sin decir nada.

\- Es de lo que se trata señor Specter, si avisáramos, ustedes podrían preparar alguna escena que hiciera parecer creíble su matrimonio… siempre y cuando no lo sea ya claro. – Harvey se acercó a uno de los sillones. - No es necesario que se siente señor Specter. En realidad esperaba poder hablar con Michael a solas un momento.

\- ¿Cuál es el motivo? ¿Por qué no puedo quedarme con él?

Harvey no escondió lo alterado y nervioso que se sentía. Aunque no fuera normal ver a Harvey Specter perder los nervios, tal vez ahora fuera algo bueno para demostrarle al agente del gobierno que eran un matrimonio y que realmente sentía algo por Mike.

\- Señor Specter, imaginaba que alguien como usted, con su perfil psicológico y su... digamos forma de ser, estaría con alguien a quien considera más independiente.

\- Harvey, está bien. Es un agente del gobierno y quiere hacerme un pa de preguntas. - Mike se acercó a Harvey y acarició su mano sin dejar mirarle y tratando de mostrarse tranquilo. - Es normal, ya sabes, con todos esos hombres que hacen fraude porque se quedan embarazados por equivocación.

Quedaron mirándose un momento, ambos estaban aterrados, por los mismos motivos o tal vez por distintos, pero los dos podían acabar en la cárcel o en el caso de Mike, en algún laboratorio, donde no volvería a ver la luz del día obligado a traer bebes al mundo.

Finalmente, Harvey asintió, acarició la mejilla de su asociado y le tomó la barbilla. Se acercó a él y le besó en los labios. Antes de separarse, le susurró al oído.

\- Pase lo que pase, no te llevarán a ningún lado. Prometí cuidar de ti y eso es lo que voy a hacer siempre.

Se alejó de él finalmente, sin dejar que Mike contestara o reaccionara a sus palabras. Su asociado le conocía bien, así que sabía qu si Harvey decía algo así, era porque era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, por muy estúpida o arriesgara que pudiera sonar.

El agente del gobierno esperó a que Harvey hubiera cerrado la puerta para coger el maletín negro que había dejado sobre la mesa de café y abrirlo delante de Mike. Como si de una costumbre que repetía todos los día mil veces, hizo dos montones con los folios, abrió el ordenador, tecleó su contraseña y miró por fin a Mike.

\- De acuerdo, señor Ross. Comencemos. - Mike asintió; si pensaba con lógica, si Harvey y él se hubieran enamorado y hubieran decidido casarme porque se querían, si los gemelos que crecían en su interior hubieran sido buscados, no tendría porque preocuparse por la visita de un agente del gobierno. - ¿Cuanto hace que usted y el señor Specter se casaron?

\- Un mes, un poco mas tal vez.

\- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tardaron en preparar la boda?

Mike guardó silencio un momento, para pensar en su respuesta. No le quedaba otra que decir la verdad, de lo contrario, probablemente la mentira se haría demasiado grande para controlarla.

Sonrió y suspiró.

\- ¿Sinceramente? Un par de días, puede que menos. - El agente apunto en su cuaderno, pero no dijo nada y permitió que Mike siguiera hablando. - Mire, se que lo que estará pensando, porque y pensaria lo mismo. Un tío se queda embarazo, por un descuido o porque... yo que se, supongo que hay miles de posibles excusas. Tiene un amigo, un conocido que decide ayudarle y se casan. - El agente asintió, pero de nuevo, no dijo nada. - Pero no es mi... nuestro caso. Entre Harvey y yo siempre hubo una tensión sexual y emocional que ambo tratamos de ocultar. Se puede imaginar por qué. El un abogado de prestigio, yo su asociado recien entrado en la oficina. No queríamos rumores. Aunque sinceramente, creo que todo el mundo sabía que lo nuestro no podía durar mucho en secreto.

\- Una maravillosa historia de amor por lo que veo. - Contestó el gobierno, en absoluto impresionado por el discurso de Mike. - Lo curioso es que siendo ustedes dos, dos hombres tan responsables y capaces de mantener su relación en secreto o incluso no tener ninguna relación durante casi un año entero, no tuvieron problemas en meterse en más problemas, quedando usted embarazado sin estar casados; atrayendo así las miradas del gobierno sobre ustedes.

\- Que quiere que le diga, ganamos un caso, lo celebramos, bebimos... bastante más de la cuenta no se lo negaré y bueno... digamos que ninguno de los dos vio la necesidad de poner freno al momento.

En cierto modo, aquello era verdad. Habían tenido una noche demasiado apasionada, ninguno de los dos pensó, ninguno de los dos imaginó que podían traer una nueva vida al mundo... o dos en su caso.

\- ¿Esta usted enamorado del señor Specter?

\- Creo recordar que hasta no hace mucho, cien años, tal vez menos, los matrimonios pocas veces se llevaban a cabo por amor y naie les preguntaba a los esposos si estaban enamorados. ¿Porque es eso algo importante ahora?

\- No ha contestado a mi pregunta.

\- Usted tampoco. Pero bueno, puedo responderle si así lo desea. Si, estoy enamorado de Harvey, creo que podría decir que lo estoy desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero le pediría, que no le dijera esto; no quiero que me vea como un niñato sentimental.

\- ¿Y cree que el señor Specter le quiere a usted?

\- Si no es así, es bastante estúpido. Tiene una aventura con su asociado, pone sobre sus hombros las miradas de toda la oficina y me deja embarazado para luego verse obligado a casarse conmigo. Si no está enamorado de mi es un completo gilipollas. No le diga eso tampoco por favor, no quisiera ayudarme irrespetuoso la lista de adjetivos que puede ponerme.

\- Bueno, es un hombre inteligente señor Ross, me lo demuestra en cada respuesta, así que no puedo saber si todo esto lo tenía montado de antemano con el señor Specter, si se lo está inventando por el camino o si por el contrario todo lo que me ha contado es cierto.

Mike no contestó, ahora era cosa del agente creer sus palabras y así comprobar si era buen actor. 

Pasaron los segundos más largos de su vida, tan largos como los vividos en aquella habitación de hotel el día que conoció a Harvey.

Finalmente, cuando el agente volvió a hablar, Mike dejó de respirar, ese hombre tenía su vida en sus manos, podia sacarlo de la circulación para siemrpe y arrebartarle a los gemelos o podía creerse su historia y dejarse en paz, si no para siempre, al menos durante un tiempo.

\- Bueno señor Ross, como usted mismo ha dicho, demasiados hombres ultimamente fingen preciosas historias de amor para evitarse problemas con la justicia, estúpidos insesantos, suelo llamarles yo.

Mike tragó saliva con fuerza para obligarse a mantener silencio y contestar a esos comentarios, algo le decía que el agente estaba jugando con él y esperaba ver cual era su respuesta. Simplemente sonrió. 

\- Llamaré a Harvey, supongo que ahora será su turno de entrevista.

\- No, no será necesasrio, usted ya ha sido bastante convincente por si mismo señor Ross. Dejemos la entrevissta al señor Specter para mi próxima visita.

Mike habiá deseado con todas sus fuerzas que aquella fuera la primera y única visita del agente del gobierno; pero, como de costumbre en su vida, no iba a ser tan fácil. Asintíó y se quedó ahí, mientras el agente gubernamental recogía sus cosas, guardaba todos sus apuntes y se ponía en pie al mismo tiempo que cogía el maletín y se acercaba a la puerta.

Finalmente, Mike también se ponía en pie. Al principio no estaba seguro si las piernas le sostendrían en pie por culpa de los nervios, pero logró moverse y acompañar al hombre hasta la puerta.

Le despidió y no fue hasta que le hombre se hubo marchado y las puertas del ascensor estuvieron cerradas, que Harvey se alejó del cubículo de Donna, caminó hasta la puerta y empujó a Mike al interior de su despacho.

Sirvió un vaso de whisey para él y sacó un refrescó de la pequeña nevera, que le lanzó a Mike.

\- Si no estuvieras casi de cuatro meses, te pondría algo más fuerte.

\- Si no estuviera casi de cuatro meses, no tendríamos este problema.

\- ¿Estás llamando problema a los gemelos? - Dijo Harvey riéndose y se sentó en su sillón.

\- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

\- Si, pero lo que quiero saber es lo que ha pasado. ¿Voy a tener que visitarte a través de un cristal cuando te tengan meetido en el laboratorio?

Mike negó con la cabeza y sonrió también, con todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había sonreido. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó.

\- No se como lo habrías planteado tu, pero el agente del gobierno está convencido que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti y no se, supongo que piensa que tu sientes lo mismo, porque no ha querido hablar contigo.

Mike no quería fingir, no quería mostrarse como un tipo duro, que no era, no quería mostrarse frío e insensible sobre sus sentimientos, que no lo era. Pero no iba a quedar como el sentimental de los dos cuando Harvey no sentía lo mismo, cuando Harvey tan solo quería seguir siendo su amigo.

Pero Harvey no dijo nada, bebió el resto de su vaso, sin dejar de mirar a Mike, con aquellos ojos avellana, profundos, que podian decir mucho más que cualquier palabra y que siempre hacian que Mike se estremeciera como un niño en su primer día de escuela. Se puso en pie y dio la vuelta al escritorio, hasta colocarse frente a Mike.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos hasta que vuelva a hacernos un visita el tipo del gobierno?

\- No lo ha dicho. - Mike intentó mantener la tranquilidad y su mirada fija en Harvey, como si un duelo se tratara. - Así que tendremos que jugar indefinidamente a los papás y los papás.

No hubo repuesta por parte de Harvey, al menos no de forma verbal, en lugar de eso, alargó la mano y la posó sobre el vientre de Mike. Los dos sabían que todavía era pronto para empezar a sentir las primeras patadas, pero aún así, se quedó ahí unos segundos, acariciando el vientre de Mike. Se acercó un poco, apenas los separaban unos centímetros, pero aún así, hizo que su movimiento fuera asi eterno, hasta que terminó besando los labios de Mike.

Su contacto fue suave, largo, tierno, justo lo que Harvey no solía mostrar a nadie y mucho menos a Mike; pero ahí estaba, rodeando ahora su cintura con ambas manos, arrastrándolo, haciendo que se pusiera en pie y lo apretó contra él.

Mike se preguntó que significaba ese gesto, que podía esperar de Harvey y si tener esperanzas en que su relación pudiera significar algo más que la protección de los bebes y la suya propia o simplemente Harvey temía que el gobierno siguiera espiándoles.

\- Pareces agotado. - Le susurró Harvey al oído y Mike se estremeció, deseando que Harvey no se hubiera dado cuenta. Su risita apagada, le dio a entender que no había tenido esa suerte. - ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Puedo llamar a Ray, estará aquí en quince minutos.

\- Sólo son las diez de la mañana. - Protestó Mike como un tono casi infantil. - Solo necesito un café y estaré como nuevo. Han sido demasiadas emociones en muy poco rato.

\- ¿Un café? ¿Es que no escuchaste al médico? Mientra los gemelos estén dentro de mi, nada de café, alcohol y desde luego, nada de emociones fuertes y hoy has tenido demasiadas. Vete a casa, descansa hoy y mañana vuelves. Puede estar seguro que tu trabajo seguirá en el mismo sitio y puedo persuadir a cualquier cliente para que espere un día antes de poner una denuncia más o menos.

Mike suspiró, no podía negar que aquella única hora en la oficina lo había agotado como toa una noche buscando archivos en la biblioceta. Cerró un momento los ojos y respiró con fuerza. Se sentía tan débil en lo brazos de Harvey o tal vez era precisamente así cómo se sentía cómodo; protegido por Harvey, seguro de que el abogado, que su recién estrenado marido y el que iba a ser padre de sus hijos, iba a cuidar de él, sin importar el peligro que hubiera a su alrededor.

\- Me voy, pero sólo...

\- No tienes que poner excusas, Mike, no conmigo por lo menos. Solo dime que te vas a casa, que vas a dormir y no vas a trabajar en todo el día.

\- Sabes que no te puedo prometer eso. - Harvey se lo quedó mirando en silencio y apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía sobre sus caderas. - No puedo prometerte que no cogeré el ordenador y trabajaré en lo que tienes contra Steven. No me mires así, se que ya no estás tan interesado en acabar con la fusión con Darby, sino averiguar todo lo posible sobre su hombre de confianza y yo puedo averiguar todo lo que quieras sobre Steven.

\- A veces me da miedo lo rápido que te estás convirtiendo en un pequeño Harvey Specter.

*

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Miró la hora en el móvil, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de haberse quedado dormido, pero probablemente, en cuanto había apoyado la cabeza en la almohada y había cerrado los ojos, se había rendido al sueño. 

Habían pasado ya cinco horas y de no ser por el sonido del teléfono desde la mesilla habría seguido durmiendo hasta la llegada de Harvey.

Cuando por fin fue consciente de que el teléfono seguía sonando, se dio cuenta que no había un nombre en la pantalla, sino que, como la veces anteriores, tan sólo ponía. "Número desconocido."

Estuvo tentando a no contestar, hacer como que no había escuchado la llamada y dejarlo pasar, pero de alguna forma sabía que ese hombre, el de la voz distorsionada que le llamaba una y otra vez, le estaba vigilando, sabía lo que estaba haciendo en todo momento y llevarle la contraria no era la mejor solución. Además, como ese federal le había dicho a Harvey, habían pinchado su móvil y cada vez que el misterioso hombre le llamara, ellos podrían estar más cerca de encontrarle.

Respiró hondo y pulso la tecla verde.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi ahora? - Sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, jamás sonaría tranquilo.

\- No se cuantas veces tendré que explicarte que tu no eres el problema, tu eres el daño colateral que recibirá mi verdadero problema. Me he percatado que Harvey Specter todavía sigue molestando la fusión de Pearson y Darby.

\- Y dejará que termine de suceder por mucho que me amenaces.

\- Supongo que es el momento de comprobar esa teoría.

La llamada se cortó de forma tan repentina como siempre, sin darle tiempo a Mike a responder. Siempre le dejaba con la misma sensación de pánico y soledad. Ese hombre tenía la terrible facilidad de llamarle cuando estaba solo, cuando quería llorar y acurrucarse contra Harvey y todo lo que tenía eran las sábanas que olían a él. 

Dejó el teléfono caer en la cama y se levantó, mareado, como siempre que recibía una de las malditas llamada amenazantes. Esos momentos, que penas duraban unos segudos, pero le dejaban mal cuerpo; ganas de vomitar y la necesidad de coger de nuevo el teléfono y llamar a Harvey pidiéndole que fuera a casa. Por el momento había logrado no hacerlo, pero con cada llamada, estaba más cerca de derrumbarse y marcar el número.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike se miró las manos, le temblaban desde que se había levantado, pero tuvo que preguntarse que le ocurría. La llamada numero... había olvidado que número hacía la última que había recibido y que le había despertado aquella mañana. Harvey ya se había marchado, dejando una nota sobre su almohada y no se había enterado.

"Steven se mueve, tengo que irme. Hablamos más tarde."

Una parte de él se sentía aliviado de que Harvey no se enterara de la mitad de las amenazas que recibía, pero otra igualmente grande, lo quería tener al lado para pedirle ayuda. 

Se dio una ducha, no una tan rápida como hubiera querido porque tenía que intentar relajar su cuerpo y sobretodo su vientre de casi cinco meses y tras vestirse y desayunar, te y tostadas, se marchó. Como cada mañana desde hacia casi tres meses, Ray le esperaba abajo, con la puerta abierta, preparado para llevarle a la oficina. También como cada mañana, sin excepción, Ray le preguntó si verdaderamente se sentia con fuerzas para ir a trabajar o prefería quedarse en casa.

\- Harvey me necesita en la oficina y todavía no tengo que quedarme en casa todo el día a descansar. - Dijo sin saber si sonaba todo lo seguro que quería, cuando lo que en realidad querría decir, es que quedarse en casa significaba recibir un par de llamada amenazantes y sentirse peor de lo que estaba ahora.

\- Si piensas venir a trabajar, incluso en tu estado, deberías hacerlo antes, la oficina no te espera solo a ti, Mike para ponersre a trabajar. - Louis seguía teniendo su mismo encanto con él.

Mientras el resto del mundo le trataba con cariño, aunque fuera fingido como la mitad de sus compañeros asociados y se preocupaban por su estado, Louis seguía tratándolo como siempre, llenándolo de un trabajo, que luego Harvey le quitaría... en cierto modo le gustaba ver que las cosas no cambiaban tanto, pese al embarazo, pese a la fusión, pese a Steven y pese a las decenas de llamadas que la voz distorsionaba no dejaba de hacerle.

\- Harvey está en una reunión con Jessica en su despacho. - Le dijo Donna cuando le vio llegar, directo para entrar en el despacho del abogado. - Pero supongo que ser su marido, te da ciertos privilegios para poder estar a sola en su despacho.

A veces Mike odiaba el tono condescendiente con el que le hablaba Donna, ahora sin embargo, escuchar que alguien que no fuera su propia voz en la cabeza, llamaba a Harvey, "su marido" y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Le esperaré dentro.

\- Mike, - Le detuvo Donna cuando tan solo habiá dado un paso. - ¿Has dormido bien? No tienes buena cara.

\- Si... eso sólo... - Se llevó al mano al vientre. - Han empezado la patadas y cuando hay cuatro piernas y cuatro brazos para dejarse notar...

\- Me lo puedo imaginar. Bueno en realidad no, porque a diferencia de ti, Mike, nunca he tenido el instinto maternal y lo cierto es que te admiro por todo lo que estás haciendo por los gemelos y por Harvey.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

Mike se apoyó sobre el cubículo de Donna lleno de curiosidad.

\- Ay Mike, con lo bien que te fijas en datos, fibras y todo lo que te pide Harvey y lo poco que fijas en lo que realmente debería importarte. - Donna sonrió, ese gesto pícaro de la enorme seguridad que tenía en sus palabras. - ¿No te has dado cuenta que Harvey no ha estado tan feliz como en estos últimos meses? Puede hacerse el duro y puede intentar hacerte creer que solo se preocupa por vuestra seguridad, pero lo cierto es que Harvey está loco por la idea de que ahora tiene una familia, una pareja, marido sin usamos la palabra legal y unos bebés que están a punto de nacer. Deja que cuide de ti, deja que aprenda a quererte. Algo me dice que vas por el buen camino.

Donna regresó a su trabajo, tenía unos cuantos informes por archivar, pero por encima del ordenardor vio que Mike se encaminaba de nuevo al despacho de Harvey, con una sonrisa en los labios y lo que parecía, una presión mucho más pequeña sobre sus hombros.

Mike cerró la puerta del despacho tras él, le gustaba el silencio de aquella sala, un silencio que le permitía pensar, que le hacía sentir tranquilo, un silencio que le hacía sentirse casi completamente seguro y protegido.

Se sentó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor. Ahora que vivía en el enorme apartamento de Harvey se daba cuenta que Harvey siempre tenía el mismo estilo, simple, clásico, personal, Harvey Specter sólo había uno y aunque el propio Harvey no quisiera o no fuera capaz de reconocerlo, ese Harvey, el que tan solo algunos privilegiados como Mike tan solo conocían de verdad, era suyo.

Sin embargo, la paz y la tranquilidad no duraron más que unos instantes; cerró los ojos, dispuesto a descansar y relajarse un poco hasta que la reunión de Harvey y Jessica terminara, con los pies apoyados en la mesa porque los tobillos se le inchaba con mucha facilidad y menos de dos minutos más tarde, su móvil comenzó a sonar.

El timbre le hizo dar un respingo y también los gemelos parecieron sobresaltarse en su interior, porque tuvo que incorporarse y hacerse asi un ovillo para evitar el dolor. Cogió el teléfono, de nuevo sus manos temblaban, empezaba a ser una respuestas automática a las malditas llamadas sin nombre.

\- Deja de llamarme por favor. No haces más que amenazarme y asustame con palabras, pero al final no has nada. ¿No te cansas de hacer siempre lo mismo? ¿Qué sacas con ello?

\- Justo lo que estás haciendo ahora. Escuchar tus súplicas, notar como tu fortaleza se va resquebrajando por momentos... ¿Cuanto crees que aguantarás tu con mis llamadas matutinas? ¿Cuantó podrás pasar sin contarle a Harvey que sigues vomitando cada vez que te llamo?

Ya podía notar las nauseas subiendo desde su estómago, si aquella conversación sin sentido terminaba pronto, tal vez podía evitar salir corriendo hasta el baño para vomitar; pero también sabía que su misterioso acosador no se lo iba a poner fácil en ningún caso.

\- Ya te dije que Harvey no dejará de enfrentarse a Steven, ni siquiera por mi.

\- Ahí es donde te equivocas, Mike. Claro que Harvey dejaría de enfrentarse a Steve... siempre y cuando le contaras lo mal que lo estás pasando y como reacciona tu cuerpo a mis llamadas. Sabes tan bien como yo, que si no lo haces pronto, tu cuerpo te dará un avisó que no podrás ocultar a Harvey.

Una vez más, la llamada se cortó sin más. Mike dejó teléfono sobre la mesa, lo más lejos de él que pudo y se puso en pie. Se preguntó si las palabras de ese hombre habían sido premonitorias o si le había drogado de alguna forma, porque tal y como ese tipo había dicho, su cuerpo colapsó de pronto. Todo se volvió negro en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su cerebro se paró como si alguien se lo hubiera apagado y las piernas no le sostuvieron por más tiempo. No tuvo ocasión de evitar la caída, de poner las manos para no golpearse la cabeza, ni siquiera para proteger a los gemelos.

Su cuerpo cayó al suelo de golpe, pero al menos no llegó a sentir el dolor en el hombro al dislocarse, ni en la cabeza cuando esta dio contra la mesa de Harvey. Nadie lo vio derrumbarse, porque Donna no estaba en su puesto y todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con la fusión que Harvey y Jessica estaban discutiendo en ese momento.

*

Harvey se preguntó si el embarazo de Mike había creado en ellos una unión mucho mayor que los gemelos, porque algo no iba bien, podía sentirlo en su interior. Jessica le estaba hablando sobre la fusión sobre lo importante que era estar bien con los ingleses y como su dinero podría ayudar al bufete a volver a ser fuerte; pero Harvey había dejado de escucharle y tan sólo hacía caso a lo que sentía en su interior, lo que le hacía quedarse sin respiración, hacía que sus piernas flojearan y el estómago se le comprimiera hasta casi hacerle vomitar.

\- Mike. – Dijo de pronto, dejando a Jessica con la palabra en la boca.

\- ¿Harvey que ocurre?

No dijo nada, de nuevo, no había escuchado a Jessica. En dos largas zancadas estaba en la puerta del despacho, la abrió de un solo golpe y salió con la mirada puesta en la otra punta de la oficina, esperando ver aparecer a Mike, diciéndole que llegaba tarde, que llevaba media hora esperándole. Pero como ya había temido, Mike no apareció allí, sino que tan solo se encontró con Donna que volvía de la cocina con una enorme taza de café humeante en la mano y el teléfono en la otra.

\- ¿Ha venido Mike? – La detuvo Harvey interponiéndose en su camino de vuelta a su cubículo.

\- Claro, está en tu despacho, lleva un buen rato esperándote, pero le he dicho que estabas con Jessica.

\- ¿Le has dejado solo? – Preguntó Harvey levantando la voz, un poco más nervioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

\- No está solo, estamos en medio de la oficina. ¿Qué crees que podría pasarle?

Harvey apretó el paso para terminar de recorrer el pasillo y por un momento se quedó parado frente a la puerta de su despacho. En un primer momento no vio nada extraño, su despacho estaba vacío y pensó que Mike se había marchado a casa. pero entonces vio la mano en el suelo al otro lado de su mesa.

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Mike. Había un pequeño reguero de sangre que manaba desde la frente y goteaba hasta el suelo, manchando la moqueta. Le levantó la cabeza y se la colocó sobre las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Donna, paralizada ante la imagen que estaba viendo. Nunca había visto a Mike o nadie tan pálido como estaba el muchacho en ese momento.

\- No te quedes ahí, joder llama a una ambulancia. – Harvey no quería gritarle, pero estaba demasiado nervioso como para controlarse. – Joder Mike… aguanta ¿Vale? No vuelvas a darme más sustos.

Todo pasó a cámara lenta para Harvey, incluso le pareció que el tiempo se detenía de repente, cuando la ambulancia tardó en llegar casi ocho minutos, cuando no hacía más que entrar y salir gente de su despacho preguntando que había ocurrido y cuando no le quitaba la vista de encima a Mike esperando que despertara. No lo hizo. 

Se sorprendió al ver que Louis se había interpuesto en seguida entre los curiosos y les impedía ver lo que ocurría dentro, como si realmente le preocupara el bienestar de Mike. Eso le ofreció un poco de intimidad, la posibilidad de ser él mismo con Mike, de preocuparse por él.

\- Mike, vamos Mike, despierta. Ya perdiste el conocimiento una vez, ya me diste un susto igual una vez; no hagas que me de un maldito ataque al corazón otra vez.

De nuevo, Mike no despertó, quedó tendido entre los brazos de Harvey, hasta que los médicos llegaron, forzaron a Harvey a separarse de él y le subieron a la camilla. Eran un hombre y una mujer y Harvey los escuchó hablar sin entender una palabra de lo que decían, aunque tampoco se molestó en prestarles atención, con la vista clavada en Mike, pálido, tenso, la respiración acelerada, agitada y aquel hilito de sangre que todavía seguía manando de su frente.

\- ¿Por qué no ha despertado? – Preguntó Harvey finalmente, cuando los médicos estaban a punto de llevarse a Mike hasta la ambulancia. 

\- Es pronto para decirlo señor Specter. Por el golpe que Mike se ha dado en la cabeza, puede tener una conmoción o tal vez simplemente esté agotado. Tenemos que comprobar que el bebé esté bien.

\- Los bebés. – Puntualizó Harvey.

\- ¿Mike está esperando gemelos? ¿Por qué no nos lo ha dicho antes señor Specter?

Harvey no contestó, no hacía falta decir que estaba nervioso, que solo necesitaba saber que Mike y los bebés estaban bien como para no haber pesando en lo que debía o no decir a los médicos. No dijo nada mientras bajaban a la calle, ni cuando subió con Mike en la ambulancia, después de todo, era su marido, tenía ese derecho.

Había pasado días alejado de él, pendiente tan solo de la maldita fusión, de como descubrir los verdaderos planes de Steven y como sacarlo de la partida. Se había comportado como si todo estuviera bien, como si Mike fuera el mismo de siempre; el asociado que podía trabajar hasta las tantas de la madrugada, el que estaba preparado para acudir a su llamada. Pero las cosas habían cambiado tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Mike le necesitaba, él y los bebés; no lo diría nunca en voz alta, no le pediría ayuda para no parecer necesitado, pero aquel aviso, Mike tirado en el suelo de su oficina por segunda vez, podía ser la última oportunidad que tenía Harvey de hacer las cosas bien.

Se quedó sentado en la sala de espera, aún cuando los médicos no le habían dicho nada y simplemente se habían llevado a Mike para hacerle pruebas. Se apretó las manos hasta sentir que se hacía daño. Donna todavía tardó veinte minutos más en llegar al hospital, tiempo que Harvey aprovechó para pensar, para aclarar sus ideas y sobretodo sus prioridades. Ahora ya no tenía dudas, a partir de ahora Mike le iba a necesitar más que nunca, cada día un poco más probablemente. Jessica lo entendería, aunque no era algo que le preocupara en ese momento.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Harvey levantó la mirada del suelo por fin y aunque solo fuera por un momento, centró su atención en Donna que se sentaba en ese momento a su lado.

\- Ojalá lo supiera. Se lo han llevado, uno de los médicos me ha dicho que tenían que hacerle pruebas… no se que… no se cuanto tiempo. – Harvey cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y respiró con fuerza. – Le he forzado demasiado estos días, no he pensado en su estado.

\- Eso es algo de lo que debes preocuparte ahora, Harvey. 

\- Eso no es del todo cierto, señorita. 

Los dos se volvieron hacia la puerta de la sala de espera. Harvey empezaba a odiar a ese hombre y eso que tan solo había visto una vez en su vida. El mismo agente Smith que había intentado descubrir su matrimonio falso con Mike, estaba allí, con el mismo maletín en la mano y la misma expresión insensible en el rostro.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Harvey se levantó de la silla y se acercó al hombre, si pretendía acercarse a Mike, no se lo iba a permitir.

\- Asegurarme que el señor Ross esté bien.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos está vigilando?

El hombre pareció mostrar algo parecido a una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- No es necesario señor Specter, aunque no se lo crea, hay mucha gente en este país que está de acuerdo con las leyes alrededor de los embrionarios.

Harvey hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar lo poco que le gustaba esa palabra. 

\- Le agradecería que usara esa palabra con Mike.

\- Lo siento, supongo que es defecto de profesión. Lo que quiero decir es que alguien de su empresa ha llamado a la agencia para comunicarnos el accidente de su asociado. Por muy lamentable que me parece la situación, ¿ha sido una accidente verdad?

\- Si me está pregutando si le he hecho algo a Mike, si le he empujado o si puedo ponerle una mano encima, entonces la repuesta es no.

\- Perfecto, entonces solo tenemos que esperar el diagnóstico de los doctores, lo apunto y programo mi siguiente visita en consecuencia.

Harvey estaba a punto de contestar, pero entre la mano de Donna apretando la suya para que no dijera nada y la apareció de uno de los médicos que se habían llevado a Mike, apartaron al hombre del gobierno de su atención.

\- Señor Specter. – Le llamó el médico que se estaba quitando la mascarilla de la cara. 

Ahora Harvey se daba cuenta que era joven, incluso le pareció que podría tener una edad parecida a la de Mike. Sonrió, si alguien le hubiera dicho un par de meses antes que cualquier cosa iba a recordarle a Mike…

\- ¿Cómo está? Creo que se ha golpeado la cabeza y no se creo que ha protestado cuando le he tocado el brazo.

De nuevo, Donna le apretó el brazo para que dejara de hablar. Estaba nervioso, como no le había puesto ningún caso, como le había puesto ningún criminal, como nunca se había sentido.

\- Puede estar tranquilo, Mike se pondrá bien. Ha sido un buen susto para usted imagino; pero al menos le puedo decir que le ha ocurrido. – Harvey logró guardar silencio y esperar a que el médico siguiera hablando, aunque tenía la mente llena de preguntas. – Hemos encontrado en su sistema una dosis realmente baja de narcóticos. En situaciones normales, no sería algo que pudiera llegar a afectar a un hombre adulto y desde luego no en el estado de su marido.

\- ¿Cómo que han encontrado narcóticos en su sistema? ¿Me está diciendo que alguien ha estado envenenando a Mike?

Harvey miró de refilón al hombre del gobierno y lo vio tomar notas y escribir. Cuando todo aquello terminara, tenía que hablar con Peter y pedirle que investigara a ese hombre, no le daba buena espina y a lo mejor había sido él quien había hecho daño a Mike.

\- Envenenarle es una palabra muy grande, me inclino más a pensar que quien lo haya hecho quería lograr precisamente esto, llevar a Mike al agotamiento, que se derrumbara y darle un susto a usted.

El médico no dijo nada más y le hizo un gesto a Harvey para que le acompañara a la habitación, cuando el agente del gobierno se acercó también para entrar en la habitación, el médico se lo impidió.

\- Lo siento señor…

\- Smith, agente Smith.

\- Entonces lo siento agente Smith, pero n puede entrar en la habitación, al menos no hasta que el señor Specter o Mike le den permiso.

\- Se trata de un asunto gubernamental, doctor.

El médico no pareció impresionado por las palabras del agente, tan sólo lo miró durante un momento más, luego dio la vuelta sobre sus propios pies para dirigirse a la habitación en la que ya había entrado Harvey y cerró la puerta.

Harvey ya estaba junto a la cama, sentado en el borde, acariciando la mejilla de Mike.

\- Dígame exactamente como está, doctor. – Le pidió Harvey sin apartar la mirada de Mike. – Le han vendado la cabeza y el brazo. ¿Por qué tiene el brazo vendado? Le escuché protestar cuando le cogí… tal vez le hizo daño.

\- Usted no le hizo daño, señor Specter, lo más probable es que se golpeara el hombro contra la mesa o al caer al suelo. Su cuerpo es más frágil con los gemelos.

\- ¿Se ha roto algo?

\- No. – El médico caminó hasta la cama y cogió la carpeta con los archivos de Mike. – No hay nada roto, aunque le dolerá todo el cuerpo durante unos cuantos días, así que cuando le demos el alta, tendrá que tomarse unos cuantos días descansando. Se dislocó el hombro al caer. 

\- ¿Y la herida de la cabeza?

\- Una pequeña conmoción, pero tendremos que esperar a que despierte para estar seguros de que todo está bien.

Harvey asintió, tenía cientos de preguntas más, pero no dijo nada y dejó que el médico se marchara. Le instó a que evitara que el agente Smith entrara en la habitación y llegara a estar cerca de Mike. Donna entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a la ventana. Miró a su jefe, tan diferente al Harvey que ella conocía y por primera vez lo vio como un animal herido, alguien que no sabía qué hacer, alguien que temía por la persona amada.

\- ¿Te ha dicho el médico cuando despertará?

\- No, ha dicho que tenemos que esperar, que estar inconsciente unas horas le sentará bien para que su cuerpo descanse. 

Harvey respiró con fuerza y se sentó en la otra silla que había en la habitación, pero no la separó de la cama.

\- ¿De verdad crees lo que ha dicho el médico, que alguien le ha hecho esto a Mike para llegar hasta ti?

Harvey no contestó, mantuvo la mirada fija en la cama, en Mike, en su respiración, que por fin parecía tranquila y relajada, en como el color había vuelto a sus mejillas, aunque todavía se le veía lo bastante pálido como para recordar lo que le había ocurrido. No podía apartar la vista de la venda que cubría su frente, ni mucho menos la que cubría su hombro y que no hacía más que dejarle la sensación de haber fallado a Mike, de haber proporcionado a quien fuera su enemigo la ventaja de golpearle en su punto más débil.

\- No lo se, pero si lo descubro, si alguien le ha hecho daño a Mike…

Cuando su asociado gimió en la cama y comenzó y intentar moverse, todo lo demás desapareció de su pensamiento. Se incorporó de un salto y fue hasta la cama, para impedir que Mike se hiciera daño al moverse. Puso una mano sobre el hombro sano del muchacho y con la otra acarició su mejilla y su frente, que lentamente se estaba llenando de sudor.

\- Los bebés… Harvey, no dejes que haga daño a los bebés. – Farfulló Mike.

\- Los bebés están bien, Mike. No te preocupes, solo tienes que descansar. – Le contestó Harvey, sin dejar de acariciar su mejilla.

\- ¿Harvey?

\- Si, soy yo. Estoy contigo. ¿Puedes abrir los ojos?

Aunque Harvey no se percató, Donna sonrió desde donde estaba sentada, junto a la ventana. Después de dos meses, ya había visto a Harvey comportarse de forma diferente con Mike. Parecía que tenían dos tipos de relación, cuando estaban trabajando eran de una forma y cuando se trataba de proteger a su familia, a los bebés a Mike simplemente, Harvey era completamente distinto, justo como era ahora.

Mike abrió los ojos, aunque los volvió a cerrar casi de inmediato porque la luz de la habitación le molestaba. Pestañeó varias veces intentando ajustar sus ojos a la luminosidad y finalmente se quedó mirando a Harvey. ambos se mantuvieron serios, sus miradas, profundas durante un momento parecían decirse más que cualquier discurso. 

Mike se movio, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, dolorido y ahora se daba cuenta que el hombro le daba pinchazos que apenas podía soportar y la cabeza… se había golpeado la cabeza, había caído al suelo, eso era lo único que recordaba. Sin embargo, también recordaba la enésima llamada que le amenazaba a él, a Harvey, a los gemelos. Esas malditas llamadas llevaban casi dos meses amenazando lo que más quería y ahora el agobio y el miedo le estaban pasando factura.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? 

\- Tengo sed, ¿podrías traerme un poco de agua?

Harvey asintió y se acercó a la mesilla, llenó un vaso de agua de la jarra, volvió a la cama y se lo ofreció a Mike. el muchacho se lo bebió casi de un trago, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que estaba tan sediento. 

Volvió a tumbarse en la cama y cerró un momento los ojos. Había descansado, aunque no sabía cuantas horas y ahora se encontraba mucho mejor de lo que recordaba desde hacía meses. Sonrió y abrió de nuevo los ojos.

\- He temido que fuera un sueño y al despertar estuviera todavía en tu despacho.

\- Han pasado unas cuantas horas de eso. Parece que te diviertes dándome un susto detrás de otro. ¿Qué demonios ha pasado en la oficina? – Mike se miró el hombro vendado, no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido o como se había lastimado. – Te dislocaste el hombro al caer al suelo, el médico dice que tu cuerpo está reservando toda su energía para proteger a los bebés. 

\- ¿Ahora soy de cristal o algo así? – Mike intentó echarse a reír.

\- De cristal no, pero a partir de ahora tendrás que… tendremos que tener más cuidado. ¿Qué ha pasado en la oficina?

Mike dudó un momento, sabía cual sería la reacción de Harvey en el momento en que le hablara de la nueva de llamada, de como las llamadas amenazantes le estaban afectando cada vez más. Pero no podía hacer otra cosa, ahora ya lo tenía claro, las llamadas no dejarían de llegar y su reacción a ellas, sería cada vez peor, más duras para y para los bebés.

Así que le puso al día, aún con Donna en la habitación, le contó cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con el desconocido. Gracias a su portentosa memoria, recordaba cada una de las palabras que le había dicho ese tipo y cuales habían sido sus respuestas.

Harvey pareció no reaccionar a sus palabras y Mike no supo si eso era bueno o malo, pero guardó silencio y esperó a que su jefe, marido y padre de sus hijos dijera algo o simplemente le diera que las cosas iban a salir bien.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que Harvey habló por fin, o eso le pareció a Mike. Pero al menos se sentía completamente seguro ahora que Harvey estaba con él, ahora que por fin le había contado aquello por lo que había pasado durante los últimos meses.

\- Debería preguntarte porque no me has contado todo esto antes. – Comenzó a decir Harvey, luego suspiró y se dejó caer en el sillón donde ya llevaba un buen rato sentado antes. - Pero te conozco y se cuál va a ser tu respuesta. Así que me saltaré esa parte. – Mike asintió. – A partir de ahora no vas a decir nada y vas a dejar que te diga yo como van a ser las cosas a partir de ahora. – Mike siguió en silencio, mirando a Harvey con toda su atención puesta en él. Se le veía tan serio, tan seguro de si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo se notaba que estaba haciendo un terrible esfuerzo para no mostrar el miedo que corría por su interior. – Te has dislocado el hombro y estás débil, no puedes seguir haciendo las cosas como antes.

\- No voy a quedarme en casa hasta que…

\- He dicho que no digas nada Mike. No tienes que dejar de trabajar, incluso yo me quedaré en casa más tiempo para estar contigo y cuidar de vosotros. Se acabaron las noches sin dormir para trabajar y nada de saltarse una comida porque haya mucho que estudiar. Te quedan cuatro meses de embarazo y el médico me ha dicho que todavía puedes debilitarte más, no voy jugarme tu salud por la maldita fusión o por deshacerme de Steven. Los bebés y tú sois mi familia, él tan solo me molesta.

El médico entró en la habitación, el cual terminó con la conversación, Harvey guardó silencio y mientras Donna salía del cuarto para darles privacidad, tras confirmar que estaría allí al día siguiente cuando le dieran el alta a Mike para acompañarles a casa, el abogado se quedó.  
El médico hizo todas las pruebas correspondientes, le tomó la presión, comprobó su corazón y se lo llevó para hacerle una ecografía a los gemelos; la caía en el despacho podía haberles hecho mucho daño a los pequeños, pero afortunadamente, ambos estaban bien.

Tal y como Harvey y Mike habían esperado, el médico confirmo que le darían el alta al día siguiente si pasaba la noche sin vomitar y sus niveles de azúcar en sangre se normalizaban.

\- Y a partir de ahora, Michael, nada de emociones fuertes. – El médico, un hombre que ya había pasado los cincuenta años, pero aparentaba mucho más joven, sin apenas canas y una camiseta y vaqueros que realmente le hacían parecer casi un treinteañero se volvió hacia Harvey. – El agente del gobierno vendrá haciéndome preguntas. Seré sincero con vosotros, no me gusta mentir, pero tampoco quiero ver a un hombre joven, con una familia y con alguien que quiere cuidarle y protegerle, - Su mirada se fijó todavía más en Harvey, como si quisiera que el abogado prestara mucha atención a sus palabras. – encerrado en los malditos laboratorios gubernamentales. ¿Haréis las cosas bien a partir de ahora? Michale necesita descansar, comer de forma sana y dormir al menos ocho horas al día y a ser posible otra a mediodía.

\- No soy un niño. ¿Por qué me tratáis como si tuviera cinco años? 

Mike se llevó la mano a la cabeza, hasta ese pequeño enfado le estaba dando dolor de cabeza y eso no ayudaba nada a sus palabras.

\- No eres un niño, pero hay dos criaturas creciendo en tu interior, Michael. Los bebés te debilitan, no puedes seguir haciendo durante estos meses la misma forma que haces. – Mike abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el médico siguió hablando. – Sólo tendrás que esperar cuatro meses y podrás volver a ser el de antes. Ten paciencia.

\- Buena suerte, doctor. Creo que Mike no es el mejor paciente. – Dijo Harvey con una sonrisa en los labios. – Pero yo me ocuparé de él… como siempre.

El médico asintió. 

\- Muy bien, ahora Mike, tienes que descansar. Duerme, tu cabeza se llevó un buen golpe. Las enfermeras vendrán más tarde con la cena y mañana podréis iros a casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Mike protestó durante todo el camino hasta el parking del hospital, por tener que ir sentado en una silla de ruedas, mientras Harvey la empujaba y le obligaba a permanecer sentado. Se sentía inútil, demasiado débil, absolutamente incapaz de cuidar de si mismo ni por un segundo. Pero lo cierto era que apenas pudo ponerse en pie cuando llegaron al coche, las enfermeras le habían drogado realmente bien para que no sintiera dolor en el hombro dislocado y los bebés estuvieran tranquilos en su interior.  
Se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla en cuanto Harvey cerró la puerta. Estaba cansado, incluso el simple hecho de levantarse de la silla de ruedas y dar dos pasos, le habían dejado agotado. 

Se durmió, no estaba seguro cuando o cuanto tiempo, pero durmió durante todo el camino de vuelta al apartamento de Harvey… o tal vez ahora debía decir que era su casa también, hasta ese momento no había tenido mucho para pensar en ello. pero así era, el apartamento del abogado era ahora su hogar.

Aunque no le gustaba la idea, no dijo nada cuando Harvey rodeó su cintura y casi tiró de él para ayudarle a llegar al ascensor y una vez en casa, lograr que llegara la cama.

\- No quiero dormir. No estoy cansado. – Mike casi sonaba infantil y asustado al decir aquello. Todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida, en tan poco tiempo, le superaba. – Solo quiero… - Se puso colorado, no pudo evitar el calor subiendo a sus mejillas y casi se sentía estúpido por no ser capaz de controlar sus propias emociones

\- No iré a ninguna parte.

\- ¿Cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?

\- Puede que no comparta tus pensamientos, - Contestó Harvey, al mismo tiempo que, sin decir nada, le quitaba los zapatos a Mike y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa. – Pero sé lo que te da miedo, sé que n quieres quedarte solo y temes que yo te abandone, porque… sólo dios saber porque.

\- El gobierno me persigue, alguien relacionado con Steven me amenaza y voy a tener gemelos. No me parece tan raro que quisieras desaparecer de mi vida. – En ese momento, Mike se dio cuenta que Harvey le estaba quitando la camisa por completo y con un gesto dulce y tranquilo le empujaba para obligarle a tumbarse en la cama. – Harvey…

\- Shhh. – Harvey sonrió y de nuevo, antes de que Mike pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, le dio un beso largo en los labios. – Hace ya mucho te dije que cuidaría de ti y no creas que voy casándome con todos los que digo que voy a proteger, así como así. El médico dijo que tenías que descansar y para eso tienes que estar tranquilo.

Harvey besó su frente y lo escuchó suspirar, como un gatito que se acurruca junto a la chimenea. Notó también que su cuerpo se iba relajando poco a poco, que los músculos se destensaban. Se tumbó a su lado, Actuó sin pensar o más bien no quiso hacerlo. Al Harvey de tres meses antes ni se le habría ocurrido abrazar a Mike, dejar que el muchacho apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho y que finalmente se quedara profundamente dormido. Ese Harvey, no lo habría abrazado y no habría sonreído como un estúpido al notar la primera patada de uno de sus gemelos. Pero lo hizo, hizo todo eso y se quedó mirando a Mike durante un buen rato, sorprendido por cómo le gustaba aquella nueva situación. Finalmente, también él se quedó dormido.

*  
\- Marcus, es hora del baño. – La cabeza Mike salió de la cocina y buscó con la mirada a su hijo por el cuarto de estar, que más parecía un campo de batalla que una habitación. – Edith ya está con papá preparada para cenar.

Cuando pasaron los primeros dos minutos y no recibió ningún tipo de repuesta por para de su hijo de tres años, Mike comenzó a sentir una extraña y horrible sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Se secó las manos con un trapo, lo dejó caer en el fregadero y salió de la cocina.

\- Marcus, la hora de jugar se ha terminado. 

Miró por las habitaciones, los dormitorios y el cuarto de baño, hasta que finalmente llegó al cuarto de estar, pero se quedó parado, en la puerta, mirando la escena como si estuviera observando una pesadilla.

No reconoció al hombre, pero tampoco le importó. No pudo apartar del niño que el desconocido llevaba en brazos, el pequeño que luchaba por liberarse de aquellos brazos y que lloraba y alargaba sus bracitos para poder llegar hasta Mike.  
\- Marcus…

\- Nunca has hecho lo que se te pidió Mike. – Dijo el desconocido, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, hacia la ventana que Mike recordaba haber dejado perfectamente cerrada.

De pronto una horrible sensación recorrió su cuerpo. Dio un paso hacia el hombre que tenía a su hijo, con la mirada fija en el pequeño; pero el extraño aferraba con tanta fuerza a su pequeño, que Mike temió que le hiciera daño.

\- Puedo hacer las cosas bien. Por favor, mi hijo… - Suplicó Mike.

\- Es demasiado tarde Ross, te di tantas oportunidades y aún así tu jefe jodió la fusión y logró hacer desaparecer a Steve de la oficina. Ahora es hora de que pagues por tus errores.

El hombre siguió caminando hacia atrás, lentamente, sin apartar la mirada de Mike, sonriente incluso, con un gesto de superioridad que heló la sangre de Mike. intentó caminar hacia él, pero entonces vio el arma guardaba en el cinturón.  
\- Es mi culpa, lo se, pero mi hijo… Marcus, no tengas miedo.

\- No mientas a tu hijo, Ross. Sabes muy bien lo que va a pasar y sabes que no tienes forma de evitarlo. Puedo dispararle al niño y luego a ti o puedes quedarte donde estás y esperar que las cosas no ocurran como tu piensas.

No hubo tiempo para pensar más, para decir una sola palabra en respuesta, el hombre se dio la vuelta corrió hacia la ventana y destrozó el cristal con su cuerpo al atravesarlo y caer, para horror de Mike, junto con Marcus, directo hasta el suelo de la acera.

*

Mike despertó con un grito tan fuerte que casi le dejó sin voz. Estaba sudando, su cuerpo temblaba y el hombro le dolía como si estuviera golpeándose una y otra vez. Harvey entró en el dormitorio corriendo, con una toalla atada en la cintura, el cabello húmedo, goteando incluso porque seguramente, aquel grito lo había sacado de la ducha.

Se sentó en la cama y abrazó el cuerpo de Mike antes de preguntar o decir nada y notó que su joven marido se estremecía casi con violencia.

\- Eh, has tenido una pesadilla. – Le susurró al oído, con un cariño que Mike no había escuchado nunca en la voz de Harvey. – Pero todo está bien.

\- Marcus… ese hombre tenía a Marcus y… joder Harvey, esa gente va en serio. 

\- Mike. – Le dijo Harvey intentando llamar su atención, pero Mike estaba demasiado alterado como para escucharle.

\- Matarán a los gemelos.

\- Mike.

Harvey sujetó la barbilla de su marido y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. Estaban brillantes, húmedos; Mike estaba a punto de llorar.

\- Si sigues detrás de Steven, si sigues empeñado en acabar con la maldita fusión con Darby…

\- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que estoy aquí para cuidar de ti y de los gemelos? Casarme contigo no fue solo cuestión de protegerte del gobierno. También estoy aquí para protegerte de todo el que quiera ponerte una encima, por no hablar de lo que le haré al que toque a los gemelos.

Mike se echó a reír al ver la seriedad con la que hablaba Harvey. Con esa mirada fría y amenazante, Mike podía creer que Harvey sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él y por los gemelos. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, la excitación de un momento antes había alterado a los gemelos y ahora no hacían más que darle patadas.

Harvey acarició su vientre y como si tuviera algún tipo de magia sobre los bebés, ambos se calmaron al mismo tiempo, parecieron quedarse dormidos.

\- Jessica me ha llamado, necesita verme en la oficina por no sé qué chorrada de la fusión, creo que nadie sabe vivir sin mi allí. Por eso me he levantado antes. 

\- Tienes que marcharte.

\- Tengo que estar fuera un par de horas, así podrás aprovechar para dormir y descansar hasta que vuelva. – Mike abrió la boca, pero Harvey no se lo permitió. Simplemente cerró sus labios con un beso rudo y que casi lo dejó sin aliento. – Esta noche iremos a cenar a algún sitio bonito.

\- Dicho así, parezco un chapero al que hayas pagado para pasar la noche conmigo.

Harvey no contestó, se lo quedó mirando en silencio y dejó ver una media sonrisa juguetona dibujada en sus labios. Se acercó a él y deposito un beso tierno y cariñoso en los labios de Mike.

\- Voy a llegar tarde y le prometí a Jessica que le ayudaría con el caso. Me matará si no estoy allí para la declaración del cliente. – Mike asintió y bajó la mirada hasta la sábana. – Eh, volveré en cuanto pueda, ¿de acuerdo? Intentaré estar aquí para pedir cena.

\- Últimamente los gemelos me agotan, supongo que no me vendría mal pasar el día en la cama descansando. Aunque primero me voy a dar un baño calentito de espuma…

\- Empiezas a sonar extremadamente gay, Mike.

\- Son las hormonas, ya lo sabes.

\- Si claro, las hormonas. 

Cuando Harvey le besó en la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, cogió la chaqueta y se dispuso a salir de la habitación se detuvo en la puerta y se dio la vuelta. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del gesto que acababa de hacer. Desde que había decidido contraer matrimonio con Mike, ambos sabía que eran amigos y que cuidarían el uno del otro y de los gemelos. Harvey no se había preocupado si los bebes eran realmente suyos.

Sin embargo en los últimos meses, igual que la salud de Mike se había debilitado porque los gemelos consumían rápidamente sus fuerzas, también la relación entre ellos había cambiado; sin que el abogado se diera cuenta; sin que Harvey se diera cuenta que su forma de mirar a Mike era distinta ahora, que pasaba horas por las noches simplemente mirándolo y que acababa de hacerle el gesto más cariñoso y no había pensado en ello, no había tenido que hacerlo para sentirse bien al rozar la piel de Mike con sus labios. 

\- Y ahora soy yo el que me estoy volviendo más gay. 

\- Nos vemos esta noche Mike. – Dijo Harvey, mientras ya caminaba por el pasillo hasta la puerta del apartamento.

Mike se tumbó un momento en la cama al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba; apenas llevaba un rato de pie y ya estaba cansado. Acarició su vientre y se lo quedó mirando, como si pudiera ver a los bebés a través de su propia piel. Una vez más que las piernas dejaron de darle calambres, se puso en pie y en el baño llenó la bañera de agua caliente. 

Dio gracias a que Harvey hubiera instalado lo mejor en su casa cuando se instaló allí. Así, la bañera era enorme, lo suficiente para poder moverse sin problemas, y quedar tumbado, hasta que todo su cuerpo quedó cubierto por el agua y la espuma.   
Cerró los ojos, toda la casa estaba en completo silencio, no se escuchaba ni el más mínimo crujido, o la televisión desde otro apartamento. Nada, justo lo que Mike necesitaba estar tranquilo.

Se quedó dormido o cayó bajo semejante relajación que el tiempo pasó delante de él, sin darse cuenta, pero el agua ya fría, le despertó. Se incorporó, si, el agua se había quedado fría, pero su cuerpo estaba más relajado de lo que había sentido en los últimos meses. Sonrió agradecido, pensando que aquella noche iba a ser realmente buena y tranquila para él y para Harvey.

Salió de la bañera y se puso un albornoz, con la prominente barriga, era más cómodo que una toalla a la cintura.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente de la puerta del apartamento llamó su atención en el silencio del medio día. Se dirigió hacia allí, era verano, los niños ya no tenían colegio, así que tal vez alguno estaba corriendo por el pasillo.

De nuevo lo escuchó y al estar más cerca, se dio cuenta que el ruido sonaba dentro del apartamento. Fue hasta el dormitorio y cogió el bate de Harvey, con un solo brazo, ya que no podía mover el otro. lo agarró con fuerza, como si supiera como se usaba una de esas cosas, pero para golpear a alguien en la cabeza, si era necesario, no creía que hiciera falta un manual de instrucciones ni nada parecido.

Caminó hasta la puerta, pero no tuvo que llegar hasta allí para comprobar que había una sombra en la puerta de la cocina, alguien que no pudo ver pero que se acercaba a él.

\- ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?

\- ¿Tu casa? Creía que este era el apartamento de Harvey Specter. Tú no eres más que un acoplado en su vida debido a obligarte a dejarte embarazado.

Aquello dolía, incluso aunque Mike supiera que no era verdad.

\- He preguntado, quien eres. – Dijo Mike con lo que intentó que pareciera un tono duro y sereno, frente a lo nervioso y aterrado que se sentía en ese momento. – Voy a llamar a la policía en un minuto si no te marchas de mi casa ahora mismo.

\- Michael Ross, has ayudado durante todo este tiempo a Harvey para destruirme.

El desconocido guardó silencio, dejó que fuera Mike el que atara todos los cabos necesarios para que descubriera quien era y porque estaba allí. No tardó en hacerlo, no era muy difícil. Por muchos enemigos que tuviera Harvey y que quisieran hacerle, no había muchos que fueran capaces de atacar directamente a Mike en su estado.

Steven caminó hacia él, pero Mike no supo como reaccionar. Harvey le había preparado para muchas cosas, le había enseñado a ser el mejor abogado a conseguir lo que quería de todo el mundo o como saber lo que la gente quería de él antes de que el propio cliente. Pero encontrarse frente al hombre al que Harvey y él pretendían echar de la empresa, al que podrían meter en la cárcel cuando tuvieran todas las pruebas necesarias, solo en casa, débil, en estado de seis meses y sabiendo que ese hombre tan solo quería vengarse de él, vengarse de Harvey.

\- Espero que me pongas las cosas fáciles, Michael. – Dijo Steven, sin dejar de acercarse. – Puedo hacerte mucho daño. Estoy seguro que Specter y tu me habéis investigado con bastante profundidad como para saber que soy capaz de muchas cosas sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

\- ¿Vas a matarme? ¿Así es como quieres vengarte de lo que Harvey… de lo que sea que te hemos hecho? Te aseguro que si lo haces, jamás te quitarás de encima a Harvey. Si matas a los gemelos…

Steven se echó a reír, dio un par de pasos más, momento en que Mike retrocedió y se golpeó con la mesa del comedor, haciendo que se deslizara unos centímetros. Agarró el bate, dispuesto a usarlo, a abrir la cabeza de ese hombre. No lo había hecho nunca, pero le mataría, si era necesario le mataría con tal de defender a sus bebes.

Sin embargo, Mike no se esperaba que ese hombre tuviera tanta fuerza y estuviera en tan buena forma como para coger el bate de mano, tirar de él y dejarlo caer al suelo. Un segundo después cogió a Mike del cuello y le hizo caer contra la mesa. Se golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y eso dolió, pero no pudo quejarse porque Steven le estaba apretando el cuello más de lo que podía soportar.

Durante un segundo se puso histérico, estaba seguro que ese hombre sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, pero si no le detenía pronto… Le dio una patada en el estómago, creyó que había sido un buen golpe, lo bastante como para quitárselo de encima y lo hizo. 

Pero apenas pareció molestarle, porque un segundo más tarde, cuando Mike intentó irse, salir corriendo y escapar del apartamento que se había convertido en una repentina trampa para él, Steven le agarró del brazo sano, tiró de él con auténtica violencia y lo lanzó contra la mesa de café y el sofá. Cayó al suelo, intentó cubrirse el vientre para no lastimar a los gemelos. De pronto Steven estaba sobre él, no le dejaba respirar, le obligó a separar las piernas, a extender su cuerpo y atrapó sus muñecas con una sola mano, por encima de su cabeza.

\- Steven, por favor, no hagas esto. 

\- ¿Crees que voy a… no soy un jodido violador Mike. 

\- ¿Qué vas a hacerme entonces?

Casi había esperado que Steven le contestara, le contara su plan y le dijera que tenía pensado hacer con él. Pero aquel hombre no era precisamente estúpido, no iba a dejar ningún cabo suelto y desde luego no iba a contarle su plan, no iba a permitir que escapara y desde luego no iba a perder más tiempo del necesario en hacer las cosas.

El golpe en la cabeza llegó antes de que Mike pudiera darse cuenta; ni siquiera vio que fue el propio bate de Harvey en cuanto Steve se lo arrebató de las manos. Pensó en Harvey justo antes de perder el conocimiento, en lo mucho que se habían acercado en los últimos meses y la idea de no volver a verle. La sola imagen de Harvey cuando llegara a casa y viera como había quedado el piso, le dio ganas de gritar. No tuvo tiempo, todo se volvió negro justo después de sentir el dolor más agudo posible en la sien. 

Después nada.


	11. Chapter 11

16:25 “Mike, supongo que estás durmiendo. Tengo que quedarme a trabajar. Te llamo cuando termine.”

18:11 “¿No necesitas nada? Hace horas que no se nada de ti. No se… con los bebés… Pide lo que quieras.”

18:59 “No soy un tío obsesivo. Pero vamos a ser padres… ¿Estás bien? Mike, empiezo a preocuparme.”

19:04 “Preocupado, no… Mike estoy más que eso. Voy para casa, olvida el trabajo. ¿Podrías al menos contestarme?

19:45: “Estoy en un atasco. Casi cuatro horas sin saber nada de ti. ¿Podrías al menos escribirme un mensaje y decirme que estás bien?”

*

Harvey estaba escribiendo el enésimo mensaje cuando entró en casa y se encontró el panorama en el que se había convertido el lugar. A simple vista no había una gran diferencia de un apartamento normal. Sin embargo, en seguida se percató de que la mesa del comedor estaba torcida, incluso había dejado marcas en el suelo. También la mesa de café y el sofá estaban desplazados, como si algo hubiera chocado contra ellos y los hubiera movido. 

\- ¡Mike! – Dijo Harvey en voz alta, aunque una parte de él, ya temía que no le iba a contestar nadie.

Caminó por el salón esperando una respuesta, pero cuando llegó hasta el sofá y se encontró con la mancha roja en el suelo, unas pequeñas gotas carmesí habían manchado la moqueta y ahora estaban ya secas. Se arrodilló para tocarlas, pero se levantó un segundo más tarde y corrió hasta el dormitorio.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Mike!

Ya sabía que no lo encontraría dentro, pero aún así buscó por todas partes, deshizo la cama, que ya estaba revuelta, entró en el baño y fue hasta la cocina. Volvió a intentar llamarle, pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta. 

Se detuvo, respiraba de forma tan agitada que apenas le permitía pensar. Lanzó el teléfono contra el suelo y miró se convertía en un millón de piezas; no le importaba tener que comprarse un nuevo teléfono. No es que eso le hiciera sentir mejor, pero al menos le dio un instante para pensar un poco más tranquilo.

Se sentó en el sofá y enterró el rostro entre las manos. No tenía que haberse ido de casa, no tenía que haber ido a la oficina y no tenía que haber dejado a Mike solo en casa. ya había tenido una mala sensación por la mañana, pero se había visto a si mismo como un paranoico. No volvería a dudar de su instinto… siempre y cuando encontrara a Mike, siempre y cuando las cosas volvieran a la normalidad en algún momento.

Dio gracias por tener un segundo teléfono con el mismo número de teléfono. Al escucharlo sonar, dio unas cuantas largas zancadas hasta el cajón de la cocina y cogió el teléfono. 

“Numero oculto.”

Sujetó el teléfono con fuerza, hasta casi destrozarlo, pero se controló para poder contestar.

\- Harvey Specter. – Dijo una voz distorsionada al otro lado del teléfono. – Temía que no me contestaras y Mike tuviera que esperar demasiado para saber de ti.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- ¿De verdad saber quien soy es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar? Pensaba que tu marido te importaba un poco más.

\- Déjate de tantos juegos, quiera que seas me da igual. Quiero a Mike, me lo vas a devolver y vas a darme una buena razón para no matarte en cuanto te tenga delante.

\- Tu quieres a Mike y yo quiero… bueno, yo quiero todo lo que me has quitado. Pero como creo que eso es imposible después de todo lo ocurrido, creo que me quedaré con tu marido y los pequeños que lleva en su interior.

\- No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima…

\- Pero eso ya lo he hecho. Siento haber manchado tu maravillosa alfombra, seguro que te costó una pasta. No te preocupes, te mandaré el dinero para que la puedas cambiar.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¿Dónde está Mike? ¿Dónde está Mike? Dímelo o te juro que…

\- No te pongas tan violento, Harvey, eso no va a ayudar a Mike. – Harvey ahogó un gemido, que no pasó desapercibido para su interlocutor al otro lado del teléfono que comenzó a reír. – A veces soy un poco exagerado. Claro que no le hará ningún bien a Mike, pero tampoco le hará daño. Da igual lo que grites, patalees o me amenaces, nada de eso me hará cambiar de idea. Mike se queda conmigo,

\- No hagas esto…

\- Pero no soy una mala persona, no tanto como tu piensas. Mike se queda conmigo, pero no te prohibiré verle. ¿Tienes de donde apuntar? Solo lo voy a decir una vez, ya se que podrás hacer que rastreen la llamada; pero no te daré tiempo. Lo dicho, solo una vez. www.MikeesmirevanchaHS.com 

La llamada se cortó de golpe. Harvey dejó el bolígrafo sobre la encimera y miró lo que acababa de escribir, como si las letras fueran a decirle algo más. Dejó el teléfono también en la encimera y cogió el papel y se lo guardó en el bolsillo, no lo hacía falta leerlo para poder teclearlo en el ordenador.

La página se cargó casi automáticamente; pero no había mucho que ver, excepto una segunda pantalla que se puso en marcha por si solo. No era una grabación porque no tenía un tiempo de duración.

Al principio no pudo ver nada, estaba todo oscuro, pero alguien doy la luz al otro lado de la cámara y Harvey se encontró con un dormitorio. La habitación era grande, tal vez como su propio dormitorio, había un cama de matrimonio, un armario contra la pared y un par de mesillas. No había nada extraño allí; una alfombra en cada lado de la cama y un par de libros en la le mesilla de la derecha. 

Sin embargo, si algo llamó la atención de Harvey, fue que no había ventanas en ninguna pared, toda la luz del cuarto provenía de la lámpara del pecho y las de las dos mesillas. La única forma de tener comunicación con el exterior de la habitación era la puerta.

En la cama había un bulto enrollado sobre si mismo, una persona, un hombre. Pudo ver su cabello corto y castaño, descalzo, abrazado a su propio vientre. No pudo verle el rostro porque lo escondía entre sus brazos, pero si vio que vestía unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca… conocía aquella camisa, era suya.

\- Mike…

Como si el muchacho le hubiera escuchado, se removió en la cama y se dio la vuelta. Había varias cámaras en la habitación y alguien las estaba controlando en ese preciso momento, alguien que sabía que Harvey estaba mirando. 

La cámara se centró en el rostro de Mike, un zoom realmente rápido que por fin le permitió ver el rostro del muchacho. Tal vez Mike no sabía que le estaban grabando y por eso no le importaba llorar. Ahora tenía los ojos enrojecidos, casi tanto como las mejillas y aún en la nueva posición, se abrazaba al vientre abultado.

“Espero que te gusten las series largas, Harvey, porque “El show de Mike Ross” va a durar muchos años.”

Harvey estuvo tentado a lanzar el teléfono de la mesa, pero se contuvo, después de todo, el ordenador era la única forma de tener cierto contacto con Mike o por lo menos comprobar que seguía con vida, él y los bebés también.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, si el desgraciado que estaba haciéndole aquello quería hacerle sufrir de verdad, entonces permitirle ver a Mike todo el tiempo, mientras lo mantenía prisionero sería la mejor forma de castigarle.

\- Sí, Peter, ya se que te dije que esperaría a que me llamaras y hasta ahora lo he hecho, pero las cosas han cambiado.

\- Te conozco Specter y se que no me llamarías sin fuera verdaderamente importante. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Se han llevado a Mike.

\- ¿Cómo que se lo han llevado? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- No lo se, joder. He llegado a casa, espraba encontrarle aquí, en la cama quizá. No me ha contestado a ninguno de mis mensajes desde hace horas. Ahora se por qué. Pero eso no es lo peor… o lo mejor, no estoy muy seguro. – Dijo Harvey sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Mike seguía ahí, quieto, parecía dormido, pero podía ver que tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a la nada, con las manos todavía aferradas a su vientre. Aún a pesar de la oscuridad, Harvey podía ver sin problemas el cabestrillo que sostenía su hombro. 

Sin embargo, también vio algo más, había una brecha en la frente de Mike, algo que no habían curado y que parecía que no paraba de sangrar. Por el color negro de algunas parte de la almohada en la que Mike tenía apoyada la cabeza, la sangre la había manchado.

\- Maldito hijo de puta.

\- Harvey, - Dijo Peter desde el otro lado del teléfono. – Harvey, necesito que estés tranquilo. ¿Qué es lo mejor o lo peor?

\- Quien se haya llevado a Mike ha colocado cámaras en su habitación, conectadas veinticuatro horas para que lo vea supongo.

\- Muy bien, vamos a hacer una cosa, Quiero que me des el enlace a la página y voy a pedirte que tu o alguien de tu confianza esté pendiente todo el tiempo de vídeo, cualquier cambio, cualquier cosa que me puedas decir, quiero saberlo. – Harvey asintió en silencio, como si Peter pudiera verle desde el otro lado. Voy a juntar al mejor equipo y traeremos de vuelta a Mike de donde quiera que esté, lo antes posible. Te lo prometo.

No hubo más palabras entre los dos. Harvey aceptó la promesa de Peter, después de todo era a lo único que podía agarrarse en ese momento. Dejó el teléfono en la mesa; ni por un segundo había apartado la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador, pero Mike no se había movido, parecía estar en un estado catatónico, fuera de si mismo.

Levantó la mano y tocó la pantalla con la yema de los dedos; sonrió débilmente y apretó los dientes.

\- Voy a matarte maldito cabrón; cuando sepa quien eres, te mataré y se te ocurre hacer, más daño…

*

No recordaba como había llegado allí; estaba seguro que el golpe en la cabeza le había dejado inconsciente durante unas cuantas horas, el mismo golpe que le había dejado la herida que no terminaba de sangrar. Nadie le había medicinas para eso, ni las que le había recetado el médico para superar el embarazo sin desmayarse, sin demasiados dolores. Con gemelos en su interior, su cuerpo no estaba preparado para soportar los cambios y necesitaba las nuevas medicinas que habían creado los médicos desde la aparición del embarazo masculino.

Intentó incorporarse, pero costaba demasiado moverse, como si tuviera un par de piedras sobre sus hombros. Quedó sentado en la cama y miró la habitación. No había mucho donde investigar, ya que los únicos muebles eran las dos mesillas a cada lado de la cama y el armario en la pared opuesta, pero estaba abierto y no había nada en su interior.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse, llamó su atención. Se volvió, no temía ver quien entraba, porque en realidad, ya lo sabía. 

Steven apareció con una bandeja en las manos, llena de comida, un vaso y una botella de agua. No dijo nada mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre una de las mesillas, junto con su teléfono móvil y un pequeño aparato negro que Mike no pudo identificar.

\- Espero que hayas podido descansar, Mike.

\- Me has secuestrado, me dejaste inconsciente y ahora… ¿De qué va todo esto Steven? ¿Vas a matarme y mandar mis restos a Harvey poco a poco?

\- Ya te dije en casa que no me interesas muerto, no por el momento, al menos.

\- Me mantendrás con vida hasta que nazcan los gemelos. Quieres a los gemelos ¿verdad?

Steven no dijo nada, llenó el vaso con agua y se lo acercó a Mike, pero el muchacho no lo cogió.

\- No pretendo envenenarte con agua. Vamos, bebe; no soy médico pero se que en tu estado necesitas beber mucha agua y mantenerte sano y tranquilo. – Mike soltó un pequeña carcajada amarga. – No lo he hecho muy bien hasta el momento, pero te prometo que mientras estés aquí, estarás tranquilo.

\- ¿Y después? 

Mike bebió el agua del vaso de un trago y casi estuvo a punto de pedirle que lo volviera a llenar, pero se contuvo y apartó la mirada del hombre. Se llevó la mano la frente, ya no sangraba, pero seguramente había una buena mancha de sangre seca allí.

\- No te preocupes por lo que pase después. – Mike miró la bandeja cuando Steven volvió a acercarse, temiendo encontrar un cuchillo o una pistola, pero el hombre cogió un pedazo de tejido blanco y lo empapaba con la otra pequeña botella de la bandeja. – Hay que limpiarte esa herida, podría infectarse.

Mike intentó apartar la cabeza.

\- No se te ocurra ponerme una mano encima otra vez. – No estaba seguro si había conseguido sonar todo lo amenazante que quería.

\- Sólo quiero curarte la herida.

\- No.

De nuevo, Mike se apartó y apoyó las manos en la cama para levantarse. Sin embargo, Steven se movió más rápido de lo que él pudo reaccionar, le cogió del brazo con una mano y puso la otra en su cuello de Mike. Le empujó contra la cama y el muchacho protestó por el repentino dolor de espalda, luchó con todas sus fuerzas para liberarse, pero Steven era mucho más fuerte y ágil que él.

Steven lo aplastó con su cuerpo al sentarse sobre sus piernas, mantuvo la mano aferrada a su cuello, hasta casi ahogarle. Tan solo le permitía respirar, cualquier sonido que intentaba hacer salir de su garganta quedaba apagado por la fuerza de esa mano.  
\- Deja de moverte, joder. Sólo quiero curarte esa herida, hay que cerrarla, de lo contrario se infectara y entonces tendrás más problemas que estar encerrado aquí conmigo.

Mike no pudo seguir luchando durante mucho más tiempo, se estaba ahogando, aunque podía respirar y el dolor en todo el cuerpo era horrible. También los gemelos se sentían amenazados, sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo en el exterior y estaban alterados, nerviosos, dando patadas hasta dejarle exhausto.

Se quedó quieto por fin, con la mirada clavada en Steven, en cada uno de sus movimientos y se mordió el labio al notar como le escocía la frente. No iba a mostrarse débil delante de su secuestrador.

En cuanto Steve le hubo puesto una gasa sobre la herida, se quitó de encima de él y Mike se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo en su estado para mantenerse lo más alejado posible de ese hombre.

Steven se acercó de nuevo a la mesilla y cogió el pequeño aparato negro que Mike no había conseguido identificar.

\- Hay algo de tu nueva habitación que todavía no te he contado y espero que te guste. – Mike no dijo nada, estaba cansado, hambriento y no quería que Steven volviera a hacerle daño y pudiera lastimar a los gemelos. – Hay unas cuantas cámaras repartidas por la habitación y que tan solo yo controlo. He creado una página web especialmente dedicada para Harvey, para que pueda verte en todo momento.

\- ¿Me estás grabando?

\- Ya te he dicho que no soy tan malo. No pretendo apartarte completamente de él, quiero que vea que estás bien, que estás vivo y que los gemelos…

\- Vas a convertirme en un gran hermano, quieres que Harvey pueda verme, pero jamás me devolverás a él. Joder Steven, estás más loco de lo que yo pensaba. – Mike miró a su alrededor buscando las cámaras, pero no vio ninguna. – Pero si Harvey me está viendo, también te verá a ti.

\- Lo tengo todo controlado. – Steven levantó la mano en la que tenía ese pequeño aparatito negro. – Esto hace que mi imagen se vea distorsionada. Es uno de los nuevos juguetitos del mercado, nada de lo que haya salido antes puede interceptar la señal o limpiarla y la única forma de hacer que deje funcionar es con un interceptor puesto a menos de dos metros de esto. También juega con la voz por supuesto, no pienses que Harvey a poder reconocer mi voz. – Steven guardó el aparatito en su bolsillo y caminó hasta la puerta. – Haz un esfuerzo y come algo, vendré a por la bandeja en un rato.

\- ¿Y después?

\- ¿Después? No, hay un después, Mike, no hay ningún después. Esta va a ser tu casa durante… ¿Cuánto crees que puedes vivir?

Steve salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él sin darle tiempo a Mike para preguntar o decir nada. quedó sentado en la cama, mirando lo que ahora de repente, se había convertido en la cárcel que le encerraría durante el resto de su vida.

Se tumbó y se abrazó de nuevo a su cuerpo, cubriendo su vientre, pensando en la vida que les esperaba a los gemelos una vez que nacieran. Su padre nunca podría verlos, al menos no en persona, siempre cuando Steven no quisiera matarlos. Harvey nunca podría abrazarlos, besarles… no podría besarle y abrazarle a él.

\- Harvey… lo siento.


	12. Chapter 12

Harvey no perdía la paciencia; ningún cliente era capaz de sacarle de sus casillas, ya no le cogía por sorpresa nada de lo que pudiera hacer Louis y era perfectamente capaz de mantener la compostura en cualquier situación, por tensa o complicada que fuera. Sin embargo ver a Mike todos los días a través de una pantalla de ordenador, en aquella habitación de poco más de veinte metros cuadrados, en manos de un desconocido, con la cara siempre cubierta, que tan solo se molestaba en alimentarle y le permitía darse una ducha diaria, era más de lo que jamás habría creído ser capaz de soportar.

Lleva una semana sentado frente al ordenador de casa; Jessica le había dado los días libres, aunque se los hubiera tomado de todas formas; no tenía la cabeza para pensar en clientes, en leyes o dinero. Alguien había secuestrado a su marido, a sus gemelos, alguien le estaba torturando con aquellas malditas cámaras que grababan a Mike durante todo el día, ininterrumpidamente. En cierta manera lo agradecía porque sabía que sería mucho peor no saber si Mike estaba vivo o no, pero le destrozaba el corazón no poder hacer y tan solo cruzarse de brazos.

Las pocas veces que salía de casa, iba directamente a la oficina del FBI y asaltaba a Peter con preguntas, intentaba buscar cualquier solución, algo que se le hubiera pasado a la policía, algo que tan solo él pudiera encontrar… en esos momentos deseaba tener la memoria de Mike, seguro que el muchacho había leído o visto algo que le ayudaba.

\- Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos, Harvey.

\- Eso no es suficiente, Peter. ¿Qué harías tu si tu mujer hubiera sido secuestrada, si llevaras un mes viéndola en la pantalla de tu ordenador? Mike está esperando gemelos, hace un mes que ese desgraciado no se preocupa de él.

\- Se que no suena bien, pero le está alimentando y por el momento, no le ha puesto una mano encima.

Harvey agarró con fuerza el brazo de su silla y miró por la ventana, antes de hablar. Por mucho que quisiera gritar y echarle la culpa a alguien de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Peter Burk no era precisamente el culpable, sino más bien, la única persona que podía ayudarle en ese momento.

\- ¿Cuánto sabes del embarazo masculino?

Antes de que Peter pudiera contestar, la puerta de su despacho se abrió y Neal Caffrey entró. Harvey lo contempló un momento. Había tratado con criminales en su época trabajando en la oficina del fiscal y desde luego Caffrey no parecía precisamente, peligroso ni mucho menos. Pero no le hacía gracia que un estafador, poner la vida de Mike en manos de alguien que podía jugársela para salirse con la suya, en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Qué hace él aquí? – Dijo Harvey sin apartar la vista de Neal. – Te dije que no lo quería en el caso.

\- Neal conoce a mucha gente que podría ayudarnos.

\- Harvey, - Neal se acercó a él y se sentó en el canto de la mesa. - se que no me ves como un aliado, pero yo mismo me ofrecí para ayudar. Peter tiene razón, conozco gente, se cómo moverme y tal vez…

\- Da igual. – Harvey suspiró con fuerza y dejó de prestar atención a Neal. En ese momento no podía importarle menos lo que pudiera decirle. – Peter, el cuerpo del hombre todavía no está del todo preparado para traer niños al mundo y menos cuando se trata de gemelos; es algo extraño, inusual. Deja exhausto al padre y puede darle un buen susto o algo peor.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Jessica o Donna, pero hacía días ya que tenía pesadillas. Se veía a sí mismo delante del ordenador y Mike al otro lado, con los calambres en el vientre, la fiebre, perdiendo peso… a veces estaba a su lado, como si de un fantasma se tratara, pero en cualquier caso, nunca podía hacer nada por ayudarle. Había visto cientos de veces ya al desgraciado que le retenía, lo tenía cerca, le escuchaba hablar con el maldito distorsionador en la boca. Intentaba saber quien era, quien quería hacerle tanto daño que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de Mike y los bebés para lograrlo; pero no había conseguido nada.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo puede pasar Mike sin las medicinas? – Preguntó por fin Peter, sacando así a Harvey de sus pensamientos.

\- En su último examen, el médico me dijo que tras la primera semana sin las vitaminas y las medicinas necesarias, Mike empezaría a notar los efectos. – Ni Peter ni Caffrey dijeron nada, Harvey se estaba tomando unos segundos, así que le dejaron respirar. – He visto que sus manos temblaban. Ayer apenas podía ponerse en pie y le duele, se que le duele.

\- ¿Por qué no ha dicho nada a su secuestrador? – Intervino de pronto Neal. Se puso en pie y caminó por la habitación. – He visto como le trata, no le quiere muerto, ese tipo no quiere matar a Mike. ¿Por qué no le pide las medicinas?

El momento de silencio y la expresión repentinamente pálida de Harvey, les dio a entender, tanto al federal como a Caffrey, que algo no iba bien, algo que Harvey todavía no les había contado.

\- Mike no sabe de la medicación. La última vez que le vio un médico, acababa de desmayarse, se dislocó el hombro… No creí que fuera necesario ponerle más tensión encima. – Harvey apoyó la frente en la mano y respiró con fuerza. – Mike puede morir y ese maldito hijo de puta no lo sabe. 

Desde que había entrado al despacho, Harvey no le había dado ocasión a Peter de decir nada. Ahora que se quedó en silencio, el federal se puso en pie y caminó lentamente por la habitación, con las manos apoyadas en la cintura.

\- No te voy a mentir Harvey, no tiene sentido hacerlo. Por el momento seguimos sin saber donde está Mike y nuestros expertos no han podido hackear las cámaras, ni escuchar su voz verdadera.

\- Supongo que, ahora me darás las buenas noticias.

\- Siento ser aguafiestas, pero no hay muchas buenas noticias. Pero seguimos trabajando.

Harvey asintió y sin decir nada más se encaminó a la puerta de la oficina, no quería perder el tiempo con gente que tan solo le decía lo que ya sabía. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Mike, ni la tecnología más moderna le estaba ayudando a dar con su marido. Si la gente del FBI se pasaba el día viendo a Mike a través de las dichosas cámaras, eso también sabía hacerlo él.

\- Harvey. – Se dio la vuelta, no dijo nada y espero. – No hagas ninguna tontería y si el secuestrador se pone en contacto contigo…

\- Le mataría si así me dijera donde está Mike, pero no quiero ponerle en peligro, así que te haré saber cualquier cosa.

Mientras lo vio marchar, Peter se preguntó que sería capaz de hacer ese hombre por recuperar a su familia. Conocía bien a Harvey, lo había conocido años atrás, cuando no había tenido apenas escrúpulos para hacer todo lo que ese fiscal corrupto le había pedido. Sabía que había cambiado después de eso, pero no quería ni pensar lo que alguien como Harvey Specter, después de lo que había escuchado de él en los juzgados y con las empresas que había trabajado, sería capaz de hacer para recuperar a su familia.

Harvey entró en el ascensor y se apoyó contra la pared, cerró un momento los ojos y respiró lo más profundamente que pudo. Al evadirse todo lo que le rodeaba, la imagen de Mike llegó hasta él. no hacía otra cosa durante todo su día. Se sentaba frente al ordenador y miraba a Mike, en la cama, comiendo, llorando, le rompía el corazón verle llorar más que cualquier otra cosa. Veía como ese tipo se acercaba a él y temía, cada vez, que le tocara, que le hiciera daño, que… había pensado tantas cosas, que estaba seguro que se estaba volviendo un completo paranoico. Miraba la pantalla del ordenardor durante horas, con el único pensamiento de ser incapaz de hacer nada. 

Había pasado un mes y en todo ese tiempo no había conseguido una sola pista sobre el paradero de su joven marido y los bebés. Había pensado, estaba seguro que se trataba de algún tipo de venganza contra él, pero por más que lo intentó, ningún nombre saltó a su mente, nadie capaz de algo así

El sonido de su móvil le sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Lo miró, justo la persona con la que menos quería hablar.

\- Darby me ha dicho que estabas en el FBI; ¿alguna noticia sobre Mike? – Harvey empezaba a odiar el acento británico de Steven.

\- Nada que no sepa ya. La policía no tiene pistas… nadie sabe nada más que lo que se ve a través de la maldita cámara. ¿Qué quieres Steven? Dime que no has vuelto a joder ninguna negociación, porque sinceramente no estoy de humor para limpiar tus estupideces.

\- Veo que sigo sin caerte bien, creo que puedo soportarlo. Solo me preocupaba por Mike. 

\- Entonces deja de llamarme, haz bien tu trabajo y deja que yo me encargue dar con él.

Steve se despidió. No le odiaba, no por definición, pero le había caído mal desde el primer momento en que lo había visto y sabía que ese hombre tenía otros planes, quería hacer las cosas a su manera y eso precisamente era algo que Harvey detestaba de las personas; encontrarse en medio de negocios que nadie le había contado. El ascensor se abrió al llegar abajo, salió con el móvil todavía en la mano, estaba tentado a conectarse con la cámara de Mike, pero no le hacía gracia hacerlo en medio de la gente, lejos de la protección emocional que le proporcionaba su apartamento.

No iba a reconocer delante de nadie que había derramado lágrimas por la desesperación, ni siquiera Donna lo sabía. No quería que nadie le viera rompiendo algo por la impotencia y prefería gritar y desahogarse cuando estaba solo, para luego mostrarse fuerte y seguro cuando Peter Burk le decía que tenían ninguna pista sobre el paradero de Mike.

Por eso, decidió dejar el teléfono en su bolsillo. El secuestrador ya se encargaba de grabarle videos para que no se perdiera nada y almacenarlos en una carpeta, de la que luego, no había forma de saber donde provenía ni la procedencia de su IP.

 

*

Mike despertó o tal vez no había llegado a quedarse dormido en toda la noche. Noche, ya no sabía diferenciar el día de la noche; las horas pasaban sin que se diera cuenta, sin que pudiera contarlas, podrían haber pasado meses o tan solo un día, ahora ya no estaba seguro de nada. Sin embargo, el dolor si que le alertaba del paso del tiempo, cada día se sentía más débil, los calambres eran más intensos y el vientre parecía estar a punto de consumirse sobre si mismo. El tiempo pasaba y su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse, por resistir. Mike estaba seguro que Harvey le sacaría de allí, le había visto hacer cosas increíbles por él, liberarle ahora de su secuestrador no sería tan difícil.

Se hizo un ovillo sobre si mismo en la cama. Steven había hecho que cambiaran ya tres veces la ropa de la cama, pero no había podido ver quien lo hacía, si contrataba a alguien, su no trabajaba solo… supuso que lo hacía cuando él se daba la ducha, al menos así le permitía salir todos los días diez minutos de su celda.

Al hacerlo, siempre intentaba distinguir algún detalla del piso donde se encontraba, algo que le ayudara a saber si seguía en New York o se lo había llevado. Pero las ventanas siempre estaban oscurecidas y el los muebles no indicaban nada, todos parecían sacados de Ikea. No encontró ningún teléfono o aparato electrónico con el que ponerse en contacto con el exterior; ese lugar estaba cerrado desde el interior y perfectamente preparado para que no pudiera hacer nada.

Tras los primeros días luchando por encontrar una salida y con su cuerpo cada vez más débil, Mike había comenzado a perder las esperanzas. Tal vez Steven era mucho más inteligente de lo que había esperado en un primer momento; tal vez llevaba preparando todo aquello desde hacía tanto tiempo que no había posibilidad de encontrar un fallo. No se podía imaginar como alguien pudiera llegar a odiar tanto a otra persona, como para hacer aquello.

Finalmente se había dado por vencido; los gemelos no hacían más que moverse en su interior, vivía con unas continuas ganas de vomitar, mareado, sin apenas ganas de probar bocado y con las piernas que parecía que no iban a sostenerle por mucho más tiempo. Su secuestrador, le mantenía con vida, era cierto, le alimentaba, le daba agua y le permitía ducharse. Pero no había nada, el resto de su vida se basaba en aquellas cuatro paredes sin ventanas para poder ver el exterior, sin un mal libro y mucho menos una televisión. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar y soñar. Soñaba todos los días con Harvey, en como podrían haber sido las cosas diferentes si su jefe hubiera sentido lo mismo que él el día que se acostaron, si hubiera estado enamorado cuando decidió pedirme matrimonio. 

No culpaba a Harvey por su situación, probablemente habría terminado el mismo sitio. Pero ahora temía que Harvey no estuviera poniendo todo su esfuerzo en encontrarle. Seguramente le preocupaban los gemelos y quería dar con sus hijos, pero con él… ¿Dormiría bien por las noches? ¿Estaría volviéndose loco por no saber donde se encontraba? Si estuviera en su lugar, Mike sabía que ya habría enloquecido, habría puesto patas arriba la ciudad, el estado entero para llegar a hasta Harvey; pero no estaba seguro si su jefe estaba dispuesto a lo mismo.

Se abrazó a su vientre, el ruido en su estómago le dijo que era hora de la cena, recordaba haber desayunado y comido, por el rato que había pasado desde que su secuestrador había entrado la última vez con la bandeja de comida, Mike estaba seguro que ya era hora de cenar.

El sonido de la llave entrando la cerradura de su celda le dio la razón. Se puso tenso, aunque ese tipo no le había vuelto a poner la mano encima, ni siquiera para curarle de nuevo la frente, estaba seguro que tenía algo de fiebre porque la herida se había infectado desde entonces, ni para ver como estaba su hombro, lesión que no se había curado; pero a pesar de eso o precisamente por eso, tenía miedo a lo que un tipo como ese era capaz de hacerle si le hacía enfurecer.

Por eso, se incorporó, el hombro le estaba matando, apenas podía moverlo desde que el secuestrador le había arrebatado el cabestrillo y pegó la espalda al cabecero de la cama, como ya era una costumbre en su actual normalidad.

Steven entró en el dormitorio con la bandeja entre las manos, cerró la puerta con una suave patada y dejó la bandeja sobre la cama.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

\- Vete a la mierda, Steven. – Gruñó con fuerza Mike, al menos toda la que pudo encontrar en su interior.

\- ¿Ya estamos con las mismas? Pensaba que a estas alturas se te habría pasado el mal humor. – Mike me miró sin decir nada, sin pronunciar una palabra, quiso asesinarle con la mirada y de haber podido, lo habría hecho sin dudarlo. – Imaginé que te interesaría saberlo. Ha pasado un mes, así que imagino que ahora estás de algo más de seis meses. – Mike se cubrió el vientre en un gesto inconsciente. – Esta tarde vendrá un médico a echarte un vistazo.

\- Nadie me va a poner una mano encima y mucho menos tocará a los bebés.

Mike miró la bandeja en busca de algo que pudiera servir de arma, pero Steven también había pensado en eso y como siempre, le llevaba cubiertos de plástico para comer, que lastimarían a nadie.

\- Se trata de tu salud, Mike. no creas que no me ha dado cuenta. – Steve se acercó a la cama lentamente y se sentó junto a él. – Se que no te encuentras bien, estás débil y los bebés.

\- No… hables… de ellos.

\- Te están agotando y por mucho que no me digas nada…

\- ¿Ahora quieres mantenerme con vida? Nadie diría eso después de como me estás tratando. Sí, me das de comer, me das agua, pero… - No era bueno para su salud alterarse tanto, así que se obligó a si mismo a detenerse y respirar profundamente durante un instante. – Sabes que tengo fiebre, sabes que tengo el hombro roto, dislocado, que más da y me has dejado tirado todo este tiempo. ¿Temes ahora que muera antes de hacerle la vida imposible a Harvey?

\- Te lo he dicho muchas veces, no me interesa matarte. 

\- ¿Qué pasara cuando nazcan los bebés? ¿Nos dejarás a los tres aquí encerrados para siempre?

\- Sinceramente eso es algo en lo que todavía no he pensado. Pero para serte sincero; Harvey está pasando una mala época y gracias a ello la fusión está funcionando perfectamente.

\- ¿Todo esto lo haces para distraer la atención de Harvey?

\- Esto lo hago por mis propios intereses. – Steve se acercó a la cama, tanto que Mike casi creyó que acabaría teniéndolo encima, aplastando su vientre, pero se quedó con una rodilla sobre la cama y las dos manos a ambos lados de Mike. – Os dije que me dejarais tranquilo. ¿Cuántas veces te avisé por teléfono? ¿Cuántas oportunidades te di y no hiciste caso? Al final he tenido que tomar medidas drásticas.

\- Por lo que dices, la fusión ya se ha llevado a cabo, Darby y tu tenéis el control. Déjame ir… tienes razón, no estoy bien, mi cuerpo se está debilitando rápidamente… no necesito un médico, necesito ir al hospital, que me hagan pruebas.

\- Eres muy listo Mike, pero te he estudiado, conozco tus trucos y darme pena por mucho que sea verdad, no te servirá de nada. – Steven le agarró la barbilla y apretó hasta arrancar un gemido de Mike. – Si quieres un médico, tendrás uno en una hora, es bueno, sabe de embarazo masculino y te dará todo lo que necesites. Pero no gastes energías, no voy a dejarte marchar, no a menos que entres en coma y tu vida y la de los gemelos esté a punto de terminar de verdad. - Le soltó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra la cama. Se levantó y cogió la bandeja, para volver a colocarla junto a Mike. – Come, en cuarenta minutos tendrás el médico y recuerda, todo lo que está pasando, Harvey lo está viendo, en directo o grabado, si esá muy ocupado intentando joder mi trabajo con Darby, así que no me obligues a hacerte daño, si no quieres que tu marido vea como tu y los gemelos sufrís por su culpa.

Steven se marchó sin esperar la respuesta de Mike, aunque tampoco podría haberla dado. Al caer sobre la cama, se había hecho daño en el hombro y ahora le costaba respirar. Después de tanto tiempo allí encerrado, había conseguido localizar las cámaras, por lo que pudo tumbarse de espaldas a todas y así poder desahogarse un momento y llorar.

No quería que Harvey le viera sufrir, porque eso le haría sufrir todavía más a él. Steven lo sabía, sabía que su relación con Harvey era algo mucho más grande que un matrimonio, que una pareja; había sido algo intenso, profundo e incomparable desde el momento en que se había conocido. No lo habían escondido y Steven se estaba aprovechando ahora de ello. 

No comió, se moría de hambre, pero no quería probar esa comida. Aguantaría todo lo necesario y haría todo lo necesario para que ese médico no le puisera una mano encima.

Debió quedarse dormido sin darse cuenta, porque despertó cuando la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse y Steven estaba allí, acompañado de otra persona más. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años, tenía un porte que sin duda le hacía muy similar al propio Steven; Mike imaginó que era tan británico como él. llevaba un maletín en una mano y unas gafas de sol en la otra.

Mike se incorporó y lo miró en silencio. Observó a los dos hombres intercambiando miradas y se preguntó si estaban planeando hacerle algo. 

Ninguno dijo nada; Steven se quedó donde estaba, junto a la puerta y el otro, aquel a quien había llamado doctor probablemente, dio un par de pasos hacia la cama y dejó el maletín sobre ella.

\- Mike.

\- Espero que no pretenda hacerme ningún tipo de examen y en el momento en que acerque una mano a mi vientre…

\- Vengo a ayudarte.

\- Si quiere ayudarme, entonces sáqueme de aquí. ¿Es que no se da cuenta que ese desgraciado me tiene secuestrado? – Esforzarse tanto por parecer fuerte y seguro de si mismo, estaba debilitando a Mike con demasiada rapidez.

\- Tenías razón. – El médico se volvió hacia Steven. – Es un caso muy claro de delirio durante el embarazo. No es el primer varón que sufre de esta afección. – Steven asintió con gesto que verdaderamente parecía comprensivo y preocupado. – Todavía sabemos poco sobre como afecta el embarazo al cuerpo del hombre y entiendo que estés preocupado por él, es tu pareja, el padre de tus hijos.

\- ¡Serás cabrón! ¿Le has dicho que soy tu pareja? – Mike se incorporó y la bandeja con la comida que no había probado salió volando por el colchón, manchándolo todo. – No soy nada tuyo, excepto tu prisionero. ¡Tú eres el que estás loco!

Los dos hombres se miraron y el médico negó con la cabeza.

\- Déjame que compruebe de cuantos meses está. Si ha comenzado ya el séptimo mes no podré hacer una terapia realmente fuerte porque podría poner en peligro la vida de los pequeños, si todavía está terminando el segundo trimestre, podré hacer las cosas de otra forma.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, quiero estar seguro que Mike está bien. Ya me dio un buen susto con el hombro y no ha dejdao que le mire un médico. ¿Por qué n le echas un vistazo también? ¿Y a la herida de la frente? Se ha vuelto agresivo y…

\- Estás completamente loco Steven. ¡Pirado!

Steven salió de la habitación con lo que parecía ser una mueca compungida. Sin duda era un buen actor y si verdaderamente ese médico no era su cómplice, sino un conocido al que había coseguido hacerle creer esa historia, entonces estaba mucho más loco de lo que Harvey y él habían supuesto en un primer momento.

Mike volvió la vista al recién llegado. No parecía un mal tipo, pero Steven tampoco lo había parecido en un primer momento. Volvió a coger el maletín, lo abrió en silencio y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

\- Entiendo que tengas miedo, el embarazo en los hombres todavía es un misterio para los nosotros los científicos. – Sonaba amable, mucho más de lo que nunca había escuchado hablar a Steven.

\- No tiene ni idea de lo que es el miedo.

El hombre sonrió, mientras sacaba un estetoscopio del maletín y se lo colgaba al cuello.

\- No me hables de usted. No soy tan mayor, ni nombre es Tony.

\- Muy bien, entonces Tony, necesito tu ayuda. No se que mierdas te ha contado Steve, pero el loco es él. no soy su novio, ni su marido, ni nada suyo. Me tiene secuestrado aquí dentro porque quiere joder a mi marido. – El médico le escuchó en silencio, aunque Mike no estaba seguro si creía sus palabras o simplemente le daban más motivos para pensar que habían enloquecido. – Mira en la habitación, hay cámaras, te lo puedo probar.

Mike intentó ponerse en pie, pero las dos manos de Tony sobre los hombros le obligaron a sentarse de nuevo.

\- Antes que nada, déjame ve como estás. Steven me ha dicho llevas tiempo sin tomar la medicina de mantenimiento.

\- ¿Medicina de mantenimiento?

\- Todos los varones en estado y sobretodo aquellos que esperan gemelos, deben tomar una medicina… algo parecido a unas fuertes vitaminas para que su cuerpo aguante los nueve meses de embarazo. Steven me ha dicho que no las tomas, al menos, desde hace un mes.

\- Desde que él me secuestró. – Mike lanzó un angustioso suspiro.

Mike no supo exactamente porque, pero dejó que el médico le auscultara, tanto a él como a los bebés, le permitió tomar notas y no preguntó cuando asentía o negaba con al cabeza. Estaba cansado, una parte de él empezaba a preguntarse si realmente se estaba volviendo loco, si esa enajenación de la que el médico hablaba, podía estar afectándole y… No, no estaba loco, Steven intentaba jugar con su mente, hacerle creer lo que él quería, pero no lo iba a conseguir. Le miró, quería estar seguro de que no le inyectaba nada, no le administraba nada. 

Pero el hombre parecía buena persona. Cuando le puso el estetoscopio en el vientre, Mike dejó de respirar durante un segundo y lo miró con una sensación cercana al pánico.

\- Los bebés son fuertes, supongo que por eso estás agotado tú. – Siguió tomando notas y apuntes. – Estás muy pálido, estás falto de vitaminas, hierro, un poco de todo en realidad. Así que te voy a recetar…

\- Se lo puede ahorrar, doctor, mientras Steven me tenga aquí encerrado, no pienso tomar nada. que decida él, si me retiene aquí, me verá morir y entonces se le acabará el espectáculo.

La inyección en el brazo le cogió por sorpresa, o simplemente estaba tan agotado que ni vio al hombre sacar la jeringuilla del maletín. Protestó, pero de poco le sirvió, porque ya tenía el líquido en su cuerpo. Fue rápido, efectivo y apenas le dio unos pocos segundos para luchar. 

Notó que su cuerpo se volvía ligero y que caía. Unas manos le cogía, supuso que era Tony y le tumbaban en la cama. Le levantaron la camiseta y quiso protestar de nuevo por eso. Otra inyección, en el vientre esta vez, dos pinchazos en realidad. Miró con pavor las dos agujas, una con su sangre en el interior, la otra vacía de lo que fuera que le había inyectado.

\- Además de ser amigo de Steven, también soy agente del gobierno. – Dijo el Doctor al mismo tiempo que ponía una rodilla sobre la cama y colocaba una mano sobre el pecho de Mike. aquello era demasiado contacto para el gusto del muchacho, pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo en realidad. – gobierno americano, por cierto, se me dan bien los acentos. 

\- ¿Viene a rescatarme?

Tony sonrió y se recostó todavía más sobre Mike.

\- Eres un caso único Mike. gemelos… ¿Sabes cuantos hombres han tenido gemelos desde que comenzaron los embarazos en varones? Ninguno en Estados Unidos y no sabemos porque. Tu caso nos hará de oro, serás el conejillo de indias mejor tratado y todo gracias mi buen amigo Steven.

\- ¿Qué vais a hacerme?

Tony rozó los labios de Mike con la yema de sus dedos.

\- Una vez que Harvey se haya desesperado… quien sabe, tal vez se quite la vida o haga una tontería y termine en la cárcel… cuando eso pase, podremos hacer contigo lo que queramos, porque él te dará por muerto y tú serás nuestro.

*

Mike despertó con su propio grito, incluso Harvey dio un respingo al verlo y oírle. Como odiaba que el secuestrador tan solo le dejara escuchar algunas veces la voz de Mike y una parte de él hubiera deseado que no fuera en ese momento.

Ya era bastante duro verle despertar aterrado, cubierto de sudor y completamente perdido. El muchacho miró a su alrededor, pero la habitación estaba completamente vacía. El médico, si es que era médico, se había ido hacía horas, había inyectado algo a Mike, un tranquilizante, quiso pensar Harvey y lo había hecho caer dormido en cuestión de segundos. 

Se había marchado tras hacerle una par de pruebas y había dejado unos botes sobre la mesilla. Los reconoció, porque era lo que le había dicho el médico que tenía que tomar para el embarazo y él, había conseguido hacerle tomar, sin enterarse, para no preocuparle más. Menudo estúpido había sido por no decírselo.

Se mantuvo atento cuando ese extraño le examinó el hombro, pero Mike estaba completamente fuera de combate, así que no se dio cuenta ni cuando le echó un vistazo a la herida de la frente. Tardó horas en despertar, el relajante había sido realmente fuerte y su cuerpo necesitaba ese descanso.

\- Ha sido un sueño… ha sido una pesadilla. – Escuchó decir a Mike

Ahora estaba desorientado, aturdido, debía haber tenido una pesadilla o varias; aunque no le extrañaban teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Voy a dar contigo, Mike. – Dijo Harvey sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador. – Y yo mismo mataré a ese bastardo. ¿Quién eres maldito desgraciado? Déjame ver quien eres y eres hombre muerto


	13. Chapter 13

Donna dio gracias por tener la llave del apartamento, porque al llegar y escuchar el estruendo que se estaba formando en el interior, entendió que Harvey no le escucharía si llamaba a la puerta y estaba más preocupado en otras cosas que en ser un buen anfitrión.

Por eso, abrió sin llamar, pero se detuvo nada más ver el interior. Parecía que había pasado un huracán, aunque pronto se dio cuenta que no era semejante cosa, sino que Harvey poniéndolo todo patas arriba, los libros de las estanterías estaban tirados por el suelo y la mesa que solía siempre tener tan impoluta como la de su oficina estaba ahora con todos los papeles en el suelo, igual que otros objetos en los que no prestó atención y siguió el sonido de los gruñidos y algún que otro grito que estaba soltando Harvey desde el dormitorio.

Se dirigió hasta allí y no tardó en encontrarse a su amigo sentado en el suelo rodeado de ropa que había ido sacando del armario.

\- ¿Harvey?

\- No encuentro la sudadera. – Dijo el abogado sin volverse hacia Donna, apoyada en la puerta del dormitorio.

\- ¿Qué sudadera?

\- La de Mike. llevo toda la mañana buscándola. Es su sudadera favorita, su maldita sudadera favorita y no la encuentro. – Harvey se pasó la mano por el pelo y lanzó un fuerte gruñido. – Casi le da algo cuando se vino a vivir aquí y creía haberla dejado en su antiguo apartamento. Le dije que seguramente se la habían llevado a la caridad. – Se echó a reír con amargura.

\- Harvey.

\- Que poco le gusta que me meta con él y mucho menos que haga bromas sobre la sudadera… que ahora no se donde está.

\- Harvey.

Donna se aproximó a él, se arrodilló delante de su amigo y acarició su brazo para llamar su atención y sacarlo de esa ensoñación en la que parecía estar perdido. 

Durante unos segundos, Harvey no contestó, mantuvo la mirada en el armario, buscando con los ojos, tal vez había algún rincón en el que no había mirado todavía y donde se había escondido la sudadera. Pero no dio con ella.

\- Esa sudadera no es Mike.

Tal vez de pronto le estaba haciendo caso o tal vez había sido el nombre de Mike lo que le había hecho volver a realidad, pero de pronto Harvey se volvió hacia Donna. No parecía él mismo, por las bolsas que había bajo sus ojos Donna supuso que no había dormido mucho en los últimos días y se preguntó cuanto tiempo hacía que no pasaba una noche verdaderamente tranquila.

Hacía días que no pasaba por la oficina y cuando Donna había hablado del tema con Jessica, su respuesta había sido rotunda.

\- No tiene sentido que venga a la oficina, no volverá a ser el mismo sin Mike.

Ahora entendía realmente esas palabras.

Durante los primeros días tras el secuestro, Harvey había conseguido mantener la calma, parecía, en cierta forma tranquilo, preocupado, pero no fuera de si mismo, como si estuviera seguro que aquello terminaría pronto y darían con Mike antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente feas.

Pero las cosas sí se pusieron feas, los vídeos no terminaban nunca, veinticuatro horas de Mike encerrado en esa habitación, con un desconocido que siempre cubría su rostro distorsionaba su voz llevándole comida, hablando con él… Harvey apenas se movía de delante del monitor.

\- Si le hace algo, si le pone una mano encima… tengo que verlo, tengo que saber si tengo que darle una paliza a ese desgraciado o tengo que matarlo a hostias.

Sin embargo, ese odio que desahogaba todos los días durante un par de horas en el gimnasio mientras alguien mantenía el visionado de del video, se fue desinflando, hasta que se convirtió en desesperación, pena y en no saber que hacer.

Ni siquiera el FBI, ese viejo conocido de Harvey, Peter Burke, había conseguido una sola pista sobre el paradero de Mike y con él se marchaban la última esperanza de Harvey.

Ahora habían pasado casi dos mess, Mike estaba llegando a los siete meses de embarazo, su brazo no se había recuperado porque ese médico no tenía ni remota idea como tratar un hombro dislocado, pero al menos la herida de la frente se había cerrado y ya no tenía fiebre.

\- Te ayudaré a buscar la sudadera, estará por aquí. – Donna miró a su alrededor, no se extrañaba de no encontrar nada entre el desastre en el que se había convertido el apartamento. – Pero vamos a poner todo esto en orden. ¿No querrás que cuando vuelva, Mike se entere de que lo has pasado mal por él?

Harvey negó con la cabeza en un gesto que Donna no sabía muy si era porque le estaba escuchando o simplemente por contestar de alguna forma. Se puso en pie por fin y caminó hasta el estudio. Donna no tuvo que preguntar que iba a hacer para saber que se sentaría delante del ordenador.

\- Apenas se toma las pastillas. Sigue pensando que ese tipo y el médico que le visita de vez en cuando quieren envenenarle. Cree que son del gobierno y que le están haciendo pruebas. – La voz de Harvey sonaba tan apagada que rompió el corazón de Donna. – Es sorprendente que haya aguantado tanto. He leído sobre el embarazo en hombres. Las pastillas pueden ser la diferencia entre vida o muerte… sobretodo con gemelos. Los gemelos.

\- Voy a poner en orden la ropa, no quiero que se arrugue y luego tengas que estar planchando todo el día. – Donna se echó a reír, Harvey parecía a punto de enloquecer y aunque lo comprendía perfectamente, no podía soportar no hacer nada y verlo así. – A quien quiero engañar. ¿Planchar tú?

\- Un hombre murió a los veinte días de no tomar las pastillas, porque no sabía lo que le pasaría si dejaba de tomarlas. Mike no sabía que tenía tomarlas y ahora, obviamente no cree las palabras de ese médico. Las tira por el retrete. – Harvey tenía la mirada clavada con tanta intensidad en la pantalla, que Donna se preguntó cuanto tiempo podría pasar sin pestañear. – Creo que le he visto tomar cuatro veces las píldoras. Eso no le mantendrá en pie mucho más tiempo.

Donna puso la mano sobre el hombro de su jefe, de su amigo, del hombre que necesitaba una ayuda enorme para permanecer entero y sin derrumbarse.

\- Recuerda, eres Harvey Specter, el mejor abogado de la ciudad, todavía no he visto que no seas capaz de hacer algo, lo que sea y dar con Mike no va a ser una excepción. – Cogió la otra silla del despacho y se sentó a su lado. – Seguro que hay algo en la habitación o en la forma de hablar del secuestrador. He leído todas las novelas de Sherlock Holmes y de pequeña mi madre me hacía ver “Se ha escrito un crimen”, así que estoy segura que podemos averiguar algo.

Harvey le miró y por un momento, mostró lo que parecía ser una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto mucho más cálido de lo que había visto en él desde hacía días.

\- Creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con Louis.

\- Me gustan las historias de misterio.

\- Entonces espero que me ayudes a resolver este misterio, no creo que le quede mucho más tiempo a Mike.

Donna asintió y guardó silencio. Los dos se quedaron mirando a la pantalla. Mike estaba tumbado en al cama, ahora casi no podía abrazarse a sus propias piernas ya debido al vientre abultado por los gemelos. No se había movido de ahí desde la última vez que lo había visto Harvey. Probablemente no sabía si era de día o de noche, sin una ventana a través de la cual ver el exterior o un reloj que le permitiera saber la hora en la que vivía.

Le habían oído hablar de los calambres en las extremidades y en lo cansado que estaba casi todo el tiempo. Apenas movía ahora el brazo lastimado y Harvey rezaba continuamente para que no le quedaran secuelas luego por la lesión.

De nuevo la puerta se abrió, de nuevo apareció ese hombre, el secuestrador, alguien para quien Harvey no tenía un rostro o un hombre. La bandeja de comida en las manos y otro objeto más que ni Harvey, ni Donna pudieron reconocer. Mike se incorporó, le costaba, sin poder apoyar un brazo y con lo difícil que era moverse con el vientre.

\- Ya ves, no te hemos hecho pruebas. ¿Todavía piensas que esa pesadilla que tuviste fue real? Tony es un buen tipo. Siento que no haya podido hacer nada con tu brazo, no es su especialidad.

\- Tampoco parece muy inteligente si ha creído tu maldita mentira. ¿Tú y yo juntos? ¿De verdad va a creer durante mucho más tiempo que he perdido la razón? Tarde o temprano aceptará que me has secuestrado.

\- Es posible, pero para entonces, estarás demasiado cerca del parto, débil, cansado, habrás dejado de luchar… has pasado casi dos meses aquí y ya no intentas salir de esta habitación. Podría dejar la puerta abierta, sin seguridad de ningún tipo y estoy seguro que no intentarás salir.

Mike miró la bandeja. La comida era la misma de todas las semanas. Por lo menos Steven se había preocupado en darle una alimentación sana, de no ser por ello, su salud se habría deteriorado mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Sin embargo, no tardó en percatarse del arma que también estaba sobre la bandeja, una pistola como sólo había visto en las películas.

\- ¿Vas a dispararme? ¿Ya has decidido deshacerte de mi?  
Harvey odiaba que el audio fuera tan malo, sabía que el secuestrado lo había hecho aposta para que no pudieran entender la mayor parte de las cosas que decía y no reconocieran su voz. Hacía ya tiempo que Harvey sospechaba que todo aquello era porque se trataba de alguien conocido, alguien a quien Mike conocía y podía reconocer y decir el nombre o cualquier cosa que ayudara a Harvey a reconocerlo.

Pero ese tipo era bueno, lo había calculado todo, seguramente llevaba mucho tiempo preparando aquello y no había dejado nada al azar.

Cuando escuchó la palabra “disparar” Harvey se puso tenso. Hasta ese momento estaba seguro que el secuestrador no sería capaz de hacer algo así, que si tenía a Mike retenido era por algún otro motivo, hacerle sufrir a él principalmente. Sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de algo en lo que no había pensado hasta ese momento, si el secuestrador quería matar a Mike no habría nada que se lo pudiera impedir.

\- ¿Matarte? No se cuantas veces tendré que decirte que matarte no entra en mis planes, al menos de momento.

De pronto el audio desapareció de pronto y lo único que pudo ver Harvey desde el otro lado de la pantalla fue al desconocido con la cara distorsionada, arrodillándose sobre la cama, con el arma en la mano y apuntando con ella a Mike.

\- Harvey lleva casi dos meses sufriendo por tu desaparición. – Steven cogió el arma y se inclinó sobre la cama. – al principio fue divertido, entretenido verlo consumirse poco a poco, pero sabes… ahora quiero algo más, el siguiente paso es ver auténtica agonía. 

Mike miró el arma y tras un segundo de no comprender lo que ese chiflado pretendía, su cerebro empezó a entender. Harvey iba a ver como Steven o alguien, porque lo más probable era que Steven se hubiera asegurado de que Harvey no supiera quie era; apuntándole con un arma, tal vez la grabación se detenía y entonces…

Se estremeció con el solo pensamiento de que las cosas ocurriera al revés, que fuera él quien viera a un tipo apuntando a la cabeza de Harvey con un arma, tal vez hasta lo había montado para que pareciera que realmente le disparaba. 

Si fuera él quien lo viera… el vello se puso de punta, no quería pensar eso, no quería más estrés su cuerpo ya no podía soportarlo, así que trato de sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se mantuvo en silencio, lo más tranquilo que pudo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, para que Harvey no notara miedo en su mirada.

Harvey palideció eso es lo único que pudo descifrara de la expresión de Harvey cuando la pantalla se quedó en negro y lo último que vieron fue al secuestrador apuntando a la cabeza de Mike. Harvey se quedó ahí, mirando, esperando que la imagen volviera, esperando lo peor y al mismo tiempo deseando que no fuera verdad.

\- Llamaré al FBI.

\- No le matará. – Dijo Harvey con tono serio y realmente convencido de sus palabras. – Quiere hacerme daño y si le mata… en un tiempo me repondré. Mientras le tenga con vida, mientras me haga verle, la partida será suya.

\- De todas formas, llamaré al FBI, tal vez esta vez tengamos suerte y podamos sacar algo de información del video.

Harvey asintió. 

\- Ha entrado en el séptimo mes, a partir de ahora los gemelos podrían nacer en cualquier momento. 

\- Todavía faltan casi dos meses. – Dijo Donna con el móvil ya en la mano. 

\- Y dos meses son los que ya en sus manos. Le mataré… no me importa quien sea, no me importa porque haga las cosas y no me importa lo que pase luego conmigo. Le mataré, juro que le mataré.

Donna sabía que lo decía en serio, Harvey bromeaba pocas veces, pero nunca cuando hablaba con ese tono de voz ni con semejante fuerza en la mirada. Harvey le daba miedo, había llegado al punto de poder hacer cualquier tontería y no habría nada que pudiera pararle.

Cuando Steven puso el arma sobre su cabeza Mike estuvo tentado a cerrar los ojos, a pensar que el final había llegado y que Steven le había mentido durante todo ese tiempo, que finalmente había decidido matarle.

Pero su secuestrador se echó a reír, lanzó una carcajada que casi le hizo vomitar o tal vez simplemente era el malestar del embarazo. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, el arma seguía puesta sobre su cabeza y Steven también, sentado en la cama a su lado.

\- Aún lo sigues creyendo, todavía piensas que te voy a matar. – Dejó caer el arma sobre su regazo y señaló hacia una de las cámaras, mientras sujetaba en la mano algo parecido a un mando a distancia. – Las he desconectado todas. Lo último que ha visto tu marido es el arma sobre tu frente y yo, un completo desconocido, a punto de matarte. ¿Es emocionante no crees?

\- Estás completamente loco.

Steven se encogió de hombros con total normalidad.

\- Por culpa de Harvey lo he perdido todo, mi prestigio, mi trabajo, cualquier posibilidad de trabajar en un bufete. ¿Crees que iba a tener suficiente con matarte? 

\- ¿Y ahora que entonces?

Steven sonrió de nuevo, cada vez que lo hacía el gesto era más tenebroso y desde luego, ese gesto no iba a traerle nada bueno a Mike.

\- Ahora, volveré a poner en marcha las cámaras, pero antes voy a prepararte para el gran finale.

\- ¿Gran… finale? - Mike se estremeció, aunque apenas tuvo que preguntar porque Steven estaba levantando el arma con una mano y sacaba del bolsillo una jeringuilla. – Steven, dijiste que no me ibas a matar. 

\- Y no lo voy a hacer. Aunque eso no será lo que crea y vea Harvey cuando las cámaras se pongan a funcionar otra vez. – Levantó la jeringuilla la agitó en la mano. – Cuando la luz vuelva a esta habitación, Harvey verá tu cuerpo tenido en la cama, cubierto de sangre, inerte. Muerto.

\- Joder… estás completamente pirado.

Steve no contestó, estaba concentrado en sus planes, en que todo saliera bien. se inclinó sobre Mike y durante un segundo, dejó el arma en al cama. El gesto no le pasó desapercibido al muchacho y sabía que esa sería su única oportunidad de escapar o al menos intentarlo. Si no lo hacía, en cuestión de minutos, Harvey le vería muerto y su esperanza de evitar que hiciera algo de lo que en el futuro se iba a arrepentir acabaría entonces.

Se movió con toda la rapidez que pudo, bastante escasa en ese momento e intentó abalanzarse para coger el arma, antes de que Steven pudiera clavarle la jeringuilla. Lo escuchó protestar cuando la aguja atravesó la sábana y sonrió cuando sus dedos rozaron el arma. Pero Steven era más agil estaba más preparado para esto y se recompuso enseguida. 

Tiró de Mike y lo empujó contra la cama. El muchacho protestó, aquello no podía ser bueno para los bebés, pero no podía dejar de luchar, si tenía una oportunidad era precisamente esa. Intentó clavar la rodilla en el estómago de Steven y debió hacerlo porque el hombre protestó y le dio el espacio suficiente para moverse y quitárselo de encima.

Le costaba respirar, se sentía como una tortuga a la que le hubieran dado la vuelta, pero aún así la fuerza de salir de allí y volver con Harvey le permitía luchar y hacer todo lo posible por escapar.

Se levantó de la cama, logró hacerlo, pero Steven también lo hizo un par de segundos más tarde. Alargó el brazo para coger el arma, pero los dos lo hicieron al mismo tiempo. Sus manos chocaron, Steven le dio un puñetazo en la cara y el dolor pronto se apoderó de su pómulo. Ese hombre era realmente fuerte y Mike estaba seguro que por lo menos, le iba a quedar un buen moratón. Pero no soltó el arma, no lo haría, no permitiría que Steven lo retuviera durante más tiempo. 

Así que se agarró al arma y trató de dar la vuelta sobre su propio cuerpo para empujar con la espalda a Steven para alejarlo de él. Pero el otro hombre, que más parecía un experto asesino a sueldo, supo lo que iba a hacer y le sujetó del brazo antes de que pudiera volverse y lo apretó contra él.

\- Tienes huevos muchacho. Es una pena que no te sirvan de nada. No me siento bien pegándote, pero no me dejas otra opción ahora mismo.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, maldito hijo de puta!

Mike forcejeó e incluso sintió que Steven dejaba de hacer tanta presión sobre él, seguramente porque no quería lastimar a los bebés y desde luego, el muchacho iba a aprovechar de nuevo ese momento. Le dio un patada en la espinilla; se dio la vuelta, a pesar del mareo que eso le provocó y tiró de la mano que todavía sujetaba el arma.

De pronto los dos comenzaron una extraña coreografía para hacerse con el poder del arma y sin soltarla en ningún momento. Mike la notó deslizándose sobre su vientre, demasiado cerca de hacer daño a los pequeño, la alejó y notó que chocaba contra el cuerpo de Steven.

Jamás había disparado un arma, jamás se había imaginado haciéndolo, pero tampoco se había imaginado nunca se secuestrado por un tío tan desquiciado como Steven y tener que protegerse de esa forma a sí mismo y a los gemelos que estaba a punto de traer al mundo.

De pronto escuchó el disparo, los dos dieron un respingo. Durante un segundo, ambos se quedaron quietos, estáticos, mirándose, como si ninguno de los dos supiera lo que había pasado. Mike se sentía bien, tal vez había recibido un disparo y la adrenalina lo mantenía de pie, sin sentir el dolor. Pero cuando Steven dio un paso atrás y se llevó una mano al vientre y Mike vio la sangre, se convenció de que no había sido herido.

Había disparado a un hombre, probablemente lo había matado y no se sentía mal. No se odiaba por haber acabado con la vida de otra persona, ni por quedarse ahí viendo como se iba a desangrando poco a poco.

Tal vez fue esa confusión mental la que le mantuvo paralizado un momento, esa extraña sensación de poder la que le obligó a mirar y no le hizo salir corriendo, la que no le permitió ver que Steven se movía, mientras él miraba su mano ensangrentada y no regresó a la realidad, hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, y tan solo pudo mover la mano en el preciso momento en que escuchó el nuevo disparo y su pregunta de un momento antes fue contestada.

El dolor en la pierna fue casi automático, fue consciente de cuando el proyectil atravesaba su muslo y casi pudo notar el momento exacto el que la bala rasgaba la piel y salía.

Gritó con desesperación, a punto estuvo de caer al suelo, pero logró mantenerse en pie apoyado en una sola pierna. No había sentido en toda su vida un dolor tan fuerte, tan intenso y que pese a estar centrado en un punto, recorría su cuerpo entero.

Durante un segundo se quedó ahí, sin saber que hacer, como reaccionar, que sentir. Fue un segundo muy largo, en el que su cuerpo quería dejarse caer, derrumbarse, como si no tuviera bastante con el embarazo, además le disparaban; pero su espíritu, su fuerza de voluntad le hizo mantenerse ahí, viendo como Steven caía al suelo.

\- Te mataré… no quería hacerlo pero te mataré.- Aunque se estaba desangrando y no podía levantarse del suelo, Steven levanto la mano con el arma. – No volverás a joderme los planes, niñato.

\- Ya es muy tarde para eso.

Mike se acercó cojeando y le dio un empujón al arma. Salió volando debajo de la cama, lo bastante lejos como para que Steven necesitara mucho tiempo para llegar a ella y ser de nuevo una amenaza para él y le daba tiempo a salir de allí.

Tan solo dio un par de pasos antes de darse cuenta que su cuerpo no resistiría mucho. Estaba herido, perdía demasiada sangre, demasiado rápido; el hombro del que no se había acordado hasta ese momento, comenzaba a arderle y el vientre, con tanto movimiento y golpes no estaba mucho mejor.

Salió de la habitación y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que más allá del baño, que era la única habitación que conocía estaba en un apartamento bastante pobre. La puerta de la calle estaba cerca pero antes llegó a la ventana. Era un primero, al menos llegaría pronto a la calle y podría pedir ayuda. Sin embargo, cuando llegó abajo y vio el panorama que le rodeaba, se dio cuenta que las cosas todavía se le podían poner peor.

Estaba herido, dolorido, apenas sin fuerzas y en medio de ninguna parte. Aquello parecía un barrio medio derruido de New York una de las partes más pobres, que la gente había ido abandonando para irse a vivir a un lugar mejor. Las casas estaban tapiadas y lo que debían ser tiendas, parecían parte de un pueblo fantasma.

Al salir a la calle dio un paso pero el terrible calambre que recorrió todo su cuerpo, casi le hizo caer al suelo. Se miró l apierna, el pantalón estaba empapado de sangre, estaba perdiendo demasiada en muy poco tiempo, no sabía cuanto podría aguantar así. Por como se sentía, no creía que mucho.

Un nuevo paso y luego otro, tenía que alejarse de aquella casa, de Steven, por si el hombre lograba ponerse en pie e ir tras él. Cada paso era el sacrificio más grande que había hecho en toda su vida, pero lo hizo, hasta que no pudo más.

No había caminado más que unos pocos cientos de metros, arrastrando la pierna herida se chocó contra una pared que ni siquiera había visto. No se había dado cuenta que se le había nublado la vista, que no podía más. Levantó la cabeza, vio un cartel luminiscente y comprobó, aliviado que había llegado a un bar que todavía estaba abierto.

Medio agarrado a la pared, caminó, siguió arrastrándose más bien hasta que su cuerpo cayó al otro lado de la puerta que el mismo empujó. Protestó al notar la presión de todo su cuerpo sobre el hombro herido y se quedó ahí tendido, escuchando voces, alguien que gritaba, una mujer y un hombre, pasos que se acercaban.

Intentó mantener la atención, ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero debía haber perdido ya demasiada sangre y su cuerpo decidió darse por vencido. Cerró los ojos contra su voluntad, los sonidos empezaban a sonar distantes y tan solo fuecapaz de mantenerse ligeramente consciente para decir:  
\- Necesito un teléfono, tengo que decirle a mi marido que estoy vivo.


	14. Chapter 14

Después de haberlo intentando todo, Donna no había logrado que Harvey se apartara del ordenador. Como odiaba en ocasiones que su jefe fuera un hombre tan obstinado. Pero tampoco podía obligarle, porque en realidad, entendía lo que sentía, el miedo a que le hubiera ocurrido algo horrible a Mike y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Así que finalmente, desistió y le dejó quedarse ahí, mientras se dirigía a la cocina para preparar algo de comer.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que el móvil de Harvey estaba sonando en el dormitorio. Quien fuera era realmente insistente y no parecía tener intención de dejar de llamar hasta que alguien le respondiera. 

Donna lo cogió, no reconoció el teléfono y contestó esperando saber quien estaba al otro lado.

\- ¿Harvey?

La voz parecía proveniente de ultratumba, de otra dimensión extraña.

\- ¿Mike? ¿Mike, eres tu?

\- Donna… Si, soy yo… Harvey, tengo que hablar con Harvey.

La secretaria echó a correr por el pasillo con el móvil en la mano y entró como un torbellino en el despacho y dejó el móvil delante de su jefe. Harvey se la quedó mirando, sorprendido por lo nerviosa que estaba, sus ojos tan abiertos y como agitaba la mano para que cogiera el teléfono. 

\- ¿Quién es? Mira no estoy para…

\- Es Mike, te está llamando Mike.

No hizo falta que dijera nada más para que Harvey le arrancara prácticamente el teléfono de la mano, se diera la vuelta, se levantara de la silla y comenzara a moverse nervioso por el despacho.

\- ¿Mike?

\- Harvey… Estoy bien… estoy vino, no hagas ninguna tontería por favor.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Harvey notó que su joven marido apenas hablaba con un hilo de voz. Casi parecía la voz de un espectro y temió que desapareciera en cualquier momento. – Mike, ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

\- Muchas… muchas preguntas Harvey.

\- Lo siento. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Uno un silencio demasiado largo durante un momento, tan solo cortado por la difícil respiración de Mike y algún que otro gemido.

\- Duele mucho Harvey… Me ha disparado… pero primero le disparé yo, creo que Steven está muerto.

\- ¿Steven? ¿Steven te hizo esto? Será desgraciado, ese maldito hijo de puta. ¡le mataré!

\- Está muerto, le disparé en el vientre. – Mike protestó y Harvey imaginó que se estremecía. – Duele mucho… me disparó en la pierna… creo que he perdido mucha sangre… y los bebés… creo que vienen los bebés.

\- Mike tranquilo. – Casi parecía irónico decir eso, cuando Harvey no estaba en absoluto tranquilo y estaba a punto de perder los pocos nervios que le quedaban. Miró a Donna, su amiga parecía haberse convertido en una estatua mientras escuchaba su conversación - ¿Sabes donde estás?

\- No… es un bar… creo que son las afueras de New York… no estoy seguro… la pierna duele mucho. No puedo moverme Harvey. por favor, ven a por ti.

\- Muy bien, muchacho, necesito que estés tranquilo. – Harvey se hizo daño al sujetar con fuerza el teléfono móvil y casi temió romperlo. - ¿Estás con alguien? ¿Hay alguien con quien pueda hablar ahí contigo?

\- Si, pero por favor, no me dejes… - Desde que Mike había empezado con el embarazo, Harvey se había acostumbrado a verlo en momentos de debilidad, momentos, en los que había llorado, momentos en los que él mismo había tenido que sostener su frente cuando vomitaba por la mañana. Pero nunca lo había oído hablar así, nunca una súplica le había roto el corazón de una forma tan poderosa. – Harvey… por favor… ven a buscarme.

\- Voy en seguida, Mike, pero necesito saber donde estás. No cuelgues, déjame hablar con alguien y por favor no cuelgues, voy a encender la búsqueda de GPS en mi móvil y encontraré el teléfono. Estoy contigo, Mike, estoy contigo.

\- Lo se… Te quiero.

Semejante revelación dejó descolocado a Harvey, en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, viviendo juntos, casados, acercádose el momento del parto y la llegada al mundo de los gemelos, Mike nunca le había dicho algo así, tal vez porque no lo sentía, tal vez porque no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. Pero nunca se lo había dicho y ahora temía que el muchacho viera demasiado cerca el final y necesitara decirlo antes de que fuera demasiado lejos.

\- ¿Hola? – La voz femenina le cogió por sorpresa, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

\- Hola, soy Harvey Specter, Mike es mi marido.

\- Tracy… antes de que lo preguntes ya hemos llamado a una ambulancia y la policía está en camino. ¿Harvey has dicho verdad? – La escuchó moverse, seguramente se estaba apartando de Mike para poder hablar un poco más tranquilamente. – Mira, no se que coño le ha pasado a tu marido pero está realmente mal. T iene un disparo en la pierna y cuando hemos intentando moverle… tiene el hombro dislocado o algo así. Parece una herida mal curada. ¿De cuanto tiempo está? Creo que esos bebés están a punto de venir al mundo.

\- Lo único que necesito ahora es sabe donde está ese maldito bar y que me pases con Mike, quiero hablar con él hasta que llegue allí.

Sabía que sus palabras habían sido demasiado bruscas, pero sinceramente, le daba igual, en ese momento, sabiendo que Mike le necesitaba. La chica debió entenderlo porque no se molestó, no dijo nada al respecto y volvió a moverse; Harvey pudo escuchar sus pasos, mientras se acercaba, seguramente, a Mike.

\- Te escribo la dirección.

Aunque no quería dejar de hablar con Mike ni por un momento, se apartó el teléfono para poder ver el mensaje que le acababa de llegar y pasar la información al GPS. Volvió a coger el móvil y siguió hablando con Mike.

\- Necesito que te concentres en mi voz. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

\- Estoy cansado… he salido corriendo de esa casa… me ha disparado y casi no podía andar… pero me escapado.

\- Lo se, muchacho, lo se y estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Pero necesito que sigas luchando, tienes que estar despierto.

\- Estoy cansado y me duele todo. El hombro… ¿Y si no termina de curarse?

\- Estarás bien en unos días, ya lo verás. Necesitas dormir, descansar y tomar unas cuantas medicinas. Pero te recuperarás

Mientras hablaba con Mike, Harvey escribió una nota para Donna pidiéndole que llamara de nuevo al hospital y a la policía, añadió la dirección que aquella chica, Tracy le había dado. No quería arriesgarse a que la ambulancia se despistara, que la policía quedara atrapada en un atasco. Mike necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

Harvey esperó que la batería del teléfono durara lo bastante como para llegar hasta donde se encontraba Mike. Salió del apartamento, mientras escuchaba a Donna hablando desde su propio móvil con el hospital. Cogió el coche y se puso a conducir sin pensar en mucho. Tan solo Mike estaba en su cabeza, en lo poco que le había dicho cuanto le importaba, en como habían estado viviendo juntos, habían compartido los primeros meses del embarazo y apenas se había preocupado por él. 

Mike le había dicho que le quería y ni siquiera en semejantes circunstancias había sido capaz de decirle que sentía lo mismo que él, desde el momento en que lo había conocido, desde que lo había visto entrar en aquella habitación del hotel, haciéndose pasar por otra persona, Harvey se había fijado en él, le había gustado y pese a como se había comportado con él, enamorarse, había sido realmente fácil.

Ahora solo podía pensar en recuperar a Mike, en llevarle al hospital, ver como los médicos curaban sus heridas y cuidaban de él y los bebés. Tal vez los gemelos estaban a punto de nacer. Sonrió, a pensar en ellos, en que pronto iban a ser una verdadera familia. Desde que había encontrado a su madre siendo infiel a su padre; su idea de familia se había roto y durante mucho tiempo, hasta que Mike le había dicho que estaba en estado, había creído que no podría volver a confiar en esa idea. Ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocado. 

Durante los últimos meses llevaba esperando que ese momento llegara, que los gemelos llegaran al mundo, poder tenerlos en sus brazos y dejar que esa primera noche que pasaran todos en el apartamento, Mike durmiera acurrucado con él.  
Por muy ñoño que fuera ese pensamiento, no había nada que le hiciera más ilusión en ese momento.

El GPS de su coche le llevó en menos tiempo del que había esperado hasta la dirección que había dado Tracy. la chica le esperaba fuera y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que aparcara allí. Le dijo que le siguiera.

\- Está dentro, tenemos una pequeña habitación que nos sirve dormitorio cuando tenemos que quedarnos tarde. Le hemos instalado allí.

\- ¿Cómo está?

La chica se volvió y le miró fijamente durante un instante, pero no dijo nada. Harvey tampoco preguntó nada más y la siguió hasta el cuarto trasero. Cuando la chica abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba en penumbra, pero no tuvo problemas en distinguir a Mike tumbado en aquel camastro, 

Habían colocado sábanas, que un rato antes debieron ser blancas y ahora estaban cubiertas de sangre. No les prestó atención y caminó directamente a la cama. Junto Mike había un hombre joven, aparentaba casi la misma edad de Mike, pero su rostro estaba pálido, aterrorizado incluso, un poco más y saldría corriendo. Entre él y la chica le habían hecho un torniquete en la pierna herida a Mike, pero aún así, seguía sangrando. Tenía un brazo pegado al cuerpo, el que tenía el hombro lastimado y con el otro se cubría el vientre.

\- Mike. – Dijo simplemente Harvey para llamar la atención de su marido.

\- Has venido.

\- ¿Cómo que he venido? Te dije que me esperaras. - Harvey se arrodilló junto a la cama y deslizó una mano sobre el vientre abultado del muchacho. – Estás enorme. Los gemelos han crecido mucho estos meses.

\- Quiero dormir…

\- Lo se. – Harvey acarició a continuación la frente del muchacho, estaba empapada de sudor. – Pero necesito que aguantes un poco más, la ambulancia está a punto de llegar.

\- No puedo Harvey, estoy tan cansado… algo va mal puedo notarlo, los bebés están a punto de nacer y yo llevo todo este tiempo agotado. – Mike cerró los ojos un momento y respiró con fuerza. – Tienes que prometerme una cosa.

\- No, ni se te ocurra empezar con toda esa mierda de cuida de los niños cuando yo me haya ido porque eso no va a pasar.

Mike se echó a reír y pronto le sobrevino un ataque de tos.

\- No se trata de eso, no me hace falta pedírtelo para saber que cuidarás de ellos.

\- Mike…

\- No… es que… he pensado en los nombres y si no salgo de esta, me gustaría que los supieras. – Harvey tragó saliva, no iba a dejar que los sentimientos se apoderaran de él, tenía que permanecer fuerte y entero para luchar por los dos. Asintió sin decir nada para dejar que siguiera hablando. – Edith, de no ser por mi abuela, no creo que hubiera llegado a conocerte nunca y para él… había pensado en Marcus

\- ¿Marcus?

\- Si, como tu hermano.

Mike protestó de pronto, muchas veces se había preguntado como se sentirían las contracciones durante los últimos momentos del embarazo y ahora que las tenía, deseaba que desaparecieran. Agarró la mano de Harvey en cuento la encontró y se lo quedó mirando, no es que eso hiciera más suave el dolor, pero le hacía sentir que ya no estaba solo.

\- No podemos esperar a que llegue la maldita ambulancia. – Dijo Harvey al ver el sufrimiento en el rostro de su marido. - ¿Puedes llegar hasta el coche? – Mike negó con la cabeza, pero Harvey no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácilmente. – No estoy dispuesto a que tengas a los gemelos aquí. No es por el sitio, perdonad. – Añadió volviéndose hacia Tracy, la chica asintió. – Creo que llegaremos antes al hospital. Tal vez la ambulancia esté metida en un atasco. Mike ¿Confías en mí? - Pese al dolor, al miedo o la necesidad de que todo terminara ya, Mike asintió. – Vas a tener que ponerte en pie, luego te llevaré hasta el coche y de ahí al hospital.

\- Estoy… cansado.

\- Lo se, lo se. Vamos, eres más fuerte que esto, lo se, te conozco. Vamos dame la mano.

Mike trató de protestar, estaba lo bastante agotado como para no sentirse capaz de dar un solo paso y mucho menos levantar todo su pesado cuerpo de la cama. Elevó la mano, su brazo era tan sumamente pesado que creyó que tendría que dejarlo caer.  
Pero allí estaba Harvey, finalmente estaba con él y con un movimiento rápido tiró de él. El fuerte tirón casi le hizo vomitar, pero sentir de pronto el abrazo de Harvey alrededor de su cuerpo le reconfortó rápidamente. 

Dejó que tirara de él; apenas podía apoyar la pierna herida, y de no ser porque podía echar el peso de su cuerpo sobre Harvey, ya habría caído al suelo. 

La mano de Harvey rodeó su cintura y lo apretó contra él sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, sabía que eso calmaba a Mike, no era la primera vez que lo veía y además, le encantaba poder hundirse por un momento en la profundidad del interior de los ojos azules de Mike.

Tracy les sostuvo la puerta y esperó, al paso tan lento al que Mike era capaz de caminar, tardaron bastante en llegar a la del bar y para ese momento, el muchacho ya estaba agotado y a punto de desfallecer.

Harvey le sujetó con más fuerza, notó que los dedos se le clavaban en las costillas pero no protestó, porque eso apenas molestaba, con todo lo que le dolía el resto del cuerpo.

\- Mira, ahí está el coche, solo tenemos que llegar y…

El sonido de ambulancia acercándose, hizo que Harvey detuviera su camino. Sonrió. Casi se había hecho a la idea de tener que acelerar todo lo posible hasta el hospital, esperando que Mike no se pusiera de parto antes de lo debido. Ver que la ambulancia llegaba, le hizo respirar un poco más tranquilo.

\- Harvey…

La vocecilla de Mike le hizo volverse, sabía que no se trataba de nada bueno, ni tampoco lo era notar que Mike se dejaba caer, que su cuerpo se desplomaba sobre él y que apenas tuvo tiempo de atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Justo antes de que todo se volviera negro y de quedar inconsciente, Mike notó los brazos de Harvey apretándolo y su voz llamándole, pero su cuerpo ya no daba más de si, no pudo contestar, no pudo decir que estaba agotado para decir nada o simplemente para hacer que su cerebro funcionase.

Harvey le levantó del suelo, su pie sano dejó de tocar la acera y todo él quedó tendido en sus brazos, escuchó su voz llamándole y quería contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo, se estaba hundiendo como si le hubieran atado una piedra al pie y le hubieran tirado al río. Todo estaba oscuro y era profundo, lo demás daba igual.

\- ¡Mike! ¡Mike!


	15. Chapter 15

Harvey se miró las manos o tal vez no había dejado de hacerlo desde hacía horas. Seguían estando manchadas de sangre, ahora seca después del rato pasado. Incluso la tenía decorando su camisa, como el recuerdo que no quería marcharse de lo que habían sido las peores horas de toda su vida.

Una enfermera pasó corriendo por el pasillo a su lado, pero no se fijó en él, nadie se fijaba en él desde que se había sentado en el suelo, frente a la puerta de la sala de urgencias. Le habían pedido que no se quedara allí, que se dirigiera a la sala de espera, pero nadie había podido moverlo al final de allí y nadie lo haría hasta que le dijeran como estaba Mike.

Se había desmayado en sus brazos, apenas había tenido tiempo de atraparlo, de evita que se hiciera más daño del que ya había sufrido… todavía no se podía creer que Steven lo hubiera secuestrado, que hubiera montado todo lo de las cámaras, la distorsión de la voz… todo simplemente por arruinarle la vida a él.

Ahora sabía que lo habían llevado al hospital, estaba vivo, consciente y se salvaría. Una parte de él deseaba que hubiera muerto en aquella casa, que se hubiera desangrado y que hubiera sido la muerte más horrenda posible; pero otra estaba feliz de verlo vivo, así se encargaría él mismo de mandarlo a la cárcel durante el resto de su vida, al sitio más oscuro y sombrío posible, donde lamentaría por siempre haber hecho daño a Mike.

Miró el reloj, casi había perdido la cuenta de las horas que habían pasado desde que habían llegado con la ambulancia al hospital y se habían llevado a Mike a la sala de urgencias.

Había sido un viaje en silencio, tan solo roto por el sonido de las máquinas que controlaban su corazón y los médicos que hablaban entre ellos en términos que Harvey no comprendía y que no le hacían sentir mucho más tranquilo. 

Habían estabilizado a Mike, habían conseguido estabilizarle pese a estar a punto del colapso; habían detenido la hemorragia de la pierna y habían retrasado todo lo posible el parto, si ya era un riesgo un parto masculino en el hospital, todavía lo era mucho más en una ambulancia. Con el hombro por el momento no habían podido hacer nada, pero Harvey no podía dejar de recordar lo que le había dicho el paramédico.

\- Vamos a esperar lo mejor, pero tal vez tengamos que intervenirle para reparar el daño sufrido en el hombro.

Al entrar en el hospital, se lo habían llevado, por primera vez desde que lo había encontrado en el bar, lo habían separado de él y desde entonces, hasta ese preciso momento, nadie le había dicho nada, ni para bien, ni para mal, ni que estaba vivo, ni que su vida corría peligro. Simplemente parecía que se habían olvidado de él.

Donna ya estaba en el hospital cuando llegó la ambulancia, le abrazó, le dijo algo, pero Harvey ni siquiera lo escuchó. Poco después llegaron Jessica, Louis y Rachel; imaginó que Donna se había encargado de avisar a todo el mundo y se lo agradeció porque él no lo habría hecho.

Los demás se quedaron esperando en la dichosa sala de espera, eran demasiados parar andar moviéndose por los pasillos, tan solo Harvey se quedó allí sentado, con la mirada fija en la puerta que se abría ya se cerraba continuamente, pero jamás le decía nada.

Así paso un buen rato, en silencio, con las manos sucias de sangre, la camisa manchada de sangre y suciedad en general y el corazón en un puño, impotente por no poder hacer absolutamente nada.

\- Donna me ha dicho que querías estar solo.

No tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que se trataba de Louis, reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

\- Donna está en lo correcto, quiero estar solo.

\- Pero en realidad no quieres. – Tal y como estaba, pegar la Louis habría sido excesivamente fácil, pero le habría sentado verdaderamente bien. – No me malinterpretes, entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

\- ¿Lo sabes? ¿Has estado a punto de perder al hombre que está a punto de dar a luz a tus gemelos, porque un desgraciado lo ha tenido secuestrado durante dos meses?

\- No, lo cierto que es que no.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Louis se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

\- Antes de entrar a trabajar en Pearson & Specter trabajé en casos sociales, asesinatos, malos tratos y si, también estuve el algún secuestro. No todos acabaron bien. – Harvey le miró en silencio, prefería escuchar y no tener que decir nada. – Vi a las familias y te aseguro que no siempre fue bonito. Es difícil aceptar la pérdida de un ser querido.

\- Mike está ahí dentro, no está muerto.

\- Lo se y no me gusta ser el malo de la película, pero Donna me ha dicho como estaba y…

\- Mike está vivo y no va a morir. ¿Entendido?

Harvey volvió a concentrarse en la puerta que tenía delante, esperando el momento en que finalmente se abriera y alguien le dijera como estaba su marido, aunque su instinto le decía que todavía tendría que esperar bastante.

Los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio, ninguno miró el reloj para saber cuanto tiempo pasaba, hasta que finalmente, uno de los médicos salió, se quitó la mascarilla y se colocó frente a Harvey, al mismo tiempo que el abogado se ponía en pie.

\- Usted es el marido de Mike ¿verdad? – Harvey asintió en silencio, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que algo lo había dejado sin palabras. Sin embargo, simplemente se quedó mirando al médico y espero que a que siguiera hablando. – Tal vez será mejor que hablamos en privado.

Harve se volvió hacia Louis y este asintió. No necesitaba la aprobación de su compañero y tampoco necesitaba tenerlo cerca para sentirse mejor. Pero si le agradecía que hubiera estado allí, que hubiera sido tan sincero como siempre.

Siguió al médico al interior de la sala, pero para su sorpresa aquello dio a un nuevo pasillo, lleno a ambos lados de pequeñas salas, cuyas puertas estaban tapadas por cortinas blancas. 

\- Es normal sentirse así. – Dijo el doctor como si hubiera podido leer su mente y saber que Harvey empezaba a sentirse agobiado y más preocupado de lo que ya estaba antes, por Mike. – No es un sitio bonito lo sé. Pero los pacientes tan solo sólo pasan aquí la primera hora tras ser intervenidos. Necesitamos estar seguros de que todo ha salido bien en el quirófano antes de moverlos a las habitaciones. El parto en hombres es bastante impredecible y tras la primera hora, en ocasiones un poco más, las cosas pueden salir muy mal.

\- Pero este sitio no parece muy acogedor.

\- Nadie ha dicho que tenga que serlo. – Le contestó el médico mientras caminaba unos pasos por delante de él. – Aquí traemos a los bebés al mundo y nos aseguramos de que el padre sobreviva. – El médico se detuvo frente a dos cortinas blancas. – Le seré sincero, No todos los que trabajan aquí se sienten a gusto abriendo a un hombre y sacando a un bebé del interior. Parece… antinatural, como si Dios se hubiera equivocado y ahora estuviéramos pagando ese error. Pero hacemos el trabajo y mandamos a los padres a sus habitaciones, no volvemos a verlos, no volvemos a saber de ellos, pero nosotros hacemos que salgan sanos, con vida de aquí.

Harvey decidió no seguir hablando, si antes había tenido dudas sobre si le gustaba o no ese médico, ahora estaba convencido de que no le hacía ninguna gracia. En cuanto pudiera, en cuanto supiera que Mike estaba lo bastante recuperado, se lo llevaría de allí, tanto a él como a los gemelos; montaría un pequeño hospital en casa o buscaría una clínica privada donde le trataran mejor, cualquier cosa antes que estar allí, rodeado de toda esa gente que le miraba y lo trataba como un bicho raro.

\- Pero bueno… las cosas han cambiado y tan solo Dios puede volver a ponerlo todo en su sitio, cuando quiera, claro. Mientras tanto, es nuestra obligación cuidar lo que él ha creado.

\- ¿Cómo está Mike? – Preguntó finalmente Harvey, porque no estaba dispuesto a seguir escuchando aquellas barbaridades.

\- Hemos tenido que hacerle una cesárea de urgencia, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre por la herida en la pierna. Nos arriesgábamos a perderle. – Harvey se puso tenso y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no empezar a moverse de un lado para otro. – Tranquilo, los bebés están bien, obviamente son muy pequeños, debido a que son prematuros y los hemos llevado directamente a las incubadoras. También hemos intervenido a Mike por la herida de bala en la pierna. Ya se le ha extraído el proyectil.  
Harvey asintió, llevaba horas preocupándose por las formas en las que Mike podía morir en la mesa de operaciones. Al menos ahora sabía que el parto había salido bien y le habían operado la pierna. Temía que hubiera perdido ya demasiada sangre; por más que lo intentaba, no lograba quitarse de la cabeza esa imagen, Mike en aquella habitación, la sangre por el suelo y sobre las sábanas… si hubiera llegado cinco minutos más tarde.

\- No hemos podido intervenirle el hombro todavía. – Siguió diciendo el médico y la mente de Harvey regresó a la realidad. – temíamos que después de todo lo que ha pasado, su cuerpo pudiera no resistirlo. En un par de días, cuando vemos que todo sea más normal, volveremos a llevarle a quirófano, tenemos que ver en que estado se encuentra su hombro.

Harvey asintió, aquello empezaba a ser demasiada información y todo lo que quería era poder a Mike a los gemelos. Ya eran muchas hora esperando como para seguir mucho más tiempo sin saber nada.

\- ¿Puedo verle?

\- Está sedado todavía, estará dormido unas cuantas horas. Si prefiere esperar a que despierte… De todas formas ahora que ha tenido a los bebés, ya no será tan importante para usted protegerle. – El médico se echó a reír, pero al ver que Harvey no contestaba de la misma forma; volvió a ponerse serio. – Lo que intentaba decir… tal vez no es su caso, tal vez usted realmente está enamorado de Mike, pero he visto… - Se estaba poniendo nervioso, la presencia de Harvey, le estaba poniendo de los nervios. – he visto muchos hombres que tan solo eran incubadora del gobierno. Entiendo que no es el caso de Mike.

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – Harvey podría haber asesinado a ese hombre con una sola mirada de haber tenido ese superpoder. Al no ser así, tan solo se lo quedó mirando. – Se trata de marido, del padre de mis hijos y no me importa lo que usted o sus malditos colegas piensen sobre el embarazo en los hombres… espero que la presencia de Mike en este hospital se convierta en algo privado. Si veo un solo periodista rondando por su habitación o alguien que no sepa quien es, se encontrarán con una hermosa denuncia y le aseguro que puedo hacer que cierren este hospital y quedarme con todo su dinero.

No estaba seguro, pero Harvey creyó ver que el médico palidecía de pronto. Intentó aguantar la sonrisa de felicidad que se estaba apoderando de él, pero tampoco hizo un gran esfuerzo de todos modos. El médico asintió con más miedo que confianza, al mismo tiempo que le señalaba el habitáculo en el que se encontraba Mike.

Por un momento, Harvey miró al resto de habitaciones, cuyas puertas estaban cubiertas por sábanas y se preguntó cual sería la historia de aquellos otros hombres que también habían dado a luz. ¿Sabían ellos que podían quedarse embrazados cuando había ocurrido? ¿Tenían alguien que los protegiera del gobierno? ¿O eran precisamente conejillos de indias del gobierno que los llevaba allí para que tuvieran a los bebés?

Cuando estuviera seguro que Mike se encontraba bien, se tomaría un tiempo para ver exactamente como estaba ley para esos pobres infelices que acababan siendo juguetes gubernamentales por no tener a nadie en sus vidas; justo como le habría ocurrido a Mike de no haber contraído matrimonio con él.

Esperó a que el médico se marchara antes de abrir la cortina. Quería estar a solas con su joven marido herido. Necesitaba privacidad después de todo lo sucedido . respiró profundamente y una vez solo en el pasillo, la retiró.

Mike estaba tendido en una camilla, que casi incluso para él, resultaba pequeña. Tenía la pierna en la que le había disparado Steve a la vista, cubierta de vendas que apenas le permitirían moverla cuando despertara. Tenía el brazo derecho pegado al cuerpo, también vendado desde el hombro y eso que todavía no le habían operado. De pronto se le hizo extraño no ver su vientre abultado, ahora que los gemelos habían nacido, pero al mismo tiempo, ahora empezaba a ver al antiguo Mike, a excepción de las heridas.

Alguien había dejado una banqueta allí, la cogió y la acercó a la cama. Si lo que el médico había dicho era cierto, Mike tardaría bastante en despertar; así que decidió tomárselo con calma. Desde luego no iba a separarse de él ni un segundo. No iba a permitir que el hospital lo convirtiera en un mono de fiera o algo peor.

Acarició la mano del muchacho, aún cuando sabía que Mike no sería consciente de ello y sonrió.

\- Estás en casa Mike. Has sido muy valiente todo este tiempo. Ahora puedes descansar, seré yo quien cuide de ti.

*

Cuando Mike abrió los ojos, pese a verlo todo borroso, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de paredes completamente blancas. No había mucho mobiliario, un armario al fondo, junto a un pequeño escritorio, la televisión colgada al techo y varias sillas junto la ventana.

También vio un par de sombras, apoyadas junto a la ventana, hablando en voz muy baja. No pudo distinquirlas bien, ni pudo escuchar lo que estaban diciendo. Pero apreciaba el silencio. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta que había pasado dos meses con un dolor de cabeza permanente y ahora, sin embargo, estaba tranquilo.

Quiso incorporarse, lo intentó, pero entonces se dio cuenta que apenas tenía fuerzas ni para apoyar el único brazo que podía mover, porque le habían vendado el otro contra el cuerpo. Cayó sobre la cama, un fuerte dolor en el vientre le golpeó hasta dejarle sin aire. 

Protestó, pero también le dolía la garganta. No podía encontrarse peor, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Tal vez fue su gruñido lo que hizo que las dos figuras que lo acompañaban en la habitación se volvieran y se acercaran a él.  
Steven estaba allí, le estsaba sonriendo, con ese gesto, horrible y que le daba ganas de vomitar. Junto a él estaba Rachel. ¿Por qué Rachel estaba ayudando al hombre que le había secuestrado? ¿También ella estaba involucrada?

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le dijo Steven y trató de acariciar su mano, pero Mike apartó rápidamente. – No tengas miedo de mi Mike… ya hemos tenido bastante intimidad durante estos dos meses.

\- No me pongas una mano encima…

\- Ahora ya no es necesario. Tus servicios han si perfectos para mi plan. 

Steven movió su mano hasta el vientre de Mike y entonces el muchacho se dio cuenta que ya no estaba abultado. Los bebés ya no estaban. 

\- Maldito hijo de puta. ¿Dónde están mis bebés? – Gritó Mike de forma casi desesperada, pero por más que intentó apartarse de Steve, lo único que consiguió fue hacerse daño.

Steven apartó la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Alguien el había desnudado por completo, excepto por la larga venda que cubría su pierna. Rachel se echó a reír y rodeó la cintura de Steven. Mike negó con la cabeza, aquello no podía ser verdad. Rachel no podía ser amante de un psicópata como Steven, no podía haber estado mintiéndole durante tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Dónde están mis bebés?

\- Los bebés no deberían ser tu única preocupación Mike. Supongo que me pasé un poco cuanto te disparé… no soy el mejor tirador.

Steve señaló con la vista la pierna del muchacho y Mike entonces se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal, había una venda si, pero no cubría una pierna entera, sino que tan solo llegaba hasta su rodilla y después de eso no había nada. alguien había hecho desaparecer la mitad de su pierna.

\- No, no… ¡No!

El grito de Mike llenó toda la habitación. Se incorporó de nuevo, esta vez, el dolor en todo el cuerpo no le importaba ahora. Estaba delirando, debía tener fiebre, porque no era posible que alguien le hubiera arrebatado su pierna así como así. De nuevo, intentó ponerse en pie, apartó de un golpe a Steven y apoyó la única pierna entera con la que contaba. Lo intentó, pero su cuerpo no lo resistó y cayó al suelo.

\- Tus bebés son ahora míos, Mike, como siempre había querido, como siempre había dicho que sería. No volverás a verlos, ni ahora ni nunca.

\- No, por favor… por favor, mis hijos.

\- Siempre te dije que ganaría y eso es lo que ha pasado. 

\- ¡Te mataré! ¿Juro que te mataré! – Se estaba quedando afónico de tanto gritar, pero podría seguir haciéndolo por el resto de su vida si con eso conseguía algo.

De pronto, unas manos fuertes lo agarraron de los hombros y lo zarandearon durante un momento, hasta que lo mantuvieron agarrado. Cerró los ojos, sabía que Steven estaba delante de él y quería que lo mirara a los ojos, para reírse de él, para mostrarle su fuerza y superioridad y no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera.

\- Mike, basta. - La nueva voz le hizo estremecerse, pero no abrió los ojos, se mantuvo firme, los ojos apretados hasta hacerse daño. – Si no dejas de moverte, vas a abrirte la herida de la pierna y la de la cesárea.

\- Los gemelos… - Sollozó Mike, al mismo tiempo que sintió un par de lágrima derramándose por sus ojos. – No te lleves a mis gemelos… Harvey… no dejes que se los lleve.

Ya no podía luchar por más tiempo, estaba agotado, solo quería dormir, dejarse llevar y que todo terminara. Si Harvey no estaba allí, si Steven le había encontrado de nuevo y se había llevado a los gemelos que habían estado en su interior un momento antes; entonces no tenía mucho que perder.

\- Mike, abre los ojos, por favor. – reconoció la voz, era Harvey, pero no estaba allí, tenía que estar soñando… debía ser una pesadilla. – Abre los ojos, por favor. Ábrelo por mi.

Una mano cálida acarició su mejilla y Mike sonrió. Tenía miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrarse de nuevo con Steven, pero aún así, algo le hizo abrir los ojos. Seguía teniendo la visión borrosa, pero con lo cerca que estaba, pudo distinguir el rostro de Harvey delante de él.

Steven había desaparecido, no lo estaba sujetando y aunque Rachel también estaba en la habitación, no estaba sonriendo, sino que tenía la expresión de mayor preocupación, que jamás hubiera visto Mike en ella.

Al notar un cosquilleó en el brazo, lo miró y se dio cuenta que había un pequeño reguero de sangre, que salía allí donde había estado una vía con suero. La pierna herida le ardía, la misma que ahora estaba completa, vendada de arriba abajo, pero completamente entera. 

Respiró tranquilo por fin; estaba en lo cierto, había estado soñando, había tenido una pesadilla.

\- Harvey.

\- Soy yo y tú tienes fiebre. – La mano de Harvey se posó sobre su frente y por un momento, Mike se sintió como un niño pequeño. – Estás hecho todo un luchador. Casi me derribas.

Harvey se puso en pie y cogió el cuerpo de Mike entre sus brazos. Lo abrazó y por un segundo, los dos quedaron así, convertidos en un solo cuerpo. Durante los dos meses que habían pasado separados, Harvey no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había echado de menos los pequeños detalles de Mike. su olor, su manos suaves, poder acariciarlo, hacerle sentir bien.

Lo dejó de nuevo en la cama y le ayudó a tumbarse.

\- Voy a tener que llamar a la enfermera para que te arregle el vial, siempre y cuando me prometas que no te lo volverás a arrancar.

Estaba tan confundido, entre la pesadilla, los meses pasados encerrado, su fuga de las garras de Steven, que todavía le costó un unos instantes decir algo. Asintió como respuesta y se volvió hacia Rachel, por fin la veía sonreír, con un gesto realmente cándido.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo…

\- Un par de días. Necesitabas descansar, todo tu cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

\- Harvey, ¿Dónde están los bebes? – Mike agarró la mano de Harvey y tiró de él con fuerza, hasta casi hacer que cayera sobre su cuerpo. – Dime que están bien, por favor… dime que Steven…

\- Los gemelos están bien.

\- Necesito verlos. – Le cortó Mike. – Necesito verlos, necesito ver que están bien.

Mike comenzó a agitarse y de no ser porque Harvey le tenía agarrado con fuerza, le habría dado un nuevo ataque. Intentó levatarse, sin embargo, esta vez no pudo ni tan siquiera elevar la cabeza un par de centímetros.

\- Mike, los bebés son muy pequeños, tan solo estabas de siete meses cuando has dado a luz. – Le dijo Rachel, se sentó al otro lado de la cama y acarició el hombro lastimado de Mike con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño.

\- Pero necesito verlos

\- Mira que eres testarudo. – Dijo Harvey sonriendo. – Muy bien, te llevaré, pero deja que les pida a las enfermeras una silla de ruedas, no puedes caminar, de lo contrario tu pierna no sanara jamás.

De nuevo, Mike asintió, un poco más tranquilo ahora que sabía que iba a encontrarse con sus bebés. Llevó una mano al pecho de Harvey e incluso a través de la ropa pudo notar el latido de su corazón. Estaba casi tan nervioso como él y eso, en cierto modo le hacía sentir bien.

\- Steven… le disparé, cuando la policía le encuentre… dirá que intenté matarle, dirá... ¿Steven vive?

Le daba miedo preguntar por él, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de ese tipo cuando le había disparado, la mancha de sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande en su vientre y su cuerpo tambaleante, moviéndose hacia él, hasta que se había   
derrumbado en el suelo.

\- Steven está vivo, pero no está en este hospital. – Le contestó Harvey. – Yo mismo me encargué que le llevaran lejos de ti. Lo último que se es que se encuentra en estado crítico, pero todo lo que ocurrió está grabado; el mismo se puso la soga al cuello con sus malditas cámaras. He hablado con la policía y me han dicho que no tienen nada contra ti. Si Steven sobrevive, le haré pasar por el infierno de su vida en juicio y pasará el resto de sus días en prisión.

Mike sintió de pronto, que alguien le quitaba una enorme roca de encima que no le permitía respirar hasta un segundo antes. Ahora se sentía libre, feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo y por un simple segundo, su mente dejó de preocuparse por nada.

\- ¿Se ha terminado?

Harvey dudó un instante Harvey dudó sobre como contestar a eso. Ciertamente, la pesadilla del secuestro y había terminado y aunque Mike tuviera que enfrentarse a Steven durante el juicio. Sin embargo, todavía tenían un largo camino por delante con la operación del hombro y la rehabilitación también de la pierna.

\- Si, se ha termiado. En cuanto estés un poco mejor, nos iremos a casa ya he encargado todo el equipo necesario para poder cuidar de ti y he contrato un par de enfermeros. No quiero que estés solo ni un minuto cuando esté trabajando. También tengo un par niñeras que me gustan, pero quiero que veas sus curriculums.

\- ¿Harvey, eres tu de verdad?

Por primera vez desde hacía demasiado tiempo, Mike se echó a reír y esa sensación sentaba mejor que cualquier tratamiento médico. Un calor que casi había olvidado subió hasta sus mejillas y las hizo enrojecer, de forma que destacaban por encima de lo pálido que estaba su rostro.

\- Las cosas han cambiado para los dos, Mike. tenemos gemelos, somos padres y en cuestión de meses los dos estaremos de vuelta en la oficina. Por no hablar de que hasta entonces no voy a dejar que te encargues tu de todo. Te acaban de disparar y has estado parto. Te mereces un descanso.

Mike no le iba a negar que eso era cierto, pero tampoco quería mostrarse débil o necesitado. Una parte de él se había endurecido hasta el extremo durante el secuestro, casi podía sentir que lo que todavía le quedaba de inocencia hasta la aparición de Steven, había desaparecido por completo en aquella habitación. Y no volvería más.

Una enfermera llegó en ese momento empujando una silla de ruedas. Mike quería protestar, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo, no podía caminar y no podía usar muletas con un solo brazo útil. Su intención de mostrarse fuerte y capaz, terminó casi antes de haber comenzado y resignado, dejó que Harvey le ayudará a ponerse en pie una vez que la enfermera le hubo puesto de nuevo el vial en el brazo.

Se sentía tan ridículo sentado allí, agarrando con una mano el palo que sostenía el gotero y que Harvey empujara su silla, que solo quería desaparecer de allí y de no ser porque iban a ver a los gemelos a las incubadoras querría echar a correr.

Hicieron el camino en silencio, ya habría tiempo para hablar en el futuro, ahora Mike estaba nervioso porque todavía no había visto a sus hijos y aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta, Harvey también estaba nervioso.

Hacía mucho que había olvidado lo que significaba tener una familia de verdad; ahora de pronto, recuperaba a un joven marido al que había aprendido a amar y sin el que ya no podía vivir ni dentro, ni fuera de la oficina y los gemelos habían nacido. Todo había ocurrido muy rápidamente y aún no se había hecho a la idea y precisamente eso era lo que más nervioso le ponía ahora.

Al salir del ascensor, escucharon ya los llantos de los pequeños en las incubadoras. Mike se estremeció, había soñado durante mucho tiempo con ese primer momento, esa primera vez en la que pudiera ver a sus gemelos y todavía no se lo podía creer ahora.   
Harvey no se detuvo en el cristal que separaba la zona de las incubadoras del pasillo, una enfermera le abrió la puerta y él pasó con la silla, mientras Rachel, que les había acompañado desde la habitación, esperaba fuera y les daba un momento de privacidad.  
La enfermera miró cierto malestar a Harvey, probablemente, el abogado había usado alguna de sus técnicas para logra que les permitiera entrar, aunque en ese momento, a Mike no podía importarle menos eso.

La enfermera salió, tras decir que tenían cinco minutos, porque el turno de visitas ya no estaba hasta el día siguiente y cuando cerró la puerta, Mike disfrutó del silencio, tan solo roto por los llantos de los diferentes bebés.

Se preguntó si podría reconocer a sus gemelos con un solo vistazo, aunque desde la altura de la silla de ruedas penas podía ver manitas y pies que se levantaban. Miró a Harvey, estaba seguro que su marido ya había estado allí, ya había visto a los pequeños. Su duda se esfumó rápidamente cuando lo vio caminar recto hasta dos cunas, inclinarse sobre una y cogió un pequeño bulto envuelto en una mantita que no permitía ver a la criatura.

Se acercó a la silla y no tuvo que decir nada para que Mike extendiera los brazos, esperando uno de los regalos más esperados de toda su vida. No hizo falta que Harvey le dijera nada, fue el instinto maternal, paternal o como quisieran llamarlo; el que le dijo que estaba sosteniendo a su hija.

La pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados, ninguna de las voces de los otros bebes la despertaban.

\- Antes la he visto despierta. Tiene tus mismos ojos, azules, buscando siempre algo, investigando.

\- ¿Edith? – Harvey señaló el cartel que había delante de la cuna, efectivamente llevaba escrito el nombre.

Harvey se movió entonces hacia la cuna de al lado y cogió el otro cuerpecito. Desde la silla de ruedas Mike sonrió porque ya lo escuchaba balbucear, lloriquear y mover los bracitos y las piernas como si se quisiera liberar.

Pronto vio un cogote con cabello castaño claro, casi rubio y cuando Harvey se sentó junto a él con el bebé entre los brazos, Mike se encontró con dos ojos oscuros, muy abiertos, fijos en él, como si a si corta edad de recién nacido ya pudiera leerle la mente.

\- Creo que va a ser un niño muy… como tu Harvey.

\- ¿Y eso que quiere decir?

Mike se encogió de hombros, simplemente sonrió y se acercó para besar su cabecita cubierta de pelo.

\- ¿recuerdas la promesa que te empeñaste que hiciera? – Mike asintió esperando una respuesta que por otro lado ya sabía. – Mark, dile hola a papá.


	16. Chapter 16

El sonido de los pasos Harvey arriba y abajo del pasillo era lo único que se escuchaba allí. La sala de espera a la salida de los quirófanos estaba aparatada del resto del hospital y a aquella hora, casi de noche en el exterior tan solo quedaban un par familias esperando saber de los pacientes a los que estaban operando. 

\- Vas a desgastar el suelo si no dejas de moverte. – Dijo Donna levantándose de la silla de plástico en la que llevaba casi una hora sentada y se acercó a su amigo. – Está en manos de los mejores médicos. Tú mismo los buscaste.

Harvey se detuvo en seco y se apoyó en la pared. Si fuera fumador ya habría gastado un par de paquetes al menos por culpa de los nervios. Pero no tenía nada con lo que entretener el tiempo y mucho menos para echar a un lado todo tipo de pensamientos horribles.

\- Me pude equivocar. Solo elegí a los más caros.

\- ¿Harvey Specter equivocándose? Ese no eres tu. – Donna le acarició el hombro con fuerza y sonrió. – Has escogido el mejor hospital para trasladar a Mike y a los gemelos, los pioneros en el trato de los hombres en estado y el estudio de la evolución de sus cuerpos. Te aseguro que no te has equivocado.

\- Tendrás que repetírmelo y unas cuantas veces más para me lo crea de verdad o por lo menos hasta que saquen a Mike de ese quirófano y me digan que está bien, que todo ha salido bien.

Louis también estaba allí y Rachel. Ambos habían acudido al saber que iban a operar de nuevo a Mike, del hombro esta vez y que la intervención podía ser peligrosa. Harvey no les había contado mucho sobre todo lo que podía ir mal si la operación salía mal, ni siquiera Donna lo sabía todo. Porque Mike le había pedido que no contara nada a nadie.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el nacimiento de los gemelos y aunque todavía los tenían gran parte del día metidos en la incubadora, ya podían pasar tiempo con ellos. Mike se estaba recuperando bien, tanto del parto como de la operación de la pierna y ahora tan sólo le quedaba ser operado del hombro.

Harvey se había puesto a buscar casi inmediatamente después del nacimiento de los gemelos cual era el mejor hospital para hombres que daba a luz, donde tratarían mejor a Mike, quien tenía las mejores investigaciones, donde no sería mirado mal.

\- La herida empieza a ser antigua. – Había dicho el médico cuando comenzaron a tratar el tema de la última operación. – Por eso la operación puede ser un poco más peligrosa. El hueso ha empezado a cicatrizar y el músculo y piel se han acomodado a la herida. Vamos a tener a abrir, cortar y reacomodar todo para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad.

\- ¿Cuale son los riesgos? - Le preguntó Harvey al salir de la habitación. Mike ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones encima.

\- No me voy a mentir señor Specter, este tipo de operaciones, sobre todo aquellas en las que el tejido ha empezado regenerarse pueden hacer que el cuerpo rechace la operación. En el peor de los casos podríamos estar hablando de la perdida de movilidad del hombro.

Ahora Harvey no estaba nervioso, estaba muerto de miedo porque Mike llevaba en quirófano más de una hora y por el momento nadie le había dicho nada.

\- Mike es todo un luchador. – Dijo de pronto Louis acercándose también a Harvey. – Si hay alguien que pueda salir de esto sin problemas es Mike. 

Harvey le miró un momento silencio. Nunca habían sido verdaderos amigos, las cosas entre ellos no habían sido fáciles entre ellos, pero ahora, aquella circunstancia parecía haber dejado a un lado todas las discusiones, las diferencias y los problemas entre ellos.

Harvey miró el reloj, casi se cumplía la segunda hora de la operación y todavía llevaba más tiempo sin ver a los gemelos. Ahora que casi habían cumplido los ocho meses, la pediatra le había dicho que no tardarían en sacarlos de la incubadora y llevarlos a la habitación de Mike, los dos bebés estaban sanos y estaban creciendo y Harvey no se podía creer que pudiera echarlos tanto de menos.

\- Ve a ver a tus hijos. – Las palabras de Donna le sacaron de sus pensamientos. – El cirujano dijo que la operación sería larga. Si sale antes de que vuelvas te avisaré. Además, Mike estará sedado por la anestesia cuando salga, no te echará de menos.

Harvey asintió, cogió su chaqueta y se encaminó hacia el piso inferior donde estaban las tres salas de incubadoras. Se había quedado impresionado al ve la cantidad de bebes que había allí, todos habían llegado al mundo por hombres capaces de tener niños. Jamás se habría imaginado que la naturaleza trabajara de una forma tan rápida.

Antes de entrar, miró las dos cunas donde dormían sus gemelos. Deseaba poder tener ya una vida normal, regresar a casa con Mike, cuidar de él, ayudarle a recuperarse de todo por lo que había pasado y llevarse por fin sus hijos a casa.

\- Son preciosos.

Harvey se volvió al escuchar la voz. Peter estaba a su lado y unos pasos atrás vio a Caffrey, por mucho que le fastidiara, el federal y el excriminal hacían un equipo inseparable.

\- Si todo va bien, en cuanto Mike esté recuperado de su última operación nos los llevaremos a casa.

\- ¿Cómo está Mike? – Preguntó el federal, se acercó un poco más al cristal y sonrió al ver a los pequeños. - La última vez que lo vi parecía tranquilo. Parece un chico muy fuerte, teniendo en cuenta por lo que ha pasado.

\- Si, es muy fuerte, pero también es un experto escondiendo sus sentimientos. – Harvey respiró con fuerza y apoyó una mano en el cristal. – Supongo que si estás aquí es por el caso, ¿Hay novedades sobre Steven?

Harvey se había asegurado de contratar al mejor detective privado de la ciudad, sabía que podía contar con Vanessa para ser discreta y transmitirle, tan solo a él, todo lo que le pidiera; para poder saber así todo lo posible sobre Steven, si sobrevivía, si hablaba, si la policía avanzaba en el caso, pero en los dos últimos días con la proximidad de la nueva operación de Mike, no había tenido mucho tiempo para eso.

\- Steve ha salido de la última operación. Los médicos están seguros de que vivirá. 

\- Entonces puedo empezar a preparar el caso contra él. – Harvey se sentía tranquilo mirando a los gemelos mientras dormían, de otra manera, ya estaría gritando. – No voy a permitir que ese cabrón se acerque otra vez a Mike

\- Mike tendrá que testificar en el juicio, es la víctima, el único testigo de lo ocurrido.

Harvey se volvió con rabia, apretó el puño y lo dejó caer de nuevo antes de pegar a un agente federal.

\- ¿El único testigo? ¿Y que hay de las cámaras? El muy desgraciado lo grabó todo, me hizo ver dos meses del infierno por el que estaba pasando Mike. ¿No es eso bastante para meterlo en la cárcel?

\- Para meterlo en la cárcel si, para asegurarnos una buena condena, cadena perpétua incluso, necesitamos que el juez escuche a Mike. tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, eres abogado, sabes como funciona esto.

Harvey lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que Mike tendría que volver a enfrentarse a Steven una vez que comenzara el juicio y tendría que soportar una tanda de preguntas incómodas o despreciables por parte de un abogado que intentaría evitarle la cárcel. 

Pero si encontraba una sola forma, un modo de evitarlo, de permitir que Mike estuviera tranquilo, lejos del circo que se había formar con el juicio, con Mike embarazado y secuestrado en manos de Steven, entonces lo haría.

\- ¿Cuánto crees que falta para que el juez acepte el caso contra Steven? – Preguntó Harvey.

\- Todavía falta para que los médicos le den el alta. Al menos… no se puede que un mes. El juez ha dictado prisión preventiva en la habitación del hospital, nadie entra su autorización judicial excepto su abogado.

\- Un mes… - Harvey asintió. 

Un mes se pasaría muy rápido con todo lo que tenían por delante y no sería fácil preparar el caso sin que Mike se enterara de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, pero entre la rehabilitación de las dos operaciones y los gemelos, tal vez conseguiría tenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente.

\- Peter… gracias por todo. 

El federal asintió, pero no dijo nada, ya sabía que no era necesario, no cuando se trataba de Harvey Specter. El abogado se volvió hacia Caffrey y asintió también, no iba a darle las gracias porque seguía sin aceptar que un criminal le estuviera ayudando, su orgullo no se lo permitía, pero al menos aceptaba lo que había hecho por él. Los dos se marcharon y dejaron a Harvey allí con sus hijos, con la mente llena de cosas.

Harvey miró el reloj, había pasado casi otra hora, con un poco de suerte, si la operación había ido bien, Mike estaría a punto de salir del quirófano y quería estar ahí cuando despertara por fin. Desearía poder coger en sus brazos a los gemelos, pero se le había hecho tarde.

Caminó a paso ligero por el pasillo y tomó el ascensor de vuelta a la planta de arriba. La puerta que separaba el pasillo de los quirófanos, se estaba abriendo en ese momento y aunque estaba lejos, pudo distinguir la figura de Mike tumbado en aquella camilla.

Con unas cuantas largas zancadas, Harvey llegó. Tal y como había dicho Donna, su marido dormía por la anestesia.

El cirujano se acercó a Harvey, mientras Donna y los demás esperaban unos pasos atrás.

\- Mike está bien, la operación ha ido perfectamente bien. vamos a mantener un seguimiento sobre su estado durante los dos próximos días y si todo sigue bien, no veo ningún problema en que Mike vaya finalmente a casa.

Harvey se sentía para recibir cualquier tipo de noticia horrible y casi se había olvidado de esperar que por fin las cosas salieran realmente bien. hizo un par de preguntas más al cirujano y finalmente siguió la camilla de Mike de vuelta a la habitación. Allí puso al corriente a sus amigos de como estaban las cosas y contentos por las noticias se marcharon a casa.

Harvey volvió a tomar su puesto en el sillón junto a la cama, el cirujano dijo que Mike tardaría en despertar, así que se acomodó dispuesto a dormir un poco, también su cuerpo necesitaba descansar.

*

Mike abrió los ojos casi cinco horas más tarde. Al despertar, sintió que estaba flotando y la sensación de que todo lo malo que le había rodeado hasta ese momento, desaparecía; le hizo sentir especialmente bien. No sentía dolor en ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no había agobio, nada que preocupara, tan solo la sensación de que todo estaba completamente bien.

Escuchó una voz que se acercaba a él, una voz conocida y que le hacía sentir especialmente bien, por encima de todas las demás cosas. 

\- Harvey…

\- Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos otra vez, Mike. – Dijo Harvey mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y acariciaba su mejilla. - ¿Sabes cuantas horas llevas fuera de juego? La anestesia te ha convertido en la bella durmiente.

Mike intentó moverse, incorporarse, pero al hacerlo, notó su cuerpo extremadamente pesado y sobretodo se vio incapaz de mover el brazo derecho; lo tenía completamente pegado al cuerpo. Entonces recordó la operación, los riegos que suponía… pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedar impedido de un brazo, así no podría cuidar de sus hijos y volver al trabajo sería extremadamente complicado.

Le habían operado y ahora despertaba. Harvey estaba allí, una parte él había tenido que su marido no estuviera, tal vez no le amaba lo bastante como para… empezaba a dolerle la cabeza, pensar tanto no era buena idea y menos cuando tenía la mente ralentizada por la anestesia. Así que lo dejó estar, Harvey estaba allí, le sonreía, le estaba acariciando, le hacía sentir bien y no ocultaba la preocupación en su mirada.

\- Quiero ir a casa.

\- En un par de días estás fuera de aquí. – Harvey sonaba más cariñoso de lo que le había escuchado jamás y eso le hizo sentir un calor interno realmente reconfortante. – Los gemelos tendrán que pasar una semana más en la incubadora para tener todas las defensas a punto.

\- ¿Cómo están? ¿Han creciendo? - Le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos, todavía estaba muy dopado con la anestesia, pero quería hablar con Harvey, necesitaba escuchar su voz y decirle lo que sentía por él. – Harvey… hay algo que he querido decirte estos dos meses que he estado secuestrado.

\- No tienes que decir nada. – Harvey sonrió.

\- Claro que si… ¿Y si Steven me vuelve a secuestrar? Creí que me mataría y no podría decírtelo. – Mike notó como cada palabra se alargaba más de la cuenta, pero no podía evitarlo, hablar normal no era algo posible en ese momento. – Lo que quiero decirte… ¿No te he dicho nunca que te quiero verdad? ¿y que estoy enamorado de ti? ¿Qué me siento egoístamente… si es que existe esa palabra, afortunado por tener a los gemelos y poder tener una familia contigo? – alargó el brazo sano para poder poner la mano en el pecho de Harvey. – Pues entonces te lo digo ahora antes de volver a dormirme por la maldita anestesia. Te quiero, Harvey Specter.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera despertado, sin darle tiempo a Harvey a contestar, aunque no sabría cómo haberlo hecho; porque de todo lo que se habría esperado que ocurriera, escuchar a Mike abriendo su corazón de esa forma, no era algo para que estuviera preparado.

*

Cuando Harvey empujó la silla de ruedas dentro del apartamento, el lugar le pareció más grande que nunca a Mike. se preguntó si el abogado habría hecho algún tipo de obras, porque después de la habitación de hospital donde había pasado las últimas semanas, aquello era prácticamente un palacio.

\- Quiero enseñarte algo. – Dijo Harvey mientras dirigía la silla a una de las habitaciones. – No te había dicho nada hasta ahora, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa.

No dijo nada más, dio un último empujón a la silla de ruedas y la dejó en la entrada de la habitación. Los ojos de Mike se abrieron de par en par parecían a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada. miró la habitación que tenía delante, las paredes pintadas con una perfecta mezcla de azul y rosa, nubes blancas y alguna que otra estrella por aquí y por allá. Dos cunas habían sido ya montadas, sabanas blancas, pequeñas almohadas y un par de muñecos en cada una de las cunas. Un elefante y un oso verde en un lado y un tigre y un león en la otra. 

Mike sonrió y sabía que su gesto sería bastante estúpido y que Harvey podría burlarse de él, pero le daba igual. Le encantaban los dos móviles que daban vueltas encima de las cunas y las cancioncillas que sonaban. Le gustaban los cuadros en la pared, que se parecían misteriosamente al que Harvey tenía en su despacho y que Mike nunca había conseguido comprender. Eso le hizo sonreír todavía más, después de todo había un niño dentro de Harvey Specter.

\- ¿Es está… Es la habitación para los gemelos? 

Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida, pero aun así tenía que hacerla.

\- Hasta que sean lo bastante mayores como para pedirnos su habitación propia. Para entonces, ya estaremos viviendo en una casa mucho mayor, una casa de verdad y tendremos habitaciones para todos.

Aquello empezaba a ser demasiada información para Mike, pero le gustaba saber que Harvey había pensado ya un futuro para ellos, para los gemelos, un futuro juntos. Estaba cansado, incluso el simple viaje de vuelta le había agotado. Quería dormir; pero había muchas cosas de las que hablar, tenía preguntas y sabía que Harvey no le había contado ciertos temas.

\- No me has dicho nada de Steven desde hacía días.

Preguntó por fin Mike una vez que llegaron al dormitorio y Harvey le ayudó a sentarse en la cama.

\- No hay mucho que decir. Steven está en el hospital, todavía le quedan días antes de salir y luego comenzará el juicio.

\- Eso lo se, ya me lo has dicho. – Mike hizo una mueca de dolor al acomodarse en la cama. – No soy tonto, Harvey, te conozco mejor de lo que piensas. Se que has estado informándote sobre Steven, se que le has visto. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Harvey se sentó también en la cama y respiró profundamente para ganar un poco de tiempo antes de contestar.

\- Steven te secuestró, te mantuvo encerrado en una habitación minúscula durante dos meses y me obligó a verte día tras día, hora tras hora por el simple mecho de vengarse, de divertirse. ¿De verdad crees que me parecía una buena idea que te hablara de alguien que básicamente quieres olvidar?

\- Merezco saberlo, Harvey. No soy un crío. Lo he pasado mal, es cierto, pero soy capaz de soportar saber que mi secuestrador está vivo. ¿Crees que no he pensado también en el juicio? – Harvey levantó la vista de golpe, decir que Mike era extremadamente perspicaz. 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Harvey, tengo que testificar en el juicio, tengo que enfrentarme a Steven.

\- ¿Qué tal así nos ocupábamos de eso cuando llegue el momento? 

\- No vas a poder retrasar esta conversación por mucho más tiempo, Harvey.

Como si no hubiera escuchado aquel último comentario, Harvey se levantó y levantó las piernas de Mike para tumbarle en la cama, le colocó bien las almohadas en la espalda y colocó la sábana sobre su regazo.

\- Descansa. Mañana empezarás la rehabilitación, será un día duro. Voy a preparar algo de cenar, te avisaré cuando esté listo.

\- Un momento, ¿tú cocinas? ¿Desde cuando?

\- Hay mucho que todavía no sabes de mi, Mike Ross. – Harvey se inclinó sobre la cama y de pronto, para sorpresa de Mike, los labios de su marido estaban sobre los suyos, besándole, apoderándose de su boca con voracidad, como no había nunca desde aquella primera noche que les había llevado allí. Mike gimió en voz baja, no lo pudo evitar. – Te lo he dicho Mike, no lo sabes todo sobre mí.

Cuando Harvey se separó por fin, Mike se había quedado paralizado mirándolo, preguntándose si tal vez aquello no había pasado y en realidad tan solo se lo había imaginado. Pero una vez en la puerta, Harvey se dio la vuelta y le sonrió. Aquello había pasado, claro que había pasado. Harvey le había besado, su marido le había besado. Las cosas habían cambiado finalmente entre ellos y Mike no podía sentirse más feliz.


End file.
